Cats Doing the Dirty
by Roman Lights
Summary: Oh gee, I wonder what this could be about! Obligatory NSFW warning. Please don't open this unless you really want to read about cats getting it on.
1. Brambleclaw x Cloudtail x Brightheart

**Recently I've been re-reading the second series and thought it might be fun to make some smut that makes a bit more sense in-universe. As much sense as it could make, anyway. Don't really know if I'll end up doing anymore but we'll see I guess.**

**A bit more to add to the italics. This is at the beginning of the book when Brambleclaw just got the prophecy about needing to find a new place for the Clans. T****hat's the dream that's mentioned.**

**Updating this to throw the bit about suggestions here. I write these very much on pure motivation, so I won't be doing every one that gets thrown at me. But, I'll try my best! I love working unorthodox pairings into a story, so hit me with your best shot.**

**CONTAINS:**

**-M/M/F**

**-Spitroasting**

* * *

_Whitepaw had just padded across to join them; as Brambleclaw came up he heard her say, "Are you going hunting? Please can I come?"_

_Cloudtail flicked his tail. "No." Whitepaw had begun to look disappointed when he added, "Brackenfur said he'd take you. He is your mentor, after all." _

…

_Cloudtail gave her an affectionate cuff over the ear with one paw before she dashed off, her tail waving excitedly._

_Brambleclaw hoped that didn't mean that Cloudtail and Brightheart wanted to go alone. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked._

_**-Midnight, pg. 17-18 **_

The couple exchanged a brief, hesitating look with each other making Brambleclaw think they were going to turn him down. Instead, when they looked back at him, smiles were tugging at the edge of their lips.

"Sure, you can come along," Cloudtail said. Relief washed over Brambleclaw. He had been hoping they would say yes. Good company and some hunting would be a nice distraction for him right now. The bad dream from last night was still lingering in his mind.

Cloudtail nodded at Brightheart and rose to his paws in a wide, long stretch. A flick of his tail signalled to Brambleclaw to follow them as they headed towards the gorse tunnel. He stayed hot on their heels, following their winding trail through the familiar woods. They moved in a line with Cloudtail at the front and Brightheart near the back. It was a modestly warm day for late greenleaf and a perfect time to be hunting.

"How have you been doing lately?" Brightheart asked as she slowed down to fall in next to Brambleclaw.

"Fine, for the most part," Brambleclaw answered coolly. "How about you and Cloudtail?"

"We've been getting along fine." As she talked, she moved closer so their pelts were brushing. The closeness was discomforting and he found it rather awkward, but didn't make any move to distance himself.

"That's good to hear," he replied. The silence stretched out between them for an uncomfortably long time until he decided to break it. "Thanks again for letting me come with you guys."

"Oh, it's really no problem. The more the merrier, right?" Brightheart gave him a cheery smile. "It's been getting kind of dull with just me and him, you know? There's nothing wrong with it, of course. But sometimes you just need to spice things up." Her tail began to wander along his body, eventually finding itself laid over his back intimately. "So we thought bringing another cat _hunting_ with us would be fun."

Brambleclaw ears perked up. He couldn't decide whether or not he had imagined that suggestive tone. "Glad I offered when I did, then.'

"So are we," she purred. Their hips pressed up together, sending a shiver down Brambleclaw's spine. Then her tail began to move down his back until it was snaking its way between his hind legs. "You're just the kind of cat I would love to _hunt_ with."

She was not talking about hunting. Blood rushed to Brambleclaw's crotch, causing the tip of his cock to spring out of its casing. It was egged on by the teasing tail repeatedly smoothing over his balls and sheath. Warmth began to spread through his pelt like a fire. Now her shoulder was pressed against his, creating enticing friction between the two. "Oh, yeah?" He stammered out and cast a desperate look up ahead, but Cloudtail didn't seem to care about their conversation. Trying to derail it he asked, "Where did we decide to hunt again?"

Brightheart pointedly ignored his question. Instead, she weaved her way underneath his chin, causing him to stop in his tracks. She flashed him a view of her pink pussy as she ducked around to his other side and began to rub up against it, creating delicious friction between the two.

"Do you want to _hunt_ with me too?" She whispered into his ear.

Those few words sent his head spinning. He was in such a daze he didn't even realise Cloudtail had turned around and was now circling her.

"You naughty bitch," he growled. "Couldn't wait until we got there? I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." A raised white forepaw came crashing down on her flank and instead of a yelp of pain or anger, what came out of Brightheart was a loud gasp of pleasure.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted him so badly," she whined. "Please forgive me." in

Brambleclaw could only watch as Cloudtail simply slapped her again. Another gasp followed.

"You didn't even get his permission before you started drooling all over him. Why are you apologizing to me?" Cloudtail unsheathed his claws, letting them prick into her backside.

She looked to Brambleclaw with pleading eyes. "Please. I've been bad. I need to make it up to you. I'll do anything."

Brambleclaw's thoughts swam. His eyes moved between Cloudtail and her, looking for some sort of explanation. Too much was being thrown at him at once. Thankfully, Cloudtail must have picked up on his uncertainty because he gave Brightheart another slap on her ass.

"Go sit over there until we've decided on a proper punishment," he commanded and she listened. Her body brushed low to the ground as she crawled to a nearby tree and laid out by it. The way she spread her legs gave any cat caring to look an easy view of her nethers.

"Sorry," Cloudtail grumbled. Brambleclaw snapped out of his daze and turned his gaze to him. "She's been talking about how she really wants to have a threesome. I planned on asking you when we got to our usual spot but I guess she couldn't wait. If this is too weird for you, you don't have to."

It took a moment for Brambleclaw to process what he was asking. "Me?"

"Uh…" Cloudtail stared at him. "Duh? Do you have bees in your brain or something? What do you think she was feeling you up for?"

Off in the corner of his vision he could see Brightheart pawing at herself. "I'm the one with bees? You two just dragged me out here under the guise of hunting so you could ambush me with your crazy sex fantasy," Brambleclaw snapped back. Already he was in a bad mood. The last thing needed was someone calling him stupid.

The response he got was a shrug. "Well you're here now. You can walk away if you want to. But she's been drooling over you for the past week." He motioned to where she was currently rubbing over her pussy with a slow, deliberate paw. Her eyes were trained on him, Brambleclaw realised..

From the show Brightheart was putting on and the previous teasing, his cock was pulsing and hungry for some relief. It would be impossible to ignore now. Either he would hide away somewhere else and paw off or he would join these two. The choice didn't seem a very difficult one. Any distraction was a welcome distraction right now, he decided.

"I've never done anything like this before," Brambleclaw said.

A cheeky smile spread across Cloudtail's face. "Big, bad Brambleclaw's never laid down with a molly before? Color me surprised. Or were you saving yourself for Squirrelpaw?"

Just the name made his temper spark again. "As if that cocky little bitch would ever get a mate," he hissed.

The grin only became wider. "Right right of course." Cloudtail winked at him. "Anyway, it's not hard. She loves getting told what to do and all that. Don't worry about being gentle with her and just follow my lead." He turned to look at Brightheart again and snarled, "Get off of yourself!"

Paws scrambled on the floor as she hurried to sit herself up. Her ears were perked and attentive.

Brambleclaw watched as Cloudtail stared her down while approaching her. He got up in her face with his teeth bared. "You're lucky you didn't scare him off. Now get your ass moving and don't stop until we get there. We'll punish you properly when we arrive."

Her ears folded back apologetically. "I'm sorry. Do to me what you want. I deserve it." On her way past him, Cloudtail gave her another slap on her ass.

"And make sure to keep that tail hiked up. We want a nice show, got it?"

She nodded meekly. "Yes. I understand." Just like she was ordered, she kinked her tail over her back. Brambleclaw couldn't help but stare at the rosy pink pussy on full display, making his dick pulse happily.

"Good bitch," Cloudtail purred. "Now get moving. No stopping this time." He looked to Brambleclaw expectantly and he quickly realized he was expecting him to say something.

He half-heartedly growled, "And make sure to shake that ass." Cloudtail shot him a quizzical look which Brambleclaw replied to with a shrug.

As she walked she swayed her hips from side to side, her glistening cunt out in the open. Brambleclaw watched with increasing hunger and made sure to trail close enough behind to be able to smell her excitement. Cloudtail was walking alongside him, shouting out other commands or yelling at her whenever she did something wrong.

Eventually they broke into a small clearing just enough for a handful of cats to laze around comfortably. A large tree sat off to the side with gnarled roots weaving through the ground. The leaves above blocked off most of the sunlight, but small dots of the honey-esque colored beams still shown through. Geographically, Brambleclaw guessed they were close to Fourtrees and not too far from the ShadowClan border.

Then the smell hit him. Musk rolled into his nose, obscuring any other scent that might have been present. The potency wasn't overbearing or gag-worthy but it still caused him to do a double-take. It made it extremely clear what the young couple had been doing here.

Before Brambleclaw could make any remarks, Cloudtail jumped onto Brightheart with a snarl. He bit into her scruff and threw her onto her back hard enough to make a thud, but not cause any actual damage. The suddenness almost made Brambleclaw spring in to defend her out of pure instinct. Instead, he sat back and watched with a cool gaze while Cloudtail stood over her.

"Stay like that. Don't you dare move or we'll make sure you regret it," he commanded. Then, he looked toward Brambleclaw. "We're going to make this bitch squirm. Get over here."

Not needing to be told twice, he padded forward to join Cloudtail beside Brightheart's upturned ass. This close, her arousal was evident. Wetness was leaking from her pussy and her clit was swollen and puffy. Another spike of lust shot through his body. Subconsciously he licked his lips.

Cloudtail smiled devilishly. "We need to make sure this slut's gunna be ready for my dick," he said and placed a paw on her inner thigh and pulled it aside for a better view, eliciting a light gasp from its owner. "So why don't you do the honors? Do whatever you want to her."

Brightheart looked up at Brambleclaw with pleading eyes. "Please. Be gentle," she begged.

"I'll do what I want," he growled.

"That's right. Treat her however you want. She's nothing but a toy," said Cloudtail.

Giving into his endorphins shooting through his skull, Brambleclaw dipped her head down to her dripping vagina. For a while he just hovered over it, letting his breath tickle her lips and soaking in her scent. After he'd gotten his fill he dipped his tongue from his mouth and glided up her pussy, flicking her clit gently.

Brightheart gasp loudly. "Please," she whined.

That must mean he was doing something right. With a little bit of more confidence he dipped down further. His tongue pressed down passed her lips and delved into his passage. This earned him a quiet gasp of approval. He brought his own paws forward to spread her legs further apart giving him ample ability to probe deeper into her pussy. When he dragged it out he brought it back to her clit, lapping at it gently before taking it into his mouth. He clamped it gingerly between his teeth and ran over it with his tongue, producing more sounds from Brightheart.

"Oh, fuck. That's… That's it. Please. Please don't stop," she begged.

He pulled back. "You don't tell me what to do," said Brambleclaw. Claws slid out slowly from his paws to prick at her fragile thighs. Brightheart let out a yelp of surprise. "You understand?" He did his best to make his voice cold and commanding.

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Brambleclaw retracted his claws. "Good." He dipped back down, sliding his tongue up and down and in and out of her. Every once in a while he'd pull her clit back into his mouth to suckle on it and make her squirm against his lips.

Brightheart suddenly convulsed and Brambleclaw looked up to see Cloudtail bent down over her stomach, biting and tugging at her nipples. A strange feeling of camaraderie in their desire to make her cum made Brambleclaw redouble his efforts. His claws slid back out, needling her thighs and sending rivlets of pain up her spine. It only seemed to add to her pleasure though as her moans and gasps simply increased in volume. She began to jut her hips into Brambleclaw's face when he sucked on her clit.

"Oh fuck. Ooooh fuck fuck fuck me. I'm gonna cum. Oh fuck! Please. I'm gonna cum. I want to cum."

Simultaneously, they pulled away. Brightheart continued to groan gutturally and thrust wildly into the air desperately seeking her denied orgasm. "No no no please. Please I want to cum. Please," she chattered on looking desperately between her two aggressors.

"The only way you're going to cum is if it's on my cock," Cloudtail said. Brambleclaw took that as his hint to move away and instead strode up to the top of her. Brightheart spread her legs herself as Cloudtail straddled her, pulling her ass up off the ground to get a better entry point. "That's what you want, right? To cum all over my dick? That's the only thing a toy like you is good for."

Brightheart nodded eagerly. "Yes. Please fuck me. Use me. I'm nothing."

When he looked back at Brambleclaw, his eyes were glinting mischievously. "You heard her. She wants to be used. Don't hold back. I want her crying when we're done with her."

Brambleclaw shared his smile. "That won't be a problem for me," he promised before doing his best to straddle her head. He pressed a paw underneath her chin to make her lay her head out flat against the ground. "Open wide, bitch." He slapped his hardened cock against her cheek a couple of times before she finally listened and opened her maw for him.

As soon as Cloudtail began to slide in Brambleclaw did the same. The hotness of her maw hit him first, pulling an animalistic moan from him. Then the eagerness of her tongue slurping and lapping at his rigid cock made his breath hitch in his throat. He hadn't realized how aroused he was until now, when it nearly felt painful every time his cock throbbed.

Deeper and deeper she took his cock until her nose was pressed up right up against his ballsack. He bit into his lip sharply to distract himself from the hot sucking feeling of Brightheart's throat. He wanted to make this last.

Slowly, he began to pull out, which Brightheart made obvious was to her satisfaction.

"Please, I want to taste your dick so bad. I want to be useful," she groaned out and reached her paws up to try and grab at his cock.

Brambleclaw batted them away with a growl. Slowly, he was becoming more comfortable. "Then be a good bitch and shut up and keep that mouth-pussy of yours open."

She let out an apologetic whine and reopened her maw, gratefully accepting his cock back into her throat. Her mastery in deepthroating began evident the further Brambleclaw pushed her boundaries. She had no trouble sucking his dick down her gullet repeatedly and easily all the while attacking its side with her skillful tongue.

Opposite of him, Cloudtail was dipping his cocktip in and out of her pussy teasingly. Staring at another tom's dick made Brambleclaw feel a bit sheepish. Especially given that Cloudtail was evidently gifted in that department. Regardless, as Brambleclaw made good use of Brightheart's mouth, he watched him push himself in a little deeper each time before drawing back out agonizingly slowly. Each time was met with a low whine.

Brambleclaw slipped himself out of her mouth for a moment. "Please Cloudtail," she breathed, "just put it in. I want to feel you inside me. You always feel so good."

He gave her another rough slap on her ass causing her to moan loudly. "Do you want it that badly?"

"I love feeling your cock pushing up into me. I want to feel you cumming inside me. I want it, please."

Without a response, he bottomed out into her. She practically screamed in ecstasy and Brambleclaw decided he'd better shut her up before she got them caught. A large paw guided her mouth back onto his neglected cock, muffling her groan. He quickly slid his way back into her clenching throat with a hot gasp. Wet, muffled moans exploded out around the base of his cock as he pulled back from the eager suckling only to hilt himself back into her greedy throat.

"Ho, fuck," Brambleclaw hissed out. "This little slut has a real nice mouth on her." Brightheart groaned at the comment, showing her appreciation by flexing her throat tightly around his pulsating cock.

Cloudtail purred. "Yeah she does. She gets plenty of practice. You wouldn't believe how much she loves choking on cock." He bent himself over her to drop his head next to her ear while "Don't you? You could suck all the dick in this forest and you wouldn't be satisfied."

"Mmmmm," she muffled out, doing her best to nod.

Brambleclaw pushed into her throat again and again. His cock made a visible lump in her throat whenever he pushed in, much to his pleasure. The hot, wet tunnel slid open easily and happily for his dripping barbell begging for a bellyful of his ecstasy. Her hot breath was pouring right onto his balls, causing bristles of unusual pleasure to lace up his spine. He planted his large paws firmly on her upper chest and began to play with her taut nipples. The pink buds were mercilessly pinched and twisted between his toes as he fucked her face with a savage yearning.

He looked up to see Cloudtail ramming himself in and out of her with rough, bone-jarring thrusts. Their hips would clap together with a thud and that in turn would cause Brightheart to moan and gag loudly on Brambleclaw's cock.

A pool of her arousal was being fed a constant stream of it from her widened, abused pussy. It dribbled down from her cunt to collect on her belly in a messy, musky gathering. She seemed torn between the two sensations, hopelessly trying to tug herself between the two large cocks invading her body unsure of which one she wanted more.

The sight of her dishevelled, ragged form peaked Brambleclaw's lust. His paw clamped down hard on one of her nipples as he tried to desperately hold himself back. Brightheart's body clenched up in pain at the sudden pressure. When he tried to pull himself back out Brightheart reached up her paws to grab his thighs and pull him back into her hungry throat. Unable to stop it, Brambleclaw screwed his eyes shut and let it happen.

Blood pounded through his body and down into his cock as jets of his jizz coated her esophagus. Brightheart gagged loudly on his cum but refused to let him pull away. A loud groan rang through the woods and Brambleclaw realized with a start that it had come from himself. His orgasm ripped through him with a fury, pouring out his pent up load into the squeezing, moist throat. Time melted away from him as he rode his pleasure through but it felt like hours until he was finally finished. Only then did Brightheart realize her grip and let him drag out his wilting cock.

"Already done?" Cloudtail teased. He was still pounding into her with a force, sending ripples along her belly to the pool of her juices. Each slap was met with a hoarse, pleading whine. Her eyes were glazed over.

Brambleclaw sneered at him. "Not at all."

"Oh, big tough guy huh? Lets see how much you have in you then." He reached a paw forward and used it to force Brambleclaw's head towards Brightheart's exposed clit.

Anger bubbled up in him but he pushed it down. He'd get back at him later. For now he settled on lapping at the pink button and playing with the nipple still held by his paw.

The consequences were nigh instantaneous. Brightheart let out a loud gasp and began to uncontrollably buck up into Cloudtail's thrusting cock. Her body shivered violently and with a huge, final shudder, she creamed all over his dick. Some of the liquid caught on Brambleclaw's face.

Cloudtail bottomed out in her as she came, and his own body convulsed as he unloaded into her. Brambleclaw continued to suck on her clit as she rode through her orgasm, milking Cloudtail's cock for all it was worth. After a few moments the two disconnected and Brambleclaw pulled back.

White began to ooze out of Brightheart's pussy and onto the grass underneath. In spite of all she's been through, her hips were still bucking up into the air. Her eyes were glazed over and unresponsive.

"Looks like two were a bit too much for her," Cloudtail joked after he steadied his breathing. "Usually she can last a bit longer. But…" Brambleclaw noticed that telltale look in his eyes again denoting that he had a scheme brewing. "Just cause she's down for the count doesn't mean us two can't have some fun."

Cloudtail began to rub up against Brambleclaw much like how Brightheart did, causing his heart rate to spike again. Doing something like this with another tom isn't an idea he had ever thought he would so easily agree to, but he couldn't find the will to refuse the advances. Instead he pressed back against the white pelt. "That sounds fine to me," Brambleclaw murmured. Their muscles rubbed together in delicious friction eliciting purring from both of them.

When Cloudtail began to lean heavier on him, he took the hint and rolled out onto his back and spread his legs. His cock was already fully out and beating against his belly with excitement. Slowly, Cloudtail made his way to his exposed cock and lowered himself down to get level with it.

"You're a pretty big guy, huh?" He said as he began to rub his face up against it and fondle it with his paws. "Not quite as big as me, though," he cheekily remarked. Brambleclaw was about to throw back some insult but couldn't before Cloudtail trailed up his dick with a slick tongue and took the tip into his mouth.

Slowly, he watched Cloudtail work his way down the cock. Brambleclaw was surprised by how well he seemed to know his way around a dick. His tongue was energetic and concise with its movement, never giving any one area too much attention. As he began to bob on the cock he would turn his head and rub his paws around the base of it. Deeper and deeper he took the length until Brambleclaw could feel it batting at the back of his throat. It took all his willpower to not buck right into it.

He must've sense Brambleclaw's eagerness because he pulled his head back and let the cock fall out of his mouth uneventfully. "Not too bad, am I? I've practiced a little on myself. Sometimes Brightheart likes to watch me put on a show. I can't quite deepthroat yet, though," he explained. Meanwhile his paws were still running up and down the slickened length.

"I've had better," Brambleclaw said, sending him a cocky smile.

Cloudtail rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I think that should be good enough," he said, eyeing Brambleclaw's dick.

"Good enough for what?"

Instead of answering, Cloudtail positioned himself to be standing over Brambleclaw's body. Carefully, he pushed his ass back and down. Before he could ask again, he felt his backside rub up against his sensitive cock. Unprepared for it, he could do nothing to stop the gasp that followed or the moan that came when he felt something warm and tight slip over its head.

Above him Cloudtail's face screwed tight in pain. "Okay, okay, okay," he muttered. "You feel a lot bigger than you look." He took a few breaths before lowering himself further down Brambleclaw's cock.

The hot tunnel seemed to suck his cock right in. There was little to no resistance as it slipped further into Cloudtail's ass. He quickly bottomed out in the tom, leaving him sitting nicely in between his legs. Cloudtail's own dick stood rigid above Brambleclaw's belly and it pulsed along with his in rhythm.

"Good boy," Brambleclaw purred. "Who knew you could take a dick so well."

Cloudtail simply grunted in response. For a while he simply grinded against the cock in his ass, gasping hotly whenever it would pulse inside him.

"Are you just gonna sit there all day or are you going to do something?" He jeered.

"Just give me a minute, alright?" Cloudtail snapped back.

"What? Can big bad Cloudtail not take a cock up his ass as well as he thought he could?" Brambleclaw teased.

"Why don't we see how well you do after this if you think it's so easy." After his retort, he began to move his hips back and forth a little, working his way back up the length until he got to the tip. He dropped back down on it, letting out a loud moan as it hilted him. "Oh fuck."

Brambleclaw could feel a smile creeping onto his face. "That's right. You know what you want. Ride my cock like the good slut you are."

"Fuck you."

"No. Fuck _you_." Brambleclaw reached forward and slammed his hips back down with a force, causing Cloudtail to shudder and moan wildly as his ass strained to accomodate for the girth. "Now shut up and get to work."

"Yes, sir," he grumbled and began to move again.

His motions were choppy at first, but he fell into a steady rhythm soon enough, moving his ass up and back down on the large cock with relative ease. His own cock bounced with his rhythm, occasionally spurting out a string of pre to emphasize his enjoyment. Brambleclaw kept his claws dug in on Cloudtail's hip to ensure he didn't take a break. The hot slickness of his asshole felt amazing. Everytime it clenched around him his entire body would seize up. If it kept going like this he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up.

Cloudtail didn't seem to be faring any better. His dick was drooling pre all over Brambleclaw's belly fur and even sometimes shooting it across his chest. The knowledge that as soon as he came, he'd be getting a faceful of spunk didn't deter him though. If anything the idea only egged on his already fast approaching climax.

He dug in harder, pinpricks of blood forming around his grip as he used it to pull Cloudtail's slick, clenching asshole back over his prick even faster. The pain obviously didn't bother him. If anything it seemed to add to his pleasure.

"Oh, fuck. I'm going to cum, Cloudtail," Brambleclaw warned.

"Do it," he breathed. "I want to feel it."

Just hearing that tipped the scales. The pressure he had felt building up in his cock released all at once. Giant splashes of jizz coated the inside of Cloudtail's asshole, who continued to bounce on the cock even as it was unloading into him. Spurts of spunk jetted out of the tight seal between the two, coating Brambleclaw's crotch in his own juices.

Cloudtail was soon to follow. His own dick began to jet out his ecstasy. The velocity of it was so great, three spurts of it landed across Brambleclaw's face, and two more measly ones simply fell along his chest.

The two revelled in their afterglow for a few second. Cloudtail then worked himself back off of Brambleclaw's cock, jizz drooling out of his ass as soon as they disconnected. He flopped backwards onto the ground and laid down lazily on his side trying to catch his breath.

"Well that was a nice show."

Brambleclaw quickly rolled to his paws and looked around panicked that someone had found them. Brightheart was sitting up against the tree trunk, her pussy glistening with what Brambleclaw could deduce was a fresh orgasm. He had almost forgotten she was here.

"Enjoyed yourself, huh?" Cloudtail teased as he got himself to his feet. He walked over and leisurely slid his tongue up her slit, causing her to shiver.

"Mmm quite a lot, yes. You two were nice. I never thought you would be into all that stuff, Cloudtail," she purred. "I'll have to remember that for next time."

Cloudtail rolled his shoulders nonchalantly and cast a look to Brambleclaw. "Yeah well let's try and find someone a bit smaller than him. My ass is gonna be wrecked for a moon."

"Don't look at me. You're the one who wanted it so badly," Brambleclaw sneered. He walked up to the two of them and sat down, unconsciously letting his gaze fall on Brightheart's pussy.

She caught his look and gave him a sly smile. "Don't think about it. I'm worn out from you two. And besides, I expect you're in much the same condition."

It was true. Brambleclaw's dick had fully resheathed itself, tired out from its long and unexpected use. "Fair enough," he acknowledged.

"And," Cloudtail bumped in, "we should be getting ready to head back anyway. Maybe next time, buddy."

"Next time?"

"Sure, why not?" Brightheart purred. "I'd love to know how well you can use that dick of yours."

Brambleclaw smiled. "And I'd love to feel that pussy of yours wrapped around it."

"Enough with the flirting," Cloudtail scoffed. "She's my mate, anyway. You two need to clean yourselves up. We shouldn't stay out too late."

When the trio finally cleaned themselves up properly and decided to head back to camp, the sun was setting over the treetops.

* * *

**Criticism, comments, compliments? Hi****t up that review box.**


	2. Jayfeather x Leafpool

**This one doesn't start off from a passage from the series like the other one. The general timeline is a some time after Hollyleaf ran into the tunnels. Anyway, I banged this one out pretty damn quickly. I did a lot of more editing on this one, and I would do more but I'm getting kind of sick reading through this so much and I'm tired lmao. I tried to cut out a bunch of extra shit to make it less repetitive to read and help it to overall flow better, so let me know if it worked or not. :3**

**I also got much more into the smut scene. Only having two participants definitely helped it read better, I think. Feels like I dropped the ball on the last chapter when it came to that.**

**Please tell me if you spot any glaring issues!**

**Contains:**

**-Mother-son Incest**

**-Rape**

**-Watersports**

* * *

The sun was rising over the treetops, bathing the ThunderClan camp in its dull light. Almost no other warriors had woken up aside from the few early birds. Even then, they had left to do their own morning activities, leaving the camp practically empty aside from Leafpool who sat a few tails away from the medicine cat den.

Her eyes were trained on the entrance, anxiously shuffling her paws. Inside, she knew, was Jayfeather. Right about now, she assumed, he would be inspecting his supply of herbs and making a mental list on what he would need to replenish and how much of a bother it's going to be to do it himself. Sucking in her breath and gathering her courage, Leafpool strode forward.

The brambles parted around her as she pushed through them, the cold stone ground sapping away the warmth from her paws as soon as they connected. She resisted shivering. True to her assumptions, Jayfeather was hunched over a pile of herbs which he was meticulously sorting through. She waited to see if he would notice her. When he didn't say anything she cleared her throat to grab his attention.

Jayfeather stopped. His whiskers twitched, because of irritation or simply trying to smell who it was, Leafpool couldn't decide, and then slowly turned his head toward the entrance.

"What do you want?" He grumbled. The sentence was short and to the point and stung at her heart like a thorn.

Leafpool swallowed hard, trying to hide her offense. "I was wondering if you were going to need any help with gathering today," she offered. For as long as the secret's been out, she's been trying to get Lionblaze and Jayfeather to forgive her. Every attempt has proven unsuccessful so far, but she couldn't just leave it be. It hurt far more to know how much they hate her than it did to be turned down time and time again.

"If I do, I'll ask Lionblaze," Jayfeather told her. He shuffled his leg awkwardly, as if unable to decide where he should be placing it. After a couple seconds of silence he then added, "You can leave now."

Another throb of hurt rushed through Leafpool's chest. "I'm sorry―"

"I said," he hissed, cutting her off, "you can leave."

Leafpool took a step forward, ignoring him. She wasn't going to back down this time. "I just want to help."

Jayfeather's eyes narrowed to slits. "You can't. It's as simple as that." He moved his hind leg again, grumbling something under his breath before letting it sit still again. "There's nothing you can do so leave me alone."

She walked closer. In reaction, he twisted his back to her. "I said leave, alright?" His tone this time wasn't so much vicious as it was nervous.

Curiosity pricked at her paws, making her close the distance between the two. She moved with the intent of stalking prey, letting her paws fall unheard on the ground as she moved to his side.

"Why won't you let me help? I only want to make your day a little easier. You don't even have to come with me, just tell me what you need," she asked softly. At this point she might as well have been begging.

Jayfeather snapped his head around. His brow furrowed deep as his lips pulled themselves back to show his teeth. There was the sound of his claws scraping against stone as he shot up onto his paws, his back fur rising up along his spine. The herbs he had been sorting through were thrown wildly around by his tail as it whipped furiously back and forth. But that wasn't what Leafpool was looking at.

Hanging down from between Jayfeather's leg, what he must have been trying to hide with his leg, Leafpool realized, was his half-mast cock. Her heart began to bead rapidly against her chest at the sight and with a start realized heat was gathering between her legs. If he needed help, then maybe she could…?

Almost immediately the realization of what he had done replaced his fury. He sat back down, planting his front legs in front of his cock to block off the view. Along with it went her alien fantasies.

"I said to leave!" He growled, his voice much softer, and turned his back to her again.

Too disoriented to argue further, Leafpool nodded meekly before realizing he wouldn't be able to see that. "Okay. Sorry," she mumbled.

She sat back down outside of the medicine den, trying to regather her thoughts. Shame itched underneath her skin. That was no way to go about getting someone to forgive her. Especially when it was her own kin the fantasies involved. She focused on slowing her breathing and her rapid heart rate before she pulled herself back up to her paws. But try as she might the visions still tugged at her memory.

Trying to focus on something else, she looked over to the fresh-kill pile. It wasn't looking sparse for anything, but it did give her an idea. Hunting would help calm herself down, she hoped.

Having the forest grass pressing up against her paw pads brought almost instant relief. The sharp smell of evergreens filled her nostrils, bringing with it a feeling of cool freshness. It was still early, but no doubt the good hunting spots were already occupied so she set about looking for whatever prey she could. She weaved through the undergrowth without any real sense of purpose. Every once in a while she would stop to scent the air for any nearby prey or stop and listen for the chattering of a squirrel.

The sun was halfway to its peak when she gave herself a break. So far she had managed to snag a bird and barely missed a squirrel.

Heaving a sigh, she sat down. She noticed her fur was still matted up and unkempt from last night and realized she had forgotten to groom herself this morning. Doubling over on herself she set to smoothing over her fur. But as she licked down her belly she stopped. The thoughts she had after seeing Jayfeather's dick were still nagging at her, and the effect was evident on her body. In clear view, between her two spread hind legs, was her obviously aroused nethers. The heat she felt from it, the heat she had felt the entire time since leaving the hollow, was nigh unbearable.

"Oh, StarClan. Help me," she breathed and pulled herself back. Grooming wasn't going to solve this.

"Son of a bitch!"

Leafpool perked her ears.

"This is fucking dumb," the voice growled again.

Her heart began to beat a little faster when she recognized the voice. It was Jayfeather and it sounded like he was close by. Ideas pricked at her mind, but she pushed them away. She must have been out longer than she realized if he came out to gather herbs.

Maybe she could be help, she thought. It sounded like he was having trouble with whatever he was trying to do. Maybe Lionblaze wasn't able to go with him today. Whatever the reason, she held that hope close to her as she traveled towards his voice. She found him in a matter of minutes, however she didn't find what she had expected.

She weaved around a tree and came face-to-ass with Jayfeather. He was scrunched up over on himself, with a paw pressed up tight against his erect, throbbing cock. He thrust his hips gently, only to have the cock fall free from his hold and flop off to the side uselessly.

"What's even the point of this thing?" He growled to himself as he tried to position it again only to get a few more thrusts in before it fell away again. Dirt went flying as he threw himself onto his back in frustration with another snarl and made another grab at his dick.

Leafpool now had a full shot of him, upturned. The massive cock throbbed happily against his belly as he tried to grab it between his two paws. She stopped dead, but her mind raced. Jayfeather continued trying to jerk himself off, oblivious to his own mother's intrusion.

Immediately, she felt herself get wet. Liquid began gathering at the lips of her pussy. Heat crawled up her pelt as it registered with her that this was turning her on, and immensely. Muggy thoughts invaded her mind. About how nice his cock would taste, or how well it would fill up her small, taut vagina. This only egged on her already perverse state, adding to her gathering arousal.

"Leafpool?"

The voice broke her out of her trance. His nose was twitching, taking in the full scent of her soaked pussy no doubt. Fear made the words catch in her throat, but they didn't stop her limbs. She strode forward, her whole body shaking as she did, until she was close enough to smell his arousal. A bead of precum bubbled up out of the cock as it throbbed again. Subconsciously, she licked her lips.

"It's alright," she said shakily, "I want to help." The words were quiet, more for herself than Jayfeather.

"Wha―?" He was cut off as Leafpool leaned forward and took in his full, musky male scent. She shut her eyes in bliss as it swamped all her other senses. With a hesitant tongue, she licked up the underside of his cock. The precum was salty and bitter, but brought her great visceral pleasure.

"Get off of me!" Jayfeather yelled and tried to scoot himself away. Leafpool didn't allow him to get very far. She brought herself forward until she stood over his upturned body.

"Let me do this, please," she begged. She barely thought about what she was doing as she lowered her hips until she felt Jayfeather's hardened cock rub up against her pussy. A shudder passed through her body from the contact. Her heart began to pick up speed, pushing adrenaline throughout her body.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Jayfeather tried to bat at her with his paws, but she dodged them with ease and pinned them down with her own.

"Please stop fighting me so much. I want to make it up to you. I'll do anything. Even something like this." She rubbed up against his dick again, eliciting a gasp.

"I don't want your help, you crazy shit. Get off of me." He struggled against her hold but Leafpool leaned her weight forward, successfully cutting off his attempt to escape.

Knowing she couldn't do anything to stop him from at least trying to escape, she decided on a different approach. She began to slide her ass up and down his erect cock, letting her juices flow freely down the engorged length. His struggling stopped almost immediately, replaced instead with a low moan.

"You don't have to do anything. Let me take care of this," she murmured soothingly. When he didn't do anything to fight back, she took that as permission. With a heart beating fast enough to crack her ribs, she brought her pussy entrance up to the tip of his cock and let it slide down.

She was plenty wet enough for the large cock to slip right into her with no problem. In fact, she got half-way down before she was forced to pull up and push back down. A shaky moan made its way out her lips as she moved herself further down the dick. It felt a lot bigger when it was inside her. Underneath her, Jayfeather's face scrunched up in pleasure. Any sign of resistance was gone.

Eventually she took him to the hilt. She threw her head back and hissed. Pleasure spiked up her spine and straight to her brain. The large cock was pressing up deep into her, touching spots that hadn't been used in ages. Her vision went hazy for minute as she was stretched to her limit to accommodate the size. Crowfeather was moderately sized, so something this big was a whole new experience.

"Is that good?" She panted, looking to Jayfeather for confirmation. He gave a meek nod in response. "I'm glad." A purr rumbled deep in her throat.

For a while she simply ground herself against the base of Jayfeather's dick, gasping hotly whenever it throbbed against her walls. Eventually, she picked her backside up, shivering from the feelings, and slammed it right back down, sending herself into a frenzy. She shouted loudly as it pierced right back up her cunt and slammed into her walls.

"Holy. Shit," Leafpool breathed as she let her body adjust to the overload.

She didn't bother going slow, knowing she could handle it. More feeling burst through her body like explosions every time she dropped herself back down onto the cock. Slowly, the lust was beginning to fog her head. Each time the dick powerfully stretched her open, her thoughts became more and more muddled. The moans that bubbled up from her throat were unstoppable.

After enough time, everything became hazy. All thoughts of 'forgiveness' were totally forgotten. The only thing she wanted now was to feel her son's enormous cock violating her deepest parts. She slammed up and down the rigid cock hard and fast, slapping her ass back down against him with surprising force. Jayfeather was definitely feeling her enthusiasm. His own grunt and groans were blending in with hers.

Juices splashed out from her pussy every time she pushed herself back down on his cock, slicking it up even more to allow her to go faster. Every time it delved back into her, forcing her taut walls to open for it, a new wave of pleasure overtook her body. It wasn't any surprise when she felt a pressure begin to build up inside her.

Jayfeather had begun to buck up into her as well, slamming their hips together even harder.

"You're so big," Leafpool groaned, which was cut off by a shout as he rammed himself back up into her viciously. The cocktip tapped against her cervix, and then dipped into a special bundle of nerves next to it. Again and again, it prodded at them, causing her to fall forward and slump onto his chest. Sharp claw tips pierced into her thighs to keep them in place as Jayfeather continued to buck up into her.

"You're so tight!" He gasped. He must have been in the same state as Leafpool was. Totally void of sense or reason, only lusting after his peak. "Holy shit, you feel so good," he moaned.

A purr rumbled deep in Leafpool's throat. "That's right. Fuck your mother good." She began to nip and suckle at his neck and whisper in his ear, " I want to feel your huge cock blast it's jizz up my tight cunt."

"Oh, god, Leafpool. You're such a little slut," Jayfeather hissed.

"I'm nothing but a whore," Leafpool agreed. She groaned loudly as he slammed all the way back into her again. "Use me however you want. I want to be your fuck toy forever."

The only response she got was a grunt as Jayfeather began to slam his hips up particularly hard, his balls slapping up against her ass each time.

"I'm so close," he choked out between his noises.

Her senses came back briefly and Leafpool quickly pulled her ass away, leaving him humping up into the air. Jayfeather let out a whine of protest, but it was cut short as she turned herself around and sucked the thrusting cock down her throat. Deep-throating was something Crowfeather had been insistent on her being able to do, so she had enough practice. It slipped right over her tongue and down her gullet until her nose was brought right up to his musky balls. With fast, concise movements she slurped up and down the pulsating cock.

It wasn't long until she felt Jayfeather's hind legs wrap around her neck, securing his dick in her throat as it throbbed hard and unleashed itself. Blasts of jizz were forced right down her suckling throat, which she took gratefully.

When his orgasm began to taper off his legs loosened their grip, she brought her head back off of his cock, sucking on it hard the entire time to get the last few spurts of spunk. It was bitter but brought her great visceral joy. It fell from her mouth ungracefully, falling back against his silky underfur.

She took the moment to catch her breath and revel over the taste of jizz left in her mouth. But she wasn't allowed a long rest, as Jayfeather's tongue slithered up her exposed pussy.

It lapped up her rapidly leaking juices and circled around her sensitive nub, causing her to moan loudly. Jayfeather was inexperienced, but made up for it with his enthusiasm as he flicked his tongue over his clit rapidly before bringing his muzzle right up to her pussy and slipping into her with his fleshy muscle. It slid deep into her, bringing another cry of pleasure from Leafpool.

Jayfeather lapped at her slick walls, slurping up all of her sweet, musky liquid. Pulling back out, he ran back over her clit before pulling his mouth onto it and running his tongue over it energetically. The sensation was far too much for her, and Leafpool came hard with a guttural groan.

Her pussy convulsed rapidly, she-cum dribbling from it freely onto Jayfeather's face. This didn't deter him at all. In fact, he began to suck on her clit even harder. She pushed back into his mouth as she rode out her orgasm, her body shuddering and shivering violently. When it relented she pulled away from her son's suckling cavity.

She slumped over, falling off of Jayfeather unceremoniously. Her breathing was ragged and all of her limbs refused to listen. It felt like her entire body was filled with sand. So when she felt paws roughly roll her onto her back, she couldn't do much else other than squeak in protest. Jayfeather was now standing over her. Leafpool looked forward to his cock, which was still throbbing and begging for more.

"You're not getting away this easily," Jayfeather growled. "I'm going to make sure everyone knows you couldn't stop yourself from fucking your son."

Before she could ask what he meant, he brought his hips forward and without any warning, began to empty his bladder onto her. She whined loudly in protest, but couldn't do anything else to avoid the oncoming stream of piss. The stinky liquid soaked into her belly fur and pooled around her body. The stream moved up from her belly to her chest and then to her face. She closed her eyes to stop the cascading urine from getting into them.

It petered off eventually, leaving Leafpool cold and soaked to the bone with Jayfeather's marking. Then, claws dug into her side and flipped her back onto her stomach. A paw reached under her belly to raise her ass back into the air which was followed by a large weight settling onto her back.

"Jayfeather, please." The words were hard to form and came out groggy and slurred.

"Shut up, slut. You wanted to help so badly, you're not getting away until I'm fully satisfied," he snarled. Before she could protest further, teeth sunk deep into her scruff, cutting off anything she was about to say with a whine of pain.

The familiar cock began to slip and slide up against her upraised rear, searching for her pussy again. But, instead, it moved up higher. The slick dick rubbed up against her pink pucker and poised to enter.

Alertness shot through her body. "Wait! Jayfeather, not―" she couldn't get further with her sentence before the hot cocktip pressed right past her sphincter and into her ass. Her body was already exhausted from her orgasm and so couldn't put up a token of resistance. It slipped right into her ass, pushing all the way in until their hips were nestled up to each other.

Leafpool let out a choked cry. She'd never done anything like this before. She could feel every inch, every throb of the intruding cock. Her walls were pressed hard around it, squeezing tight to the pink flesh.

"Please be gentle."

Jayfeather didn't respond with anything other than a harsh tug on her scruff. Slowly, he pulled his hips back until Leafpool could only feel the tip, and then thrust himself back in. It speared up her ass with shocking force. Another cry was ripped from her throat as it pierced deep into her asshole. He chose a slow but hard rhythm, ripping the cock back out of her before ramming it back in with a harsh slap.

Leafpool could feel his balls slap against her pussy every time he bottomed out into her, giving her some sort of odd pleasure. The thrusts were rough and unforgiving, not at all meant to give her any sense of pleasure. But in spite of it, she felt herself getting wet. The feeling of a hot dick spreading open her virgin asshole was revitalizing her lust. With another rough shove up her rectum, she gasped happily.

As her son had his way with her ass, he hooked one of his paws underneath her hind leg far enough to brush up against her clit. Even the gentle rub she got was enough to make her shiver madly and buck back against him. The paw continue to tease at her sensitive nub, making Leafpool move in tandem with his unforgiving thrusting.

It felt like the hot penis was delving further and further into her with each thrust, or maybe her asshole was finally loosening up a little. Regardless of the reason, it was sending sparks of visceral pleasure straight to her brain. Soon nothing else mattered but the teasing paw flicking at her clit and the large cock smashing into her ass. It wasn't long until she groaned loudly and came again, her juices wetting the balls slapping against her pussy.

Her orgasm didn't escape Jayfeather's attention. His chuckle rumbled through her scruff before he leaned forward to bring his muzzle to her ear.. "You really just got off to your son fucking you up the ass."

The words barely registered with Leafpool. Her whole world was blurry. "I love it," she slurred out. "Fuck my ass."

"I'm going to _destroy_ your ass, and I'm going to fill it up so well. I bet you'll love it. Having my seed buried deep inside of you." He nipped at Leafpool's ear.

"Yes, yes, yes." The high-pitched, whiny voice sounded almost foreign to her. "I want it so badly."

"Then you're going to get it."

His thrusting sped up until he pressed their hips together hard. Strong forearms pulled her hips into his as he bit back into her scruff. Blood welled up from the incisions. Leafpool could feel every pulse and throb of the cock as it desperately sought to release. The head expanded and quivered violently as jets of jizz rocketed out of it and straight into her ass. Jayfeather made sure they were kept tight together so that it no where else to go but further into her. The dull heat quickly filled her up.

A couple of stray strings landed across Leafpool's back when he pulled out. She could feel the semen follow Jayfeather's cock as he dismounted, drooling down her legs and sticking to her fur. With nothing holding her up anymore, she collapsed onto the ground in a heaving mess. Completely void of energy, she could do nothing but lay there and try and steady her breathing.

Jayfeather spoke first. "You're disgusting."

The poisonous tone pierced through her lust-addled state. The fog that was encapsulating her brain quickly lifted. "What? But―"

"You're a fucking freak," Jayfeather snarled. His words clawed at her heart. Tears pricked at the edge of her vision.

"No, I only―" she cut herself off as she desperately tried to salvage her thoughts. "I only wanted to help." She tried to sit up to face him but her legs wouldn't move. Guilt crawled up her pelt along with the dawning realization of what had transpired. It was followed by the feeling of bile rising in her throat. She could feel the cooling jizz drooling out of her gaped asshole. The strong scent of urine filled her nostrils.

"Hollyleaf is dead because of you." Venom dripped from his every word. "You don't get to beg for forgiveness now. You don't get to feel better about yourself."

It felt like her heart cracked in half. She squirmed on the ground until she could catch him in the corner of her blurred vision. "I don't know― I can't― I'm―" Her throat tightened up.

"Leave Lionblaze and me alone," was all he said before he disappeared from her vision. The noise of twigs and leaves crunching under his paws let her know he was leaving.

All of her emotions surged forth at once, making it impossible to stop the cry that erupted from her. She pulled herself into a disheveled ball, moving her paw over her muzzle to stifle her whimpering. After her emotional energy was spent, she managed enough willpower to get back onto her paws and begin grooming. She didn't even care to wrinkle her nose at the strong scent of the piss clinging to her belly, or the awful taste of jizz stuck to her backside. Once she was decently presentable, she sluggishly made her way back to camp.

* * *

**Criticism, comments, compliments? Hit up that review box.**


	3. A Midnight Meeting

**This is a request I got way way long ago. I had written a pretty shoddy draft for it, and thought it might be a fun idea to revisit it. I don't know if it turned out any better, or even if the person who requested it is still active here. But if you are, let me know what you think. :3**

**To add onto that, I want to write my next chapter about an actual couple. If anyone has any pairings, canon or otherwise, that they'd like to see me write about feel free to suggest them. I don't have any real ideas myself. Bonus points if its a couple that doesn't get a lot of limelight.**

**Tell me if there are any glaring issues, please.**

**Contains:**

**-Male x Male**

**-Frotting**

**-Rape**

* * *

"ShadowClan border patrol again?" Dovewing groaned.

"We're nearly there. Are you seriously complaining now?" Ivypool chided her, but her bemused smile showed she was only teasing.

"It's too hot out for a patrol. On days like this the Clans should just agree on lazing around in their camps instead of marking borders," she huffed.

"You do that anyway," Bumblestripe chimed in with his own jab.

Dovewing immediately rounded on him, faking offense. "I thought you were supposed to be on my side. You're my mate!"

"He just calls it as he sees it," said Ivypool, her grin growing wider.

It was a hot and muggy greenleaf day. Bumblestripe would have loved to do nothing more than find some nice shade in camp to take a nap. Unfortunately, Bramblestar set him up on border patrol. Fortunately, it was with his mate and her sister.

A purr rumbled all throughout his body as the two sisters continued to tease each other. For a really long time, Bumblestripe had been worried Ivypool would stay mad at Dovewing forever. So watching them banter with each other so casually always made him happy.

He didn't even notice the two of them had stopped and were now looking to him.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Dovewing asked.

Bumblestripe shrugged casually. "I'm not allowed to be happy?"

"With Dovewing around? That's a death wish." Ivypool stuck her tongue out toward her sister.

"Alright that does it!" Dovewing bellowed. "Get over here." Bumblestripe stepped backwards as she bunched up her haunches and launched herself past him and at Ivypool with sheathed paws.

Ivypool ducked out of the way before letting out a loud laugh. "You're gonna have to catch me first," she taunted.

Dovewing sprang at her again, this time finding her target. They went tumbling to the ground in a heap of fur and laughter.

"Aren't we supposed to be marking the border?" But his words fell on deaf ears.

"That's what I thought, too," another voice said.

All three of them looked to the owner of the voice. A large, burly tom stood on the other side of the border. Muscles visibly rippled underneath his thick, tabby coat. Fierce, dark amber eyes were watching them with indifference. Bumblestripe had never met the tom personally, but from the rumors he knew exactly who he was.

"Tigerheart." Ivypool regarded him coldly. Her earlier, playful demeanor totally vanished. Dovewing stood further back than Ivypool, as if hiding behind her. Bumblestripe could feel a strange tension begin to gather in the air. Two more ShadowClanners stood by his side, no doubt they were on a border patrol as well.

"Is this the kind of warriors ThunderClan trains? Oversized kits?" The two ShadowClan cats behind him laughed.

Bumblestripe looked to Dovewing, whose eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. He knew that look all too well. Before she could say anything to get herself in trouble, he spoke up.

"You'd think so with how these two act," he joked as he sidled up to lay his tail along Dovewing's flank reassuringly. She relaxed against his touch almost instantly and, reluctantly, sat back on her haunches. Bumblestripe could feel the tension leave her body as she relaxed against him.

"Yeah, you would," Tigerheart said coolly. His eyes were fixed to Dovewing, but Bumblestripe could feel their intensity.

"You don't have anything better to do other than making lame jabs at us?" Ivypool asked.

Tigerheart ignored her. Instead, his eyes moved to Bumblestripe, who immediately froze under the icy gaze. He couldn't name the feeling he got from the piercing look, but it sent a shiver up his spine.

"We should get back to our patrol." Bumblestripe nudged at Dovewing's shoulder, who sent one last look to Tigerheart before tapping Ivypool on the shoulder. The two looked to Bumblestripe before departing quickly, disappearing into the underbrush. Bumblestripe made to move after him but was stopped.

"Wait." Tigerheart dismissed his two clanmates with a flick of his tail. "You're Bumblestripe, right?" His voice was cold.

Bumblestripe's skin crawled as he stepped closer, and all of his instincts told him to run. Underneath his indifferent gaze, he felt like a piece of prey.

"Yeah. I think we met at a gathering once or twice," Bumblestripe said, thanking StarClan is voice was more steady than his heart beat.

"Yeah, maybe." He paused. The silence dragged on until he added, "we have to talk. It's about Dovewing."

Bumblestripe perked his ears up. This wasn't what he expected. "What about her?"

Tigerheart opened his mouth but was cut off by Ivypool calling to him somewhere off in the brush. "Bumblestripe! Stop making googly eyes at other Clan cats and get over here."

Bumblestripe wondered if he imagined the flash of irritation on Tigerheart's face. "Tonight," he whispered, making Bumblestripe strain to hear him. "Meet me here, alone, when the moon is at its peak. She's in danger." He turned around without even waiting for a response and bounded off, leaving Bumblestripe in a daze.

"Bumblestripe?" Dovewing's voice broke him out of his state. "You alright, hun?"

He smiled, and he hoped it looked reassuring. "Yeah, sorry. He wanted to make fun of me a bit more. You know how ShadowClanners are."

Dovewing's brow furrowed. "I wouldn't worry about anything that tom says." She didn't offer any other explanation, instead she pressed up against him and laid her tail over his back protectively. A purr rumbled in her throat. "Now let's get going. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can go and find some nice shade to sleep in."

"Wouldn't want you to be forced to sleep outside of the shade." Bumblestripe began to purr as well.

He gave her a loving lick on the cheek before signalling for her to lead. Even though he watched him leave, he could practically feel the amber eyes boring into him as he turned to follow after Dovewing. He resisted the urge to check back over his shoulder for the burly tom.

As soon as the trio made it back to camp Dovewing made a beeline for the shade and Ivypool excused herself, leaving Bumblestripe to pick out something to eat. He sorted through the fresh-kill pile before he found a squirrel and freshly caught blue jay. Content with his choices, he trotted over to where Dovewing was sprawled out dramatically.

He dropped the prey and nudged the blue jay towards her, which was immediately snatched up by her.

"You know me so well," she said as she began to pluck the feathers off of the carcass.

Bumblestripe settled down next to her and bit into his squirrel, greatly appreciating the flavors of the meat as it washed over his tongue. "I've had to pick prey out for you so often, it's really no surprise," he responded.

"Yeah, well, that's your job. And you're the absolute best at it, might I add." Dovewing finally managed the last of the blue pinions and didn't waste any time digging into the plump bird.

"Is that supposed to be a 'thank you'?"

She swallowed down her mouthful with a roll of her eyes. "So needy." The word was held out dramatically, to emphasis her anguish. "Fine. Thank you for the bird. Better?"

Bumblestripe hummed appreciatively and licked over her muzzle. "And here I was wondering if you'd ever learn your manners."

Dovewing scoffed. "I know my manners perfectly well, thank you very much. It's just that very few are deserving of them."

"Well, it's very kind of you to consider me as such." Bumblestripe bowed his head to her in mock respect so when she smashed her paw down onto his forehead he had no chance of seeing it. He pulled his head back up from the ground to meet Dovewing's wide grin. In response, his own lips tugged themselves up into a smile.

Never had he thought he would ever be mates with a cat as incredible as her. She was caring, funny, and just brash enough to make it all interesting. When he had confessed to her, the moment seemed to have stretched on forever, and now it felt like time was always too short.

The good mood didn't last long, though.

"So," Dovewing said after the two finished their prey. "What else did those guys want?"

Bumblestripe realized she was talking about the ShadowClan border patrol. "Nothing much, other than the usual jokes they make about us," he lied. It left a bad taste in his mouth, feeling the need to hide what Tigerheart told him, but he knew she would follow him if he didn't. If he even decided to trust what he said, anyway.

Dovewing's brows scrunched up in obvious thought. "Did Tigerheart say anything?"

He felt his heart punch at his ribs. "About what?"

She shifted awkwardly against him. Her right ear twitched rapidly, something she only did when she was in extreme thought, Bumblestripe often noted. "About me, maybe?"

"Why would he say anything about you?" Bumblestripe tried to sound casual.

She cast her eyes to the ground and shrugged. "Nevermind, then. I was just wondering is all."

Bumblestripe could tell there was more to it, but refused to press further. Maybe what Tigerheart said was true, he thought, and she already knew. Shaking the thought, and trying to alleviate the bad mood, Bumblestripe tilted his head in mock thought before saying, "Actually, now that you mention it, he did talk about how you smell like a maggot-filled rat."

"He did not!" Dovewing squealed, her face lighting up with a smile as she batted at his side.

"He _totally_ did."

The sun made its way through the sky and with time it began to sink below the horizon, a purple hue pulling up opposite of its descent. The camp became more and more sparse as the darkness fell over the hollow, most of the cats retreating to their respective dens for a good night sleep. Bumblestripe, however, had different plans.

It felt like ages before he dared to open his eyes. Finally, the rise and fall of Dovewing's breathing told him she was sleeping peacefully. To make sure not to disturb her, he carefully removed himself from her side. He had to keep careful watch to not step on any other cats as he made his way for the exit.

Even at night, the air was warm and muggy. Looking up into the sky he noticed the moon was well on its way to the peak. If he wanted to make it on time to Tigerheart's meeting, he would have to hurry. He gave the guards an excuse about a midnight stroll as he walked past them and into the forest.

He felt the difference between night and day immediately. It was as if even the trees had fallen asleep. The almost tangible silence was only disrupted by either his clumsy footing or the occasional hoot of an owl. A sense of foreboding and dread came with the eerie atmosphere, settling in his stomach like bad prey. Twice he seriously considered turning back and cuddling up next to his mate and drifting off into sleep but each time he reminded himself it was for Dovewing's sake. If something happened to her he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Tigerheart was already waiting for him when he reached the border. His amber eyes glowed ominously under the moonlight, further feeding Bumblestripe's sense of dread.

"So you decided to come." Much like before, his face was devoid of any discernible emotion. In spite of that, Bumblestripe tensed his muscles. Something felt off.

"Yeah." Bumblestripe swallowed a little harder than he intended to. It felt like he was suffocating in his unease, but Tigerheart seemed completely fine. He cut right to the chase. "Who's trying to hurt Dovewing?"

He made a gesture to move closer, and fighting against his screaming instincts, Bumblestripe walked right up to the border. Tigerheart did a quick scan of the area before leaning forward. Bumblestripe did the same, perking his ears up expectantly.

All of his doubts were confirmed. "Me."

A huge weight threw itself against Bumblestripe before he could even register what was said. With a thump he was sent crashing to the ground. Pain lanced up his side as it collided with the hard ground, pulling a cry of hurt from him. Before he could try and retaliate, teeth sunk into his scruff and threw his head up against a nearby tree. More pain exploded through him, black spots blinking into existence.

He struggled with his paws to find purchase but he was far too disoriented. His skull was slammed against the trunk again and darkness engulfed his world.

When Bumblestripe opened his eyes, he was somewhere he didn't recognize. Pine trees stretched up all around him and the ground was muddy. He tried to move, but agony surged through him. It felt like someone had dropped a whole mountain on him.

"Finally awake." It was a statement more than anything. Tigerheart padded into his vision.

"What the fuck?" His words came out slurred and nearly unintelligible. When he opened his mouth, the unmistakable scent of ShadowClan flooded over his tongue.

"I didn't mean to beat you unconscious, but it ended up working in my favor anyway." Tigerheart said. His voice was as it always was, but his eyes held a new emotion in them. Bumblestripe couldn't place the name given the throbbing headache.

"What do you mean?" Bumblestripe stammered out. His mouth was puffy and dry and didn't work how to wanted it to.

"They'll think you came wandering into ShadowClan territory, so now I'll have a good enough excuse as to why you'll be found the way you are." His lips curled up maliciously. "StarClan must be on my side."

Fresh new pain coursed through him as a heavy paw began to crush his head into the dirt. The only thing Bumblestripe could do was let out a cry of dissatisfaction.

"What are you doing?" Bumblestripe half-growled.

The laugh that Tigerheart let out chilled Bumblestripe to his bones. It was cold and disdainful, full of hate. "I'm paying it back. All the pain and sadness she put me through. I can't do it to her, though. As much as I might hate it, I still love her. So you'll be taking her place."

"I didn't do anything to you." Bumblestripe tried to sound threatening, but his racing pulse only served to make him trip over his words.

"Oh, no, _you_ didn't. But, Dovewing," he spit the name out like it was poison, "did plenty."

"You… and Dovewing?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Tigerheart's face broke its composure for the first time. Realization dawned over his features. "She never told you." His smile returned, but it somehow looked even crueler. "Of course she never told you. It was our dirty little secret, and she plans on keeping it that way. Even from her most oh-so-precious mate." He leaned in close to his ear. "That's right. Dovewing loved me far before she ever did you. And do you know what else she loved?"

The question hung in the air until Bumblestripe forced himself to ask, "what?"

"Sucking my cock." Tigerheart's breath was hot and uncomfortable as it blew into Bumblestripe's ear. "She would meet up with me every night, and every night she'd go down on me like a fish begging for water. Her mouth was fucking amazing."

Anger swamped him. "You used her." Bumblestripe growled. With newfound courage, he brought himself swaying to his feet, ignoring the protest from his body. He pulled his lips back into a snarl.

"I did no such thing," he hissed, narrowing his eyes to slits. "I never pushed her to do anything she didn't want to do, and you'll be smart to not throw around accusations like that."

"Like I'd believe a Dark Forest sympathizer like you," he spat. "You're nothing but a traitor."

For the first time, he saw Tigerheart's face contort in anger. He launched himself at Bumblestripe but this time he was prepared and moved himself out of the way. Turning quickly to face him, he bunched up his legs for a counterattack.

"Don't you dare call me that." His pupils were slits against his wide, amber eyes. "I made my mistakes, but I won't have a lowly ThunderClanner trying to act like he's better than me. You're nothing, Bumblestripe. Not to anyone, and especially not her." His fur was spiked up along his spine. "You're plain, and boring. The only reason Dovewing would choose someone like you as a mate is to get other toms off her back."

Fury surged through Bumblestripe, drowning out his reason. He hurled himself forward with a yowl. Tigerheart met him with claws and the two went barreling to the ground, scratching at each other. Tigerheart lashed out with his hind legs and caught him in the stomach, sending Bumblestripe rolling off of him with a groan of pain.

Once again, Tigerheart loomed over him. He placed a paw against Bumblestripe's throat, its claws were pricking against his skin.

"I was going to let you go easy, but you just convinced me otherwise. I'm going to break you tonight. You'll wish you were dead when I'm done with you."

Bumblestripe snarled at him. "Do your worst."

"Trust me, I will." Tigerheart placed a firm paw on his chest and let the claws slide out into his skin, blood welling up from the point of entry. Bumblestripe suppressed the whimper that welled up in his throat.

Tigerheart brought his face close to his again. "You stole Dovewing from me. Which means I'll never get to take her virginity, so," he spread his legs, giving Bumblestripe a clear view of his fat, swollen sheath just as the tip of his pink cock slid out in excitement, "I'm just going to have to take yours."

All of his bravery vanished. With wide eyes, his situation truly sunk in. Fear spread through him like fire, throwing his mind into a frenzy.

"Wait―" Bumblestripe tried to say, but the paw on his chest pressed down hard, thrusting all the air from his body.

"You had your chance. Now you're going to sit nice and pretty like the good girl you are and let me have my way with you." Not letting up any pressure, making it difficult for Bumblestripe to even take a breath, Tigerheart lowered himself until their sheaths were pressed together. He began to move it, rubbing up and down against Bumblestripe's with delicious friction.

He watched in horror as Tigerheart's dick began to fully unveil itself. The more he grinded against Bumblestripe's sheath, the more the pink monstrosity grew. And, much to his dismay, Bumblestripe's body was reacting in a similar fashion. His own cock was eagerly pushing out into the open to greet the energetic dick.

His reaction didn't go unnoticed. Tigerheart smiled down at him. "Atta girl. You know exactly what you want." He pushed down harder, sending a repulsive jolt of pleasure through Bumblestripe's body. He suppressed the groan that began to mount in his throat, but he could nothing about his cock pulsing hard and slipping out of its casing.

The friction between the two organs felt amazing, as much as Bumblestripe hated to admit it. As the pleasure he felt continued to escalate, so did the disgust that churned in his stomach. Eventually, both of their cocks reached full mast, but Tigerheart only pressed further into him. He rapidly humped his length along Bumblestripe's. Seeing the two cocks side by side, he had to admit he was a little jealous. He always knew his cock was nothing special, but Tigerheart had an easy paw-length on him.

His mind wasn't allowed to linger on that thought too long, though, as another rub along his cock sent more sparks of pleasure through his legs. Involuntarily, they bucked themselves up into the thrust.

"What a naughty molly," he purred, and began to move a bit faster. It was nigh painful the friction the two cocks were generating, but unfortunately it didn't deter his sex drive.

The feelings became to much for poor Bumblestripe to control, and time froze as his willpower broke down. The moan he'd been holding back erupted forth in one long, gratuitous noise. That was the trigger that his body needed to really begin taking over. His hips moved up in tandem with Tigerheart's, pressing their dicks together in a blissful collision.

He did his best to stifle the rest of the noises that pushed at his throat. They came out as muffled moans and groans. Above him, Tigerheart began to breath noticeably heavier.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, you gay shit?" Bumblestripe could feel the hot breath on his face as Tigerheart spoke. "You love the feeling of a cock against yours."

Bumblestripe was quickly losing the battle for control. His lust was beginning to cloud his judgement. "I― I don't," he said, his back arching up off the ground in joy. It was a complete lie, and he knew it. As much as he wanted to deny the pleasure rippling through him, he couldn't. A pressure began to mount in his cock, signalling his imminent discharge.

"Liar." A feral smile stretched across Tigerheart's face. "And I'm going to make you admit it. You won't be walking straight for a moon when I'm done fucking your pussy."

The grip on his self-control was already starting to slip but coupled with Tigerheart's words, he couldn't hold onto it anymore. Breath hitching in his throat, it fell away to his libido completely as his whole body shuddered in euphoria. He tossed his head back against the ground and strained his cock firm against Tigerheart's as the first wave of ecstasy crashed through his body.

His balls pulled tight against his base as string after string of jizz rocketed out of his cocktip, splattering across his belly and chest in white streaks. Stars danced under his eyelids as he rode out the orgasm with a loud, unintelligible groan.

When it finished he slumped back against the muddy ground. His mouth hung open in exhaustion, his chest heaving to get some much needed air back into his system. For a couple of second, he even forgot where he was. He was brutally reminded, though, when he felt teeth dig sharp into his ear and tug on it. The command was obvious. He rolled onto his belly in obedience and without even being asked, raised his ass into the air with his tail kinked over his back. All of his actions were now being guided by his overbearing need to be drilled.

"That's a good girl," Tigerheart sneered. "This is going to be fun."

A weight settled on his back and paws gripped securely to his inner thighs. For extra leverage, claws extended into his tender skin. They unsheathed fully, piercing deep into his flesh as Tigerheart settled himself on top of Bumblestripe. The pain was dulled by his lust.

It didn't take long until he felt a hot cock press up against his sphincter. He couldn't hold back the shudder of anticipation."

"Tell me how much you want my cock," Tigerheart breathed into his ear.

"So badly," he panted. "I want to feel your massive dick inside of me." He greedily pushed his ass up against the cock rubbing over his asshole. Somewhere deep in his logic-deprived brain he knew he should feel ashamed, but it was drowned out by his throbbing cock.

Tigerheart was hasty to line of the tip of his dick with his asshole and then push forward. Pain lanced through him immediately. A hot, fiery agony ripped through Bumblestripe's body. A small amount of reason surfaced through the pain. He clawed against the muddy ground for any purchase to pull himself away from the encroaching cock but was ultimately unsuccessful.

The cock pressed deeper into him, straining his walls far past their limits. Bumblestripe let out another cry of anguish but was ultimately powerless to do anything.

An emotion akin to relief washed over him when he finally felt the base press against him. Big, heavy balls settled themselves on top of his, letting him now he had taken the entirety of the brutal monster. Teeth latched onto his ear and yanked his head back, pulling a hiss from him, as the cock pulled a little ways back out before pushing forward again.

Tigerheart settled into that gentle rhythm. Every time he would pull back a little further before spearing himself back in, sending new pain rippling through Bumblestripe. Still,his own cock pulsed happily at the abuse.

The delicacy he was displaying was short-lived. As soon Bumblestripe felt him work his way back to his pucker, he slammed forward. In a single motion the cock ripped into him. His ass had loosened a bit thanks to his previous tempo, causing it hurt a lot less when Tigerheart bottomed out in him. He then pulled back out, hugging tight to him, and plunged back in again.

Dull pain pulsed everytime Tigerheart would push back into his abused rear, but it was beginning to fade to an irritation until finally, he had no problem with the monstrous dick pounding into his ass. It slipped in and out of him with ease, the copious precum Bumblestripe could feel leaking into him serving as lubrication.

Eventually, he began to feel pleasure. He gasped hotly when the cock pushed deep into him and touched at a special nerve. Euphoria rushed through him, and he propelled his ass back against the delving cock. It penetrated unfathomably far into him, each time heavy balls slapping against his rear. The sensation brought him a strange thrill that his cock agreed with, letting out a jet of precum.

"I'm glad you're finally realizing what you are. A horny molly in need of a good cock to put her in her place," Tigerheart said.

Bumblestripe grunted in agreement. "I need to be taught that I'm nothing more than your toy," he groaned.

He gasped, whined, and groaned as he pushed back against Tigerheart's powerful thrusting hips. His mind was in a frenzy, its only focus being to get fucked as fast and hard as it could by the dominating tom.

His efforts gave results. Tigerheart's grip on his ear was getting tighter and tighter until it felt like he would punch clean through it. His claws were digging deeper into his inner thighs, blood welling up and dripping down. The extra grip was used to pull Bumblestripe back onto him with a vicious lust, slamming harder and harder into him.

"Your little pussy feels so nice." Tigerheart's voice was muffled through his hold on Bumblestripe's ear. "I'm going to breed you so well."

His tongue couldn't form words anymore, so Bumblestripe settled with whining loudly. His cock was throbbing hard, almost painfully, as it teetered on its own climax. Lust took over his actions as he summoned all his strength to push himself up off the ground and onto his hind legs. Tigerheart let out a cry of surprise as he went crashing onto his back, his teeth ripping clean through Bumblestripe's ear. The pain was barely registered, though. Bumblestripe scrambled on to him and immediately lined his ass up with the cock before dropping down on it. With a head thrown back in bliss, he rode his ass up and down the length.

The new position let the dick reach his prostate with ease and Bumblestripe took extra care to make sure it would. It struck into it over and over again, sending him into a fit of joy.

"Oh, fuck." Was all the warning he got before the cock he was riding released its payload. The heat spilled into him with a force that pushed him to his own peak.

All it took was a couple of more jabs to his prostate. A pitiful cry rang through the forest as he reached his second orgasm, measly strings of spunk spurting from his cock as he continued to ride the large prick, lost in the euphoria.

When he pulled himself off of Tigerheart's softening cock, he fell off onto his side. With the conclusion of his orgasm, his head began to clear. Slowly, his reasoning came back to him and with it came a surge of shame. He darted his eyes rapidly between Tigerheart and his cock, which was sluggishly retracting back into its sheath.

Comprehension of the situation hit him like a falling tree. Thoughts raced through his head, far too many to understand. Disgust overwhelmed him, churning his stomach violently.

"You liked it," Tigerheart said with a malicious smile spread across his muzzle.

"I―" Bumblestripe cut himself off to staunch the vomit he could feel pushing for his throat. "I did not." The lie did little to comfort him. He searched for some way to deny what he had felt. But the semen that was drooling down his legs let him know there was nothing he could say to justify what he'd done.

Tigerheart rolled onto his paws and pulled himself up. "If that's what you want to tell yourself." He walked a few steps before stopping. "And, just so you know, if this gets out I'll pay a little visit to Dovewing next." He didn't offer anymore words before he disappeared into the trees.

Bumblestripe wanted to call after him with some insult, but the words died in his throat. Instead, he struggled his bruised body to its feet. The wounds inflicted on him burned with fresh agony, but he pushed past that. Grey light was pouring over the treetops, letting him know just how long they'd been out here. Dovewing would end up waking up before he got back to the hollow, which means he'd need a good excuse.

Pain radiating throughout his body, he began his journey back to the hollow.

* * *

**Critcism, comments, compliments? Hit up that review box.**


	4. Squirrelflight x Leafpool

**I've been trying to work on the _single couple suggestion_ I got but it's been an uphill battle. In the meantime I decided I wanted to write a short lesbian smut. Which you'll find out shortly I'm pretty shitty at. This is a lot shorter than what I usually try for.**

**Enjoy some sisterly incest. :)**

**Contains:**

**-Female x Female**

**-Incest**

* * *

Squirrelflight woke up to the press of her mate's pelt against her own as dim, grey light shone in through the warriors' den entrance. Looking around, she could tell she was one of the only to be awake. The sleeping forms of her clanmates surrounded her.

Eventually, she worked up the willpower to pull herself away from the warmth of Brambleclaw's pelt. The camp was empty of any sign of life. The few early risers were more than likely out hunting.

With no one to pass the time with her options were pretty limited. There was only one cat she knew would be up right now and still hanging around in camp. She shook her pelt to shake off the last bit of sleep that hung over her, and trotted towards the cave entrance.

The cool stone floor of the medicine cat den sent a shiver through her. Sure enough though, Leafpool was sitting and idly checking through her herbs. With a methodical paw, she sorted through the various leaves and berries. What ones were which, Squirrelflight would never have been able to even guess.

The sound of the vines parting was enough to grab Leafpool's attention. She perked up and looked toward Squirrelflight, surprised flitting across her face. It was quickly replaced with a smile.

"You scared me," she said and motioned with her tail to come sit down. Squirrelflight complied. "You're not usually up so early. I can give you an herb if you're having trouble sleeping."

Just the thought of herbs made Squirrelflight's stomach turn. "Ew. No, thanks. I think I'll pass on that one."

Leafpool's features lit up in amusement. "You are such a kit."

"Everyone hates the taste of those nasty herbs. It doesn't mean I'm a kit," Squirrelflight protested, "I bet even you don't like them."

"I have to work with them. They hardly bother me anymore." Leafpool turned her attention away from her herbs. "And you dodged the question. What are you doing up so early?"

"Brambleclaw," she said simply. "Some of the she-cats have gone into heat and it's made him really horny. He kept bugging me yesterday, so I decided to let him mate me a bit earlier than usual. You know how that stuff wipes me out."

Leafpool rolled her eyes. "Toms."

"Sometimes I wonder if they only think with their dick," Squirrelflight joked.

A purr rumbled through Leafpool. "It really seems that way. Brambleclaw isn't the only one affected by it. Some of the toms have been unbearable lately. I'm getting tired of all the passes they're making on me."

"You?" Squirrelflight sniffed the air curiously. A sultry smell was underlying the bitter scent of herbs, confirming her hunch. Its source was painfully obvious. "You're in heat?"

The fur visibly prickled along Leafpool's spine. "Yeah. It crept up on me a few days ago. I was meaning to go out and collect something to help stifle the scent but I just haven't gotten around to it."

"You could have said something to me, you know. I'm always willing to help you out."

Leafpool broke eye contact to focus back on her herbs. "It's not really a huge problem. I was going to go and get them today."

"Oh, dear StarClan." Squirrelflight let out a dramatic huff. "I've done this how many times now, and you're still acting weird about it? And you called _me_ the kit."

There was a stretch of silence as Leafpool shuffled her paws."It's embarrassing," she muttered, her focus still on the ground.

"Everyone goes through heat." Squirrelflight laid her tail over the base of Leafpool's spine. She could feel the fur rise at the touch and then slowly settle back down. "And even medicine cats need help with it. It's really not that weird."

There was a pregnant pause before Leafpool looked back up to Squirrelflight. "Arlight. If you say so." Contradictory to her words, her face was plainly displaying her doubt.

A grin spread across Squirrelflight's face. "Good. Now, why don't you let me be a good sibling and help out my sister? Get on your back."

With a small nod, Leafpool took a few hesitant steps away from her herbs. With one last worried look to Squirrelflight she awkwardly rolled over onto her back to expose her belly. Her hind legs were spread wide to show off the pink, rosy pussy.

"Perfect," commented Squirrelflight before taking careful steps toward her. She drank in the potent scent of the swelling vagina. It was powerful enough now to swamp the usual herb-scent that took precedent.

Just the musk of her sister's pussy was enough to kick start her own arousal. A new hunger rose up in Squirrelflight, prompting her to settle herself down and nuzzle at Leafpool's pussy. It was hot to the touch and wetness was already gathering at the lips.

"You said just a couple of days?" Squirrelflight asked.

"It, ah, might've been a bit longer than that." Leafpool gasped as Squirrelflight prodded with her muzzle.

"That seems more likely." She swiped a tongue over the pink lips, the textured organ flitting over the plump clit briefly. Leafpool let out a guttural moan loud enough to echo in the empty den. The stimulation was enough to prompt more juices to leak out and coat the already wet vagina.

After a few more teasing licks and accompanying gasps, Squirrelflight gently took the sensitive nub into her mouth. Her teeth dug in enough to stimulate the clit without causing any pain as she ran her agile tongue over the head of it slowly and teasingly.

Muffled moans filled the small area as Squirrelflight put her skills to the test, twirling the nub in her mouth around and battering it with her skillful tongue. Leafpool began to whimper as her hips began to move and grind against Squirrelflight's mouth in clear desperation.

Pulling back, she began to lap at her leaking cunt instead. The salty juices sent lust bristling through Squirrelflight. She could feel her own cunt beginning to heat up and gather wetness as she lifted her tail up to let the cool wind blow against it.

Changing her tactics again, she dipped her tongue in between the lips, parting them as it made its way into her. The lips closed taut around the organ as it moved against the walls. In and out, in and out, she rubbed against the sensitive inner flesh. Leafpool let out another hot gasp, followed by a grunt as she tried to move in tandem with her sister.

"Oh, StarClan, yes," Leafpool whined, barely loud enough to make out. The reason was evident enough as her legs crossed over Squirrelflight's neck and pulled her in closer. The walls around her tongue went taut and with a long whimper, Leafpool released all over her sister's face.

She faithfully lapped up what liquid she could, her muzzle held tight to the convulsing pussy. The juices wet her muzzle and cheeks as they sprayed from Leafpool. When the orgasm subsided, her legs fell away letting Squirrelflight pull back. The salty taste stained her tongue and spiked her lust.

"You didn't last very long," teased Squirrelflight, swiping her tongue around her muzzle to catch more of her sister's cum.

"It's been a while." Leafpool's chest rose and fell with her ragged breathing. "And you didn't give me much of a chance."

"Well don't think we're done yet." She stood up and positioned herself face-to-face with Leafpool. "You ready?"

"Please," Leafpool breathed, squirming against the ground in anticipation.

Lowering her hips, Squirrelflight brought her own leaking pussy to settle against her sisters. A shiver ran up her spine as the hot flesh met, their sensitive nubs rubbing against each other. Both cunts were already slick and shiny with their respective juices, assisting greatly as they began to rub against each other.

Squirrelflight started out with slow humps, sliding their pussies together and reveling in the deliberate pace. Raw pleasure sparked up her spine with each push down into her sister. Her clit rubbed wonderfully against the slick pussy.

"You're so wet," Squirrelflight purred as she pressed harder into her sister. "You must really love it when your sister rubs against you."

"Yes, I do," Leafpool whispered, "Your pussy is hot." Her breath came in short pants as she desperately pushed her hips up against Squirrelflight's.

"Someone's eager. What happened to being so embarrassed?"

"I don't care anymore. Just, please, make me cum."

A cheeky grin spread across her face. "That's the spirit."

Squirrelflight's breathing began to pick up as she pressed harder against her. Leafpool grinded up against her, their hips pushing and rubbing together in a chaotic frenzy. Their nubs rubbed against each other's bodies in hot friction as they picked up their pace.

They were both grunting and moaning loudly, the outside world forgotten as all that mattered was the heat and pleasure they were producing between them. Claws scraped against the stone floor as Squirrelflight pressed their bodies closer together, the two's hot breath swapping between them.

"You feel so fucking good," Squirrelflight grunted out.

"I love your hot, throbbing pussy," Leafpool whimpered, "Please, cum on me. I want to feel it." Leafpool reached up and licked at Squirrelflight's muzzle, who took the hint and opened her mouth to press their lips together. Their tongues lapped at each other in a craze for pleasure.

Their bellies were pressed tight, their juices matting down all the fur in the vicinity of their wildly thrusting privates. The pleasure mounted rapidly in Squirrelflight's stomach, but Leafpool was the first to reach her peak. Her moan was wet and muffled between their locked lips as her body spasmed and jerked wildly in euphoria.

In response, Squirrelflight's own pussy convulsed and began to spray its juices. The two continued to rub violently against each other as they rode out their respective orgasms. After a couple of seconds, they slowed their movements and broke apart. Squirrelflight rolled off of Leafpool, gulping for air.

She turned her head to look at her sister. "Better?"

Leafpool nodded, a dreamy smile stretched across her muzzle. "Much."

* * *

**Critcism, comments, compliments? Hit up that review box.**


	5. Jayfeather x Half Moon

**I've been working on this since I got the request for it. I've been chipping away at it sentences at a time so if there's some inconsistencies (not that anyone here will notice) let me know. Hope this lives up your expectations that you had, like, five months ago Fanguy.**

**Takes place during the first book of the fifth series.**

**CONTAINS:**

**-Male x Female**

**-Watersports**

* * *

Jayfeather was hunched over his herb supply with his mouth hung open, trying to sort through them. He was low on dock leaf, he knew, and also marigold. Frustration prickled along his spine. Herb gathering would have been a good excuse to get out of the camp, if only Leafpool hadn't disappeared that morning.

Most of the she-cats had just started going into heat and even from his cave, he could catch whiffs of the intoxicating scent. The she-cats pranced around totally shameless as they tried to coax their mates into a quick rut. And while Jayfeather couldn't see them flashing the toms, he could easily smell it.

"Which one is this?" Briarlight asked, breaking his train of thought. She scooted one of the herbs closer to Jayfeather. Even Briarlight was exuding that sweet, tantalizing smell.

He took a sniff, drawing in the bitter and familiar scent, thankful for the powerful smell. "That's dock leaf," he said and then quickly moved it to its proper pile. "Thank you."

"Of course," Briarlight purred and pressed closer to him, wreathed in her sweet scent.

He repressed a sorrowful sigh. It was going to be a long day.

The vines to his den rustled, signifying to Jayfeather someone had just waltzed in. The sound of only three paws hitting the stone flooring told him that whoever it was also had a thorn lodged in one of their paws. He opened his jaw to take in the scent, hidden underneath the powerful smell of his herb storage. Berrynose.

_Three times I've been interrupted now_, he counted ruefully. It was starting to seem like he would never finish this.

"Jayfeather, can you get out this―"

"Thorn. I know," Jayfeather cut him off. "Briarlight, I need some oak leaf. Berrynose, get over here and show me your paw."

If Jayfeather could still feel others emotions, he had no doubt he would be able to feel irritation pricking at Berrynose's pelt. But, as it was, since the Dark Forest was chased off he had lost all access to such power.

Berrynose let out a low whine when Jayfeather plucked the thorn harshly from his paw pad.

"You've suffered worse wounds, I suspect," Jayfeather scoffed. "At least try and pretend it didn't hurt." He could almost feel Berrynose's need to snap back at him.

"I got the oak leaf, Jayfeather," Briarlight meowed before Berrynose could offer any retort.

"Thank you," he said and bent down to chew up the leaf into a pasty poultice. The bitter taste coated the entire inside of his mouth, much to his displeasure. When it was chewed well enough, he spat it out and smeared it across Berrynose's paw pad. "Make sure not to wipe that off. If you do, come back right away or I'll have your ears."

"I will," Berrynose grumbled, and then added under his breath, "sounds like someone needs to get laid."

Jayfeather had no trouble hearing his comment. "And someone needs to learn when it's best to keep his maw shut if he knows what's good for him," he snapped.

He couldn't see it, but he could imagine the sneer that Berrynose gave him before he continued on his way out of the den.

"You seem crankier than usual today," Briarlight piped up. Her tone was teasing, but it grated Jayfeather's nerves anyway. "Don't tell me you're missing Alderpaw."

"If that cat never comes back from his journey, it'll be too soon," Jayfeather grumbled. "In fact, I wish Leafpool had went with him. If she tells me we need more catmint one more time, I am going to rip her pelt off."

"Speaking of Leafpool, where is she? She said she would help me exercise today."

Jayfeather shrugged. "She left early this morning for whatever reason. She didn't tell me when she'd get back."

"Maybe you finally chased her away."

"If only I'd be so lucky," he grumbled. "Sparkpaw stops by all the time. You can ask her."

Briarlight twitched her whiskers. "You need a nap. Way too grumpy today."

"Maybe it's everyone else who is acting so ridiculous," retorted Jayfeather. _She's right_. Biting back his sigh, he leaned back from his herbs. "Perhaps you're right. A nap might do me some good." _And get me away from this heat scent._

Briarlight pulled herself up beside him. "You've taught me enough. I can sort out the rest of these and I'll wake you up if anyone comes by." She nudged at his shoulder. "So do everyone a favor and get some rest before you actually rip someone's pelt off."

"Thank you," Jayfeather said before picking himself up and bringing himself to his nest. He curled up tight, forcing his eyes closed.

When he opened them, he found himself in a familiar setting. It was so dimly lit he had to strain to see the walls. A quick glance around spotted a gnarled figure hunched over. He would recognize the mangled form anyway.

"Jayfeather," Rock rasped. His pale, bulging eyes trained on him as if they could still see. A shiver ran up Jayfeather's spine.

"If it's another prophecy, you can keep it," Jayfeather replied coolly. "We already have our paws full."

Rock's form wilted under the harsh words. "I understand why you would say such a thing. What you and your siblings were put through was surely, ah, unfortunate." He dragged the word out as if he was dragging claws through his own pelt.

Jayfeather perked his ears in interest. Of all the times he'd met Rock, he'd never heard him give them pity. For some reason that only egged on his already bad temper. "Unfortunate is an understatement," Jayfeather growled.

Rock nodded solemnly, his shoulders slouching forward. He sighed loudly. "It was but my duty. I could do nothing else, lest I let the Clans fall to ruin. Truly, I am sympathetic to your plight." He stood up taller. "But I do not regret how I acted. Had I not been as such, you would likely not even be alive to be partaking in this conversation."

"Is that all you called me here to say?" Irritation was creeping up Jayfeather's pelt. This is the last thing he wanted to hear.

"No," Rock assured him. "And there is no new prophecy. You three are free from your shackles of fate. What happens forward from here is in your own paws. What I called you here for is something different."

"Spit it out already," Jayfeather snapped.

His whiskers twitched. "As impatient as always. I called you here because I wish to apologize for everything that was pushed onto you, and to do so―" he stood up and strode towards Jayfeather "-I've prepared a gift for you."

There wasn't any chance to ask questions as Rock reached forward and touched their muzzles together.

"You may see her for just tonight. Accept this as a reward for your accomplishments."

His paws rooted themselves to the ground, a feeling of vertigo overtaking Jayfeather's senses. Grass sprung up from the stone ground, traveling out from his paws to the edge of the cave. Then the walls began to dissipate, leaving in their wake tall, lush trees and foliage. Rock's visage began to fade until it was nothing but a pale ghost.

"Thank you for all your sacrifices," he breathed before disappearing completely.

He was now in a small clearing, the smell of the forest replacing that of the dank cave. This wasn't StarClan, he knew, but it wasn't the Dark Forest either.

Before he could think anymore on his location, a vole went dashing across the clearing. It ran right through Jayfeather's legs to disappear into a bush behind him. It was followed by the sound of a cat rushing through underbrush.

"Run all you want, you won't―" the voice was cut off as a flash of white fur overtook Jayfeather's vision, the two going barreling into the ground with an audible thud. Dull pain lanced through Jayfeather as he crashed into the ground with the hunter on top of him.

An insult was already making its way to his lips, but it disappeared just as he opened his mouth. The scent of the she-cat washed over his tongue, disbelief paralyzing him.

The she-cat picked herself up off of him. "I am so sorry I didn't―" she stopped as soon as she saw him. Her jaw fell open wide, her emerald-green eyes growing huge.

"Jay's Wing?" She breathed.

"Half Moon," Jayfeather said dumbly. He realized his mouth was hanging open as well, so he quickly shut it. Dumbfounded, he stumbled over himself to say something. "Is this an illusion? Are you real?"

"Are you real?" She asked. "How did you even get here?"

"I was talking to Rock and then―"

"Rock?" Her eyes grew wider. A purr rumbled through her body, breaking apart her awestruck expression with a grin. "He said he'd do his best, but I never thought he could actually manage this."

Jayfeather knitted his brows together in confusion. "You asked him to do this?" He eyed her cautiously. As much as he wanted to believe that this was reality, his doubts prevailed.

She nodded. "He asked me if there was anything he could do to help you forgive him. I never actually thought he'd follow through with it, though."

Jayfeather chewed over the information. "How do I know he isn't making all of this up? He wouldn't go through this much effort just to make me happy. This could just be a dream he's manipulating."

"You're ridiculous." Half Moon rolled her eyes. "You still can't just enjoy things, can you?"

"I can!" Jayfeather mewed defensively. "I just don't want to be used by him anymore."

Half Moon's eyes softened. She stepped off of him and let him stand up. "I know. It wasn't fair to put all that weight on you three. I wish I could have done something to help."

He melted under her gaze, his worries fading away. _This is too elaborate to be a trick,_ he decided. "There wasn't anything you could do." Stepping forward, he pressed his cheek to hers reassuringly. Taking a deep breath of her scent, he could almost physically feel his stress from the day melt away. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I've missed you too," she said. Her voice was soft, but heavy with her emotions. Jayfeather could feel her trembling as she buried herself into his shoulder fur. "I've missed you so, so much."

"I'm here now," he murmured to her, dragging his tongue over her ear in an attempt to relax her. In truth his own emotions were getting the better of him.

"I wanted to stay with you during the Great Battle but I couldn't. I'm so sorry. You did so well to help the Clans," she mumbled into his fur, her voice shaking.

"It's okay, I know. I didn't hold it against you," he assured her.

"Thank you." Her voice wavered, heavy with tears she was clearly holding back. After a moment, she regained her composure.

The two pressed up close to each other and settled down onto the soft forest grass. Half Moon was nuzzled under his chin, her tail laid over his flank.

"How has things been since the Battle," she asked.

Jayfeather shrugged. "Things are a bit tense, but without the threat of the Dark Forest anymore things are finally calming down. Cinderheart finally decided to take Lionblaze as a mate, so it's mostly been Briarlight, Leafpool and me."

"You and her made up?" Half Moon lit up.

Jayfeather flicked his ear in embarrassment. "I only tolerate her because she knows what herb does which and helps Briarlight exercise."

"So you did make up," Half Moon's eyes brightened. "I'm glad. I didn't like how you kept pushing cats away so much. I was worried for you."

Heat washed over him. "I did not push them away. They learned to keep their distance."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, you're a big, tough medicine cat," she mewed.

"I didn't say―"

"Oh, hush," she prodded his nose. A smile stretched across her muzzle. "It's good that you're letting others in."

Jayfeather swallowed his rebuttal. He knew it was a losing battle, so he switched topics. "We have a new apprentice. He's barely memorized what marigold is for and he's already been sent a prophecy from StarClan."

"Are you worried about him? StarClan wouldn't give a prophecy to a cat that they didn't think was ready for it."

"StarClan thinks they know everything," he growled. "And if he ends up dead, they're just going to brush it off as a mistake."

"So, you are worried," Half Moon said. "If he's been mentored by you, he's going to be fine. I bet he's tough as stone."

"As dumb as stone sometimes, too." Jayfeather's tone was mean, but it felt as if a burden had been taken off of his shoulders. "I hope you're right, though," he admitted.

She pressed closer, her tail laid over his flank. "Everything will be okay. It's not your job to worry about this anymore, Jay's Wing. You've done your part."

Something caught in his throat. "Thank you," he choked out. Disguising his hoarseness with a cough, he regained his composure somewhat. "I wish I could just stay here with you."

"I know," she said. "And one day you'll be able to. But for now, we have this one night, and I want to make it count." Her tail rubbed suggestively along his spine.

The words meaning sunk in quickly. A tightness formed in his stomach. "I'm enjoying this just fine."

Half Moon got onto her paws and prodded at his side with her nose. "Oh, come on. I can smell it on you. I bet you've been going crazy with all the heat scents." It was obvious she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "You're not the only one who wants this. I asked Rock for a reason."

_As stubborn as always._ Swallowing the nervousness, he turned his belly turned towards the sky, unveiling his stomach and his sheath and balls further down. Just thinking about what Half Moon was suggesting had caused his cock to peek out from its sheath.

Half Moon licked her lips and moved to his exposed genitals. She looked up towards Jayfeather, meeting his hesitation with eyes burning with confidence. Knowing she was so sure of it eased his anxiety. He did his best to relax against the forest floor.

"Someone's already getting excited," she joked as she lowered her head closer to his pink cocktip. He tensed when her warm breath glossed over it, more of his cock sliding out in response.

"It's been a tough day," Jayfeather muttered.

"I can tell," she purred. Without further delay, she darted out her tongue to slide up his exposed cock. A shiver ran up Jayfeather's spine, followed by a gasp. "Don't worry. You'll feel a lot better soon."

His pink dick quickly grew to meet the energetic tongue. It wasn't long until Half Moon had coaxed out the entire cock. It lay out against Jayfeather's stomach pulsing with an abundant need.

Not wasting more time, she bent down and took the tip into her mouth. She smoothed over it with her tongue, rivlets of pleasure spiking up Jayfeather's spine. It twirled around it a couple of more times before she dipped down, taking more of the throbbing cock into her hot mouth.

Jayfeather gasped loudly. His hips tried to buck up in instinct but he held them down through sheer willpower as Half Moon worked herself down. Her tongue was held firm against the underside of his cock as she descended, pressing it tight against the roof of her mouth in delicious friction.

She began to bob up and down the shaft after reaching halfway down. She turned her head as she brought it back up and then back down, taking more of the girth each time. Eventually, Jayfeather felt his tip bat at the entrance to her throat.

She pulled back up to the tip and looked up at him as she then slurped back down the rigid cock. When it reached her throat again, she swallowed. It slid easily into her esophagus, tight heat pressing in on the tip of his cock. Her eyes were round and pleading as it pulsed in her throat.

Pleasure robbed him of reasonable thinking. He broke eye contact as he threw his head back against the ground, trying to hold back the powerful feeling building in his member. It would prove fruitless as Half Moon pulled back before quickly re immersing his cock.

She began to suck him off in earnest, her throat opening up to accommodate his sensitive head. Her lips were closed tight to his pink flesh, her tongue slurping up and down with her bobbing. The saliva acted as a lubricant, letting her move along the length with an easy speed.

Jayfeather could barely comprehend what was happening. Being deepthroated was never something he had experienced before, and as a result he was reaching his peak all too quickly. The tight warmth pushing back and forth over his cock was becoming too much for him to handle.

His breathing turned ragged and he began to buck his hips back up into Half Moon's face in desperation.

"Oh, fuck," he gasped out.

Half Moon understood the signal and brought her muzzle back to his tip. She opened her mouth wide, the tip planted on her tongue. It throbbed violently as it released onto her waiting tongue. His back arched off the ground as the pleasure

She closed her lips back around it as it shot off and suckled on its tip, making the pleasure almost painful. His balls clenched with each spurt of jizz that they shot up and out of his cock, filling up Half Moon's mouth. She kept his gaze as she loudly swallowed his load.

Once he finished, she opened her mouth to show proof that it had all made its way to her belly.

Jayfeather smiled weakly. His whole body felt like it had just run a marathon. "That was amazing," he purred.

"If you liked that―" she planted paws on his chest, a devious smile stretched across her muzzle "-then you'll love this."

She sat down on his crotch, her pussy lips pressed up against his cock. Jayfeather started at the feeling. With a wide grin she began to rock her hips, rubbing the rigid dick up against her pussy lips enticingly.

"Still at full mast, even after all that," she commented. "Someone's pent up."

Jayfeather stifled a gasp as her lips passed over his sensitive head again. "Don't expect me to be finished anytime soon," he warned. "I have a whole lifetime's worth of cravings."

She licked her lips. "I can't wait to catch up, then."

"You're a little bit of a slut," Jayfeather half-laughed-half-moaned. "Not that it's a bad thing."

"Oh? Then maybe you should treat me like one." She grinded harder against his cock. "Why don't you show me just how tough you are."

Taking the hint, he reached forward with his paws and gripped her hips. He forcefully pulled her up, lining his dick tip up with her entrance. There was a slap as he forced her down, spearing right into her taut pussy.

"Shit―" she gasped.

Jayfeather didn't give her the chance to recover. Claws digging lightly into her skin, he snarled as he began to viciously tug her up and down his rigid cock. Soft, moist heat rubbed over his spiny dick repeatedly, the flesh of her vagina holding tight to him.

Half Moon's body went limp against his, giving up her control.

"F-Fuck," she groaned as Jayfeather hilted her deep. "Just like that!"

"Your pussy is mine," he growled. Reaching up, he bit deep into her ear. The taste of iron coated his tongue and for a moment he was worried he went to far, but Half Moon hugged closer to him. Her breath was hot against his ear.

"I'm all yours. Use me like a toy, master," she whined.

_Master._ The title echoed in his mind. Jayfeather lifted his hips off the ground as he seeked to get deeper into the addictive heat. His breath became ragged, nostrils flaring to drink in her aroused scent.

"I'm going to make you all mine. Your little pussy is going to be stuffed to the brim with my cum," he huffed out. His grip tightened on her flank as he started to mash her hips against his in a messy, desperate flurry.

Heat rose around them almost visibly as the two held onto their control as much as they could.

"And then, when I'm done ruining your stupid fuckhole, I'm going to move to that pretty ass of yours. I'll fuck it so hard that anytime I want, I can slip my cock back into it and breed it like the whore you are."

"Yes! Please, ruin me, master!" Half Moon's voice peaked. Liquids splashed out from her pussy and ran down his dick, her vagina squeezing even tighter to the cock.

Jayfeather didn't relent even as she was cumming. He hammered her down onto his crotch over and over again until he felt his own release bubbling up. His teeth ground into her ear as with one final pull, he pulled her pussy down far onto his cock.

Throb after throb emptied his ecstasy into her body. On top of him, Half Moon spasmed in a second orgasm.

"It's so warm," she whimpered, grinding weakly against their lock.

Jayfeather unlatched from her ear and dragged a tongue reassuringly over her nose. "There's more where that came from." As he pulled her off, his cum began to drool out of her. "Get on your stomach. I'm keeping my word."

Half Moon's half-lidded eyes lit up in anticipation. Her energy seemingly renewed she stepped off of him and brought his chest low to the ground, her tail hiked up high. In full view was her reddened, used pussy. Jizz pooled out of her opened vagina like saliva.

"That's a good girl. You know who's in control here." Jayfeather growled. No time was wasted as he mounted her and lined himself up. He pressed his cocktip forward gently, feeling the warm ring of her tailhole press up against him.

She bucked back, misplacing his cock. Jayfeather scratched at her side with a menacing snarl.

"You stay still, bitch. I'll give you my dick when I think you've deserved it."

"I'm sorry. I just want it so badly," she mewled.

He grunted and readjusted, finding his mark. Pre smeared across it as he rubbed his cock against it teasingly before pressing forward gently He dug his claws into the soft earth, using it as leverage to work against the resistance.

With enough effort his cock slipped in, forcing her sphincter to adjust around his cock. Half Moon's body shuddered underneath her, but she didn't make a sound. Taking that as his cue to continue he pressed forward.

Her asshole was wet enough to let him slip inside easily, but her walls held tightly to his invading cock, trying to push it back out. Unwilling to yield, he humped forward roughly, spearing deep into her ass.

That did the trick, allowing his cock to hilt deep into her. A hot gasp erupted from Half Moon as his balls slapped against her pussy, letting her know he was all the way in.

"That's a good girl," he cooed. "Can you feel me inside you? Your ass fits me perfectly." He pushed harder against her backside, rotating his hips in an attempt to stretch out her asshole.

She whined and gasped in response. "You feel so big when you're in my ass," she mewed. "I love it."

"I know you do, you little bitch." Jayfeather felt her tense underneath him. He licked along her scruff soothingly. Her body relaxed under his touch, loosening her up a bit. "Don't worry, slave. I'll be gentle at first.

Taking the opportunity, he slid himself out before moving back in again. There was less resistance this time, allowing him to hilt himself again. Pre leaking from his cock added lubricant to the dry walls.

He began to hump in earnest, spreading her ass open wide each time he drove his hips forward. Each thrust became easier and easier until eventually he could act as thought he was in her pussy.

He gripped her sides, using his leverage to pull her back onto his cock harshly. Soon,Half Moon began to move back in tandem with him.

"Fuck me harder, master, please. I can take it," Half Moon pleaded.

"You asked for it." He fully unsheathed his claws into the dirt. There was a pause as he readjusted himself momentarily before blasting forward, stuffing her ass with his cock in one, fast motion.

There was a clap as there hips smacked together, and a cry of amazement from Half Moon. He settled into the new fast, hard pace. With the new angle he could reach deeper into her ass, fully enveloping his dick in her folds.

For better leverage, he sunk his teeth into her scruff. They panted loud and hotly as they rutted, his balls hitting her pussy every time he pushed back into her. He could feel the heat it was giving off.

Half Moon's sounds reached a conclusion as she came hard. Jayfeather rocked back and forth in her tightening ass, his own peak approaching rapidly. He felt her cum splash against his inner thighs as he continued to breed her tailhole.

But the sensation was getting too much for him. The convulsing walls of Half Moons seemed almost on purpose, as if they were coaxing his climax out of him. He bit harder into her scruff, tasting blood.

As much as he tried he couldn't hold on. His balls pulled up tight to their base as he slammed forward one last time. With a grunt, he spilled himself deep inside of her tunnels. He could feel each throb as his jizz pumped deep into her ass.

Half Moon struggled pathetically against his hold in an attempt to get him in deeper.

After a while, they slipped apart. Half Moon slumped to the floor and rolled onto her back, presenting herself to Jayfeather. Contradicting her tired form, her eyes shone bright.

"You can mark me, master. Show everyone who I belong to."

Jayfeather smiled. "I don't need your permission," he growled and stood next to her.

He hiked up a leg, his sheath aimed straight at her. A couple of seconds passed before a yellow stream of urine erupted from him. It arced through the air, splashing onto Half Moon's pure white coated. It soaked in quickly, staining her a pale yellow. He shifted his hips, sending it further up her body and onto her chest.

He spent his bladder's contents quickly. With a couple of more spurts that landed just shy of her, he finished.

The adrenaline coursing through his body wore off, and with his energy finally spent his laid back onto his haunches. He was now aware of his heaving chest.

"How was that?" He asked, eyeing Half Moon as she rolled around on her back.

"You did great," she slurred. Her eyes were half-lidded and her voice heavy with tiredness. A satisfied smile was stretched across her muzzle. "Really great."

Pride warmed Jayfeather's chest. He laid down next to her, wrinkling his nose at his own urine's scent. "You smell awful."

"I smell like you," she purred. "But, I agree. You smell awful." Her tone was teasing and the joke brought a purr rumbling through his body. She rolled onto her side and pressed close to him. "I love you," she breathed.

Pain punched his heart. Those three words brought him back to reality. This is going to end. "I love you too. More than I can ever hope to explain." His throat tightened up. "I don't want to leave."

Her eyes shone with sympathy but it did little to assure him. "I don't want you to either. We'll be together eventually, but not tonight." She leaned forward, pressing their noses together. "Please, try and be kind to Alderpaw."

Those were the last words she got out before Jayfeather blinked and found himself back in his nest. Briarlight and Leafpool were both asleep and no light was coming through the vines.

He was back in camp. Bitterness welled up in his throat. He choked it down, and instead turned his attention to his ruined nest. It was filthy with his own cum. He picked himself up and bundled up the ruined moss and made his way to the dirt place to dispose of it.

* * *

**Criticism, comments, compliments? Please I'm starved for attention. ;^;**


	6. Alderpaw x Needlepaw

**Firstly; Thank you Guest for the very nice review! It really means a lot to me. I wouldn't mind trying a human AU, if you've got a suggestion. How human would they be? Completely, or like, anthro?**

**Secondly; I have been trying to make more gay smut I swear but dear god am I _awful_ at it. I've been slaving over a Brambleclaw x Ashfur fic whose document has turned into an utter nightmare. Paragraphs just floating everywhere. So that's getting sidelined until I unravel that mess.**

**Thirdly; If you see Alderpaw called Adderpaw, or Needlepaw called Sparkpaw at all in this fic please do let me know. I totally forgot that those weren't their names. :')**

**I'm pulling quotes from the book again! I like doing these more, so expect more of 'em. I also really like Needlepaw/tail, so she might be getting more spotlight. Anyway, banged this out over the course of four-ish days. Went through and fiddled with it a bit but otherwise it's untouched (which is probably a bad call but w/e). Let me know if anything seems weird.**

**CONTAINS:**

**-Male x Female**

**-Facesitting**

* * *

"_She disappeared into the nearest bushes and returned a few moments later with the limp body of a blackbird dangling from her jaws/ Meanwhile Alderpaw found a sheltered hollow underneath the branches of a hazel bush and scraped together some dead leaves to make a nest. As he ate his share of the fresh-kill, he realised how exhausted he was. Not even his worried about finding his way home were enough to keep him from falling into a deep sleep. But StarClan still did not visit him in his dreams."_

_**-Apprentice's Quest, pg. 114**_

Alderpaw woke up to the smell of fresh-kill. Needlepaw was standing outside of their hovel, a squirrel held firmly in her mouth. She dropped it to the ground unceremoniously.

"Get up and eat. We need to keep making ground if we want to find them," she said.

"I know that," Alderpaw muttered as he dragged himself out of the makeshift den. As he did, he noticed an unfamiliar scent. For a moment, he was worried a predator had found them but after taking another whiff recognized its origin as Needlepaw.

"Why do you smell weird?" Alderpaw asked as he pulled up to begin tucking into the squirrel.

"Wow," she said after swallowing a mouthful, "you really know how to talk to the ladies." Her words were dripping with sarcasm.

Irritation sparked under Alderpaw's pelt, but he pushed it away. She wasn't worth the anger. "Did you roll in something? It's―" he took another deep breath "-really strong." It was making him dizzy.

She swiped her tongue over his muzzle after finishing her half of the prey. "No, I didn't roll in anything. I'm in heat, you mouse-brain. Shouldn't a medicine cat apprentice know that?"

Heat flushed through Alderpaw. He knew vaguely what heat was, from hearing Leafpool and Jayfeather argue about whether or not to teach him. It was part of a cycle that she-cats had, that let them bear kits. "Jayfeather hasn't breached that topic with me yet," he said defensively. Now that there was a name to the strange scent, he could identify the musky overtones. A shudder crawled down his spine, something about it making his body buzz.

Needlepaw was eyeing him carefully. "Don't get any funny ideas," she warned.

"I wasn't," Alderpaw shot back. Not with her, not ever, he told himself. He finished his own share of the meal before getting back onto his paws and looking down the long stretch of river they'd been following since yesterday. A heavy sigh built in his chest.

"Go on, you're the leader," Needlepaw said and signalled for him to lead.

The time stretched with the silence that built up between them as they walked. They only stopped so Needlepaw could catch them another piece of prey. As they followed the winding of the river, Alderpaw's doubt were beginning to build up like rocks in his stomach. He wasn't certain of the way back home at all, or even if the other group had made it out okay. Those thoughts buzzed around in his head like flies.

"Do you think we were too late?" He asked Needlepaw. Seeking comfort from her was a wasted effort, he knew, but he couldn't stand the silence.

"Too late for what?" She asked, her eyes staying trained ahead.

"To save SkyClan. Maybe we were supposed to leave earlier, or―"

"There's nothing to be done about it now," she reminded him. "You saw their deputy get killed right before your eyes. He was the only link we had."

Guilt rose up in Alderpaw at the mention of Mistfeather's death. If only he knew how to fight, maybe he could have fended off the rogue. Maybe this whole situation could have been avoided.

His emotions must have been obvious, because Needlepaw spoke up. "There was nothing you could have done. Darktail was way too strong for an apprentice like you take on, battle training or no."

Hearing it from someone else helped ease his worries. "Thank you, Needlepaw."

She flicked her ear but gave no response. Silence settled thickly over them again, but Alderpaw's heart was much lighter than before. Eventually, night began to descend on the two cats. Alderpaw found another bush to make a den under and Needlepaw hunted down two scrawny voles.

As he settled himself next to her, he noted her heat scent had grown substantially stronger. It made him wrinkle his nose, yet something clawed at his belly. Some strange urge gnawed at his paws.

"Can I help you?" Needlepaw mewed through a mouthful of prey. Alderpaw realised he'd been staring.

"You smell even more than before," he commented. "Isn't there something you can do about it?"

Needlepaw rolled her eyes. "It's heat. I can't stop it. Shouldn't you know an herb I can take or something?"

"Like I said, Jayfeather never talked about this," he repeated. "But you're the she-cat. It's your body. You should know how to deal with it."

"I know how to deal with it, alright," she said snidely. "But I'll be dragged to the Dark Forest before I do that now."

Alderpaw glared, his irritation sparking again. "If you can fix it, why not?"

"_I_ can't," she growled, catching him by surprise.. "Unless you're volunteering?"

"Volunteering?"

"To mate me, mouse-brain."

She said it so casually, Alderpaw had to do a double-take. He absolutely knew what mating was. He'd gotten the talk from Squirrelflight not that long before he started the journey to SkyClan.

"Excuse me?"

Needlepaw pushed aside her vole's remains. "The only way to get rid of this is to mate me. Otherwise, you're stuck with it."

"I am not doing that!" Alderpaw protested, then pinned his ears back after realising just how loud he said that.

"That's what I thought. So stop complaining." Her tone was sharp with her anger, and it stabbed deep into Alderpaw.

Without another word, she passed by him and curled up in the den. Polishing off the bones, he buried them and retreated to the den. It took a while to fall asleep with the suffocating scent, but he managed.

He woke up with bitter disappointment sitting in his belly. Another dreamless night. It was becoming apparent StarClan wasn't going to leave him another vision anytime soon. Looking to his side, Needlepaw was still fast asleep. Grey light shone into their hovel, telling him just how early it was.

Sleep still tugged at his paws as he crawled out, making sure not to wake up Needlepaw. Coming out, he noticed that she never buried her remains from last night. With a huff, he made his own hole for them.

"What are you doing?" Needlepaw's voice made him jump.

"Burying your prey bones," Alderpaw replied. "It's part of the code." He pushed the bones into the small hole before scooping the dirt back over it. "It's to show respect to the creatures that give their lives so we can live."

He thought it was simple enough explanation, but when he looked back fury burned in her eyes. "I didn't bury them because I didn't want to. You need to mind your own business and stop 'fixing' my choices." Fur bristled along her spine.

Her heat scent wafted off of her in strong waves now, turning Alderpaw's stomach in a good way, somehow. "It's really no big deal," he assured her. The last thing he wanted was a fight. "I didn't mean any offense."

She walked up to him, her brow furrowed in anger. "Then next time, leave them alone. No warrior code is going to dictate what I do," she spat. "Especially not a silly thing like burying prey bones."

Alderpaw blinked in surprise. Before he could reply, though, she pushed past him with a rough shoulder. Taking that as the end of the conversation, he was quick to follow her.

Her mood didn't improve. Alderpaw padded next to her in awkward silence as the tension from earlier refused to leave. Did he say something wrong? Reflecting on the situation, he supposed he should have left them alone. StarClan wouldn't punish him for another's misdeed. Still, that didn't rectify the reaction he got.

Swallowing his nervousness, he decided to breath the topic. Anything to relax the situation. "I'm sorry," he relented.

Unexpectedly, she sighed. "It's the heat," she muttered. "It annoys me, too." Her posture relaxed, dispelling the tension. A wave of relief washed over Alderpaw. "But," she continued sharply, "you better leave them along next time. I think it's ridiculous how strict the warrior code is about stuff like that."

Alderpaw nodded in mock understanding. In reality, he liked the warrior code. It provided structure to the Clans, and guidelines about right and wrong. But he knew better than to voice his own opinions.

"If there's anything I can do to help," he offered meekly.

"You know there's only one thing that can help me," she reminded him.

Alderpaw wrinkled his nose up at the idea. However, having to deal with a cranky Needlepaw for StarClan-knows-how-long seemed equally unappetizing. Taking in a noseful of the smell, he also felt an urge tug him towards the she-cat again. A funny feeling was building in his stomach, as he thought more and more about it.

"It's blatantly against the code," he reasoned.

"Firstly, the code is nonsense," she sneered. "Secondly, the code says a medicine cat can't have a mate."

"So?"

"So," she mocked, "it says nothing about only sex."

She was technically right, Alderpaw realised. He flipped the idea around for a few heartbeats before tossing it out, shocked he could even consider it. "It doesn't matter. I'm a medicine cat. It wouldn't be right."

"Isn't it a medicine cat's job to help those in need?" Her case was becoming more and more convincing.

As time wore on, the thought began to wear away at him. Would it really be such a bad thing? They'd only be doing it once, and it would be to help her. It's not like he was doing it for himself, he rationalised. At least, that's what he was telling himself. In earnest, something in his pubescent brain was pulling him to fuck her.

His stomach went tight. His pawsteps slowed until he stopped altogether. Needlepaw did the same, throwing a confused look his way.

He definitely did not want to have to deal with a she-cat that was ready to go off at moment's notice. Taking a deep breath to calm his screaming nerves, he took in one last lungful of the intoxicating scent. The heady scent allowed him to temporarily sideline his morals, and with a shivering voice said, "Okay."

Surprise covered Needlepaw's face. An emotion he'd never seen her express before. If it wasn't for the situation, he probably would have laughed. "What?"

"I said, 'okay'." The voice in his head screaming at him to stop got promptly smothered by his building horniness. "If it'll help, I'll mate with you."

Stunned silence. "You're joking," she said simply.

Alderpaw shook his head. "Please stop making me say it."

There was more silence as she obviously chewed over the information. Eventually, her face returned to its neutral state. "Alright. But, if we're doing this, you're going to follow some rules." She walked closer, her pacing more deliberate and purposeful than before. She rubbed their shoulders together as she twined herself around his body. "One; this is a one time thing. Never again will do this."

"Agreed," Alderpaw said immediately. As she pressed close to him, he could barely breath through the heat.

"Two; you will not tell anyone about this. I don't need any rumors about me being some kind of easy target."

"Of course." His head was becoming dizzy again as he drank in the smell. His body began to react, tensing up unexpectedly. His hindlegs became tight.

"Three; you're pulling out. I'd rather drown in that river than carry your kits." Her tail ran under his chin, flashing him a nice look at her red, puffy pussy. His breath hitched in his throat, stealing away his answer.

She knew exactly what she was doing. Her grin was evident in her voice. "Four; we're doing this my way. Which means, you do as I say and nothing more. Now," she brought her muzzle up to his ear. "On your back."

His paws moved immediately, as he present his belly up to the sky. Looking down his chest, he could see how his body had been reacting. A pink cocktip poked up from his sheath. Needlepaw eyed it with a strange hunger.

"That's a good boy," she cooed, standing in front of his upturned body. Her eyes roved over him, making him feel incredibly vulnerable. He attempted to use his tail to cover his bits, but Needlepaw caught it her a forepaw. "Ah-ah. None of that." Nodding, Alderpaw let it fall back to the ground.

After a few, pounding heartbeats Needlepaw seemed to have her fill of the view. Slowly, she began to crawl over him. She let her pussy push against his sheath, causing him to squirm happily. She wiggled her hips, grinding down against the straining cock for a few moments. Then, she brought her hindlegs further up to be vertically level with his head.

Her pink pussy hung over his head, the excitement evident. He couldn't help but admire the view. Something about it stirred a feral hunger in him, prompting more of his dick to slip from its casing. His nostrils flared wide to take in the musky scent of it, different from the potent scent of her heat. This one was more sultry, more alluring somehow. It made his head light.

"You want it?" Needlepaw asked, waggling her hips enticingly.

"I guess?" Alderpaw replied, unsure of what response she was looking for.

That was obviously the wrong one. "Try something a little sexier." She sounded cross. "Or this isn't going to work out very well."

"Yes, I want it," Alderpaw said. He wasn't quite sure what he was asking for.

"Why don't you try that a little louder," she purred, obviously pleased.

"I want it," he said again. "Please."

"I guess that's the best I'm going to get." Without any explanation, Needlepaw lowered her hips until her pussy was resting just above his nose. "Put that mouth to some good use, why don't you?"

Alderpaw didn't know how he knew what to do, but he did. Something primal drove him on as he reached his head up to lick at the lips of her moistened pussy. There was a hot gasp, egging him on as he flitted over it again.

"Oh, yeah, just like that," she gasped.

She rested her hind legs down quickly into the energetic tongue, pushing Alderpaw's head back to the ground as he began to wash over the lips with fervor. The musk overwhelmed his senses, as he was now nose-to-crotch with her.

The pussy grinded heavily against his muzzle as he took it upon himself to slip his tongue into it. The flavor was much the same as the scent, much to his pleasure. Letting his eyes fall close, he messily flicked her tongue around the eager hole. Juices flowed freely from it, coating his muzzle.

He lapped up the length of the slit, his tongue finding a hard button. Touching over it caused Needlepaw to shudder and buck unexpectedly. Understanding that that was a good reaction, he did it again before taking the small nub into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Needlepaw hissed. A paw pressed hard against his head, pushing him hard into her crotch as she began to slide her pussy all over his lips. The juices began to drip all over his muzzle, filling his nose with their smells.

He could feel her shudder against his mouth as wetness began to drip down his muzzle. Letting go of her clit, he put his mouth to her pussy once again, letting her juices flow into his mouth freely. The musky flavor bathed his palate as it dribbled down into his throat.

"Good boy," she cooed, huffing lightly.

She continued to grind against this open muzzle as she came, panting loudly. Finally, she pulled herself off of him, allowing him a breath of fresh air. He smacked his lips together a few more times, savoring her taste.

He only now realised how short of breath he was, too. His cock felt sore, straining for something it can't reach. Pre was pooling on his stomach.

"Get up," she ordered, which he did.

"What's next?" He asked, unable to hide his excitement. A small voice was telling him to end it here, but his raging teen hormones drowned it out.

She smiled, one full of her trademark snark. She laid herself out on the ground, taking on the position he was in just moments ago. Slowly, she spread her legs wide, her vagina puffy and still leaking. His mouth went dry at the sight.

"Come on. I want to feel that cock of yours," she purred.

Alderpaw didn't need to be told twice. He shadowed over her, eagerly lining up his dick with her opening. Its heat was unbearable. He was just about to push forward when Needlepaw interrupted him.

"Not yet," she taunted. "Rub against it."

Fighting his instincts to plunge deep into her, he placed his cock up against her moist lips. Slowly, he slid it up and against them. They parted slightly to rub against his sensitive sides. He couldn't help but whimper at the feeling.

He rocked his hips back and forth, her juices covering his cock. His pre was dribbling out all over her crotch. It was becoming unbearable.

"Do you want to fuck me?" She asked, her eyes dancing with mischief.

Alderpaw nodded, heat flushing his pelt.

"I want to hear you say it," she purred. "And remember your manners."

"Please, let me fuck you," he panted. "I can't handle it anymore."

She hummed in mock thought, before nodding at him. "Then I guess it's okay."

In his eagerness, he slapped his cock against it a few times in a failed attempt to penetrate it, achieving a grunt of approval from Needlepaw each time. Finally, it slid home. His cocktip pushed past her lips and sunk itself deep into her warmth. A new, inexplicable feeling shot up through his dick, making his legs go weak. He gasped hotly, unable to believe how good it felt.

Her walls opened up to accept him gratefully, their tight flesh holding to his. They were easy enough to move in, taking only seconds for him to hilt himself. The hungry pussy seemed to suck at his pulsing length, beckoning it even further. It held close to him as he pulled his hips back, before sliding forward again slowly.

"What are you, a kit?" Needlepaw growled. "You're supposed to be _fucking_ me."

Biting back a remark, he slammed forward. His hips slapped against her roughly, sending a ripple along her belly. She gasped appreciatively, throwing her head back against the ground. Taking a moment to adjust his posture, he slipped back out before slamming back in again.

Their bodies connected with a loud sound each time Alderpaw pushed himself roughly into her. The velvety feeling of her pussy was an addictive feeling, as much as he hated to admit it. It fed into a carnal craving, sending crackles of pleasure through his limbs.

"Dear StarClan, is that the best you got?" Needlepaw hissed. "No wonder you're a medicine cat. You couldn't harm a squirrel with that kind of muscle."

More fury built up in his stomach, but he held it down. Sliding his claws out for leverag, he threw the entirety of his weight behind his thrusting. His dick slammed into her violently, juices spurting out at the force.

"Harder, you useless fleabag!" Needlepaw jeered.

He couldn't contain it anymore. With a snarl he didn't know he could produce, he slammed his paws down on either side of her head. Her eyes went round with fear. Digging his claws deep into the ground, he pulled forward as he pushed up into her, smacking their privates together hard.

"Oh, fuck―" Needlepaw gasped.

Grinning wide, he continued with the force. Each thrust made her squirm against the ground, her moans loud and plentiful. Juices were leaking from her pussy, only allowing for Alderpaw to hilt into her faster and harder. The excess gathered on the ground beneath their connection.

"Yes!" Her gasps were in rhythm with his vicious fucking. "Suck on my tits," she commanded in between her noises.

He bent forward, clamping down hard on one of her nipples. The results were instantaneous as she groaned gutturally, her body spasming under the sensation. He played with the pink bud with his agile tongue, flicking it roughly to and fro.

"Just like that," she gasped. "Make me cum, you worthless piece of shit."

Her insult was lost on him under the haze of his lust. He moved from one bud to the other, toiling it roughly with his teeth and tongue. Under both of his assaults, she wasn't to last long. Her moaning reached a peak as her body began to shudder again. He could feel her pussy walls convulsing against his cock as he continued to deeply fuck her.

"Fuck fuck fuck―" she screamed as she began to convulse rapidly, experiencing orgasm after orgasm.

Pressure was rapidly mounting in his stomach. The sensation of her cumming on his dick was becoming too much. Regrettably, he dislodged himself from her jerking body. Taking his weeping cock into his paw, he began to rub at it furiously. It didn't take long for his building orgasm to explode.

White strings of jizz jumped across Needlepaw's upturned belly. His legs turned weak as he dumped what seemed to be a whole lake's worth of his ecstasy.

When he finished, he stepped off of her, his breathing ragged. He gulped down air in an attempt to steady himself. On the ground, Needlepaw was laying twitching on the ground. A pool of her juices was gathered underneath her still-convulsing vagina. Bliss was written on her face.

His hormones receding, Alderpaw couldn't help but feel a little regret. He grimaced at his cum that painted her belly. This was definitely not condoned by the warrior code, no matter how he tried to twist it.

Needlepaw finally regained her composure, her dull eyes looking to him. A rumbling purr broke throughout her body. "I didn't think you had it in you, Alderpaw." She rolled over and slowly rose to her paws.

"So, are you not going to smell anymore?" He asked, trying to move on as quickly as possible. He didn't want to linger on the fact that he had just fucked one of his least favorite cats.

"Nice pillow talk," she huffed, rolling over to begin grooming herself. "Yeah, it should die down for a while. At least until we get back to the Clans."

Alderpaw watched as she scraped through her belly fur, making sure it was immaculate. He felt a tingle of embarrassment as she wrinkled her nose once she reached the strings of cum across her lower stomach. He waited awkwardly until she finished, when he pointedly turned his gaze before she could make a jab at him for staring.

They had wasted significant time with their activity, Alderpaw noted. The sun had moved from the middle of the sky to the treetops. It wouldn't be long until they would have to find another place to sleep for the night.

"We wasted so much time," he spoke his thoughts.

"This was your idea," Needlepaw rebutted. "You can't go throwing blame my way now."

She was right, he knew. But he'd rather fight the Dark Forest than admit it. Instead, he flicked his tail at her to follow. "We need to get moving, if you're all set. There isn't much more daylight left."

"Lead the way, your highness." Though her words were mean, she sounded much more cheerful.

Leaving behind the padded grass and lingering sex scent, the two continued to follow the river. Further down, they picked up scents from their questing group, revitalizing Alderpaw's hopes. It wasn't long after that, they had to stop for the looming night.

"_During the third day Alderpaw began to pick up the reek of monsters again, and there was a haze in the air ahead of them. Shortly after sunhigh more Twoleg dens loomed on the horizon."_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: The pull out of method is not an effective form of birth control. For god's sake if you don't want babies wear a condom.**

**Criticism, comments, compliments? Hit up that review box.**


	7. Leafstar x Billystorm

**Another update in only one week? Is this real? It sure is. Does it mean the quality's dropping? Almost definitely. Will this happen ever again? Hopefully not! There's only so much cat smut my eyes can handle before it all just looks like an amalgamation of bad descriptors and cat cock.**

**Anyone remember SkyClan's Destiny? No? That's because it was **_really_** bad. But, I read it all anyways because I have a complete lack of respect for myself. Anyway, this is running off of another quote, but instead of filling in a time gap I decided it would be fun to look at an alternate route it could have taken. I have a second pairing I want to try from this book, but who knows if I'll ever care enough to write it. More than likely, the next thing I post is gonna be Needletail.**

**This one's real dumb and corny. Sorry in advance. Let me know what you guys think, please! :3**

**CONTAINS:**

**-Male x Female**

**-Cunnilingus**

**-Fellatio **

* * *

"_I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come with me to the Twolegplace tonight," Billystorm went on. "We could look out for Sharpclaw and Stick leading one of their patrols." When Leafstar didn't reply right away, he added, "Besides, it would be nice to spend some time away from the Clan for a while."_

Oh, yes, it would… _Leafstar yearned to agree, to run beside Billystorm along the mysterious paths of the Twolegplace. And it would be useful to discover whether Sharpclaw really was up to something._

But I can't. I'm Clan leader. I can't.

**-SkyClan's Destiny, pg. 326**

The words were meant to refute the yearning that tugged at her paws, but it continued to nag at her. Her stomach twisted into knots as she thought back on Echosong's words. _It is a path you must walk alone._ Frustration pricked at her pelt, causing it to fluff up. She couldn't understand how Echosong could say such a thing, knowing how she felt about Billystorm. Her tail lashed against the ground madly.

Billystorm looked at her with wild eyes, causing her to realise how ruffled she must look. Letting her fur lie flat again, she stood up to her paws. A fiery determination settled in her stomach. Whether she took a mate or not, it was not for Echosong to decide.

"A walk sounds good right now," she said. She flicked his ear with her tail as she pressed up against his shoulder. "Lead the way," she offered.

She caught a couple of curious looks from her clanmates as they wound their way up the gorge, which would have usually spiked her anxiety. However, with Billystorm close to her side she was able to shrug them off confidently. Let their imaginations run wild, she told herself. There was nothing she could about it.

Orange light laid over the forest as she followed Billystorm. Most of the prey had retreated to their safe nests, leaving a silence. It was nice, she reflected, having nothing else but Billystorm to focus on. Their bodies were close together as they walked, far closer than normal clanmates should be.

"What are you purring about?" Billystorm asked.

She hadn't even realised. "It's just nice," she said. "Having this time alone with you."

His tail tapped against hers a few time, and she took the hint, letting them intertwine gently. "I feel the same way." The warm glow of the evening bathed the two.

Leafstar's heart felt full and happy as the two slowly padded along, doing nothing more than enjoying each other's company. They struck up idle conversation.

Time seemed to slow for the two as they talked the time away. "So, you were really ready to name him Eggpaw?" Billystorm asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"It's not that bad of a name," she argued. "I didn't want to give him a new one, since he'd lived with that one his whole life."

"Yeah, but, Eggpaw? Seriously?" Billystorm chuckled. His eyes were soft with his obvious affection. "That's terrible. I can't imagine what kind of cruel things the apprentices could come up with."

"Alright, then, what would you have named him?" Leafstar challenged. It had been far too long since she was able to enjoy such a light-hearted conversation.

Billystorm hummed in thought. "What about Acornpaw? It sounds close enough to his original name, and an acorn is, uh, kind of like an egg."

That was much better than her idea, she thought bitterly. When she didn't respond, he said, "You like it, don't you?"

"I do not," Leafstar muttered. After another teasing, inquiring look, she relented. "Fine! Yes, it's much better than Eggpaw. It was a spur of the moment thing, okay? I didn't give it much thought."

"You've been doing a lot of that, lately," Billystorm said, turning the tone of the conversation to a much more serious one. His voice turned soft. "You know you can always talk to me. I'm not your deputy, but I'd be glad to hear you out." Worry creased his brow, his eyes looking to Leafstar's. "I can see all those thoughts you have bouncing around in your head. It's not good to keep them all to yourself."

Leafstar was stunned into silence. She didn't think her distress would be so obvious to one of her clanmates. If he could see it, she had no doubt others had figured it out. Fear clawed at her belly. What if they thought she was a weak leader? What if she _was_ a weak leader?

"Like now," Billystorm interrupted. His gaze was intense. "You're thinking too much. You don't have to carry all that burden by yourself. You may be our leader, but you're a cat like any other."

"But I have to be better than just any cat," Leafstar exploded. "I have to be a model for others. How can I expect them to grow into fine warriors if I'm not one myself?" Her mind reached back to when the kits were reenacting the rat pile attack. "None of the kits even want to pretend to be me," she sighed. "They all want to be Sharpclaw. That's not how it should be."

Billystorm leaned more heavily onto her. Just his touch brought her comfort. "It's a hard time for the Clan right now. We're still building and finding out footing. There's going to be a lot of uncertain footholds on the way." His voice was smooth and soothing, like a warm leaf-green day. "But, you're smart and perceptive, and you are doing your best," he murmured gently. "Any cat can see that."

The praise settled nicely in her chest. Just like that, she felt her worries sweep away with his words. She pressed closer to his pelt, drinking in his scent. "Why don't we skip the Twolegplace?" she suggested.

"Is that a good idea?" He frowned, oblivious to her intentions.

"We can go another time," she insisted. "I have something else in mind, right now."

Billystorm glanced uneasily towards the Twolegplace, then back to Leafstar. For a heartbeat, it seemed like he was going to refuse, but he nodded. "I suppose you're right." He sat down. "What else did you want to do? Hunting?"

"Not quite." Her heart beat fast against her chest. Starting slowly, she slid herself against him sensually, rubbing her head against his chin. Purrs broke out between the two. "I was thinking something a little more intimate." She looked up and noticed his eyes shone with the same deviousness.

"Was the Twolegplace the reason you came out with me in the first place?" He asked.

"It was at first," she said. "Why? Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." He watched her with intent, his hunger growing more evident. "But are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," she said. It was pointless waiting for guidance from others that would never come, she now knew. "I'm done second guessing myself, or waiting for StarClan to send me a sign." She slid her tongue over the small of his back. He shivered. "I'm going to do what I want, when I want, and how I want. If only this once."

His breathing hitched as she brought her muzzle up to his ear. "And right now, I want _you._" She pushed hard, heaving the tom onto his back. He let out a yip of surprise, but made no move to correct himself. His belly was turned up to the sky.

Leafstar took in every inch of him. His belly was a little bigger than most, simply from his life as a kittypet, but it didn't bother her. His muscles were still evident underneath his pelt. Following his belly down, she spied her prize. A plump, black-and-white sheath lay in between his legs. Under her gaze, it twitched and peeled back ever so slightly. A pink cocktip pushed its way out.

She stood over Billystorm, her body facing opposite of his. Just looking at the cocktip was getting herself extremely wet, she had to admit. Steadying the shaking breathing she wasn't aware she had, she dipped her head down to the shivering sheath. Her warmth breath glossed over it, causing more of the pink shaft to reveal itself. Lowering herself so her chest was resting on his lower belly, she began to lap at it.

It grew exponentially under the new stimulation. Within a few licks, it was at full size. Hunger rose in her stomach, as if she hadn't eaten in days. Taking it into her mouth, she rolled it with her tongue. Its taste was something unique, but satisfying. Under her playful tongue, he felt him shiver.

Knowing that was a good sign, she began to bob her head up and down the rigid cock. Pre was already leaking out of its tip, bathing her tongue with its salty flavor. It wasn't something she knew she would have normally enjoyed, but knowing who it belonged to made it something she craved.

Billystorm let out loud huffs, his hips rocking up as best as they could with her. The cock throbbed hard in her mouth, sending a splash of pre towards the back of her throat. She swallowed it happily.

A warm, wet, muscle slid against her slit, causing her to jump. Recognizing it as Billystorm's tongue, she pushed back into it gratefully as it lapped at her increasing wetness. A wet moan rose in her throat as it found her clit, and began to give it extra attention.

His heady scent was all she could smell as she went down on him, sucking gleefully at the throbbing cock. Her eyes flitted close, immersing herself in the pleasure of the intimate activity. Her hind legs began to tremble under Billystorm's surprisingly masterful licking. His tongue flitted over her sensitive nub rapidly, sending shooting pleasure through his lower body.

She wasn't about to hold back her moaning anymore, the sounds coming out muffled around the hard cock in her mouth. It wasn't long until it started beating hard against her tongue, signalling its imminent release.

Wanting nothing more than to taste his legacy, she doubled her efforts. With an extra hard throb, his head flared in her mouth and began to spill onto her tongue. She stilled her head as he came hard, spurts of his cum flying against the back of her throat with force. It tasted a little like the pre, but with a stronger musk.

She gulped down the blasts as they came until he was clearly spent. Then, she pulled herself off of it, letting it fall from her mouth. Wasting no time, she turned her body until she was facing Billystorm face-on.

Dropping her hind legs to press her hot pussy against his cock, his whole body jerked. His eyes grew wide, as if the simple action re-energized him. Slowly, she grinded against his dick. The two locked eyes, enjoying the heated moment.

"You're amazing," he breathed, his eyes staring up at her as wide as the moon.

Leafstar's heart skipped a beat. Everything felt right for once. "I love you."

He smiled softly. "I love you, too."

Carefully, she let herself fall back onto his cock. It slid into her without any resistance, already lubed up enough from Billystorm's attention. A hot gasp caught in her throat as it spread her lips open wide. Sensations she didn't know existed crackled through her veins. Within seconds she hilted herself on the large cock. It strained against her walls in a wonderful way.

Planting her paws firmly, she began to rock along the shaft, making it slip in and out of her. The friction against her walls made her head dizzy, but she kept herself grounded. The two panted loudly, swapping hot breath as she pushed back and forth over his sensitive flesh.

His paws grabbed her hips, guiding her motions to reach deeper into her. Its tip battered against something inside of her, making her groan loudly. A warmth was pooling in her stomach, pulling its source seemingly from her limbs as they went numb. Gritting her teeth, she began to rock her hips faster, seeking her finale.

The pressure released at once with a shocking burst. She buried her head into Billystorm's neck fur as she came with a cry, her body shivering against him. His paws held tighter to her hips, using the grip to move her hips back and over his cock slowly. It only pushed her pleasure further.

Billystorm became more forceful with his pushing and pulling, much to her satisfaction. He was clearly seeking after his own orgasm. Her walls held tight to him as he dragged himself out before plunging back into her cumming cunt, her juices splashing around his cock each plunge. Shifting into a new position, he allowed his hips to piston in and out of her.

"I'm not going to last much longer," he huffed. "You feel too good."

She gasped louder as his cock continued to push into her, pushing her into another orgasm. She clung tightly to him, giving in to his addictive scent as she let him have his way.

"Inside, please," she panted. "I want to feel it."

His breathing became labored, letting out loud huffs as his rhythm began to deteriorate. Throwing his head back against the ground in a long, low groan, he slammed back up into her. She could feel each throb as jizz jettisoned deep into her. He slapped lazily against her cunt as he spilled himself deep in.

He thrust a few more times even after he stopped, but eventually dislodged himself. Leafstar could feel his excess drool out of her widened cunt. The sensation sent a purr rumbling through her body.

For a while, the two remained as they were, basking in the afterglow and their mingled scents. Leaftstar could feel his heart beating in time with hers. No cat, dead or alive, were going to keep her from this, she silently promised.

Finally, she rolled off of him, allowing him to get back to his paws. Lazily, he began to groom himself. Leafstar did the same, lapping up the excess jizz that had leaked from her. Swiping her jaws, she looked over to Billystorm, who was watching her with a loving gaze.

"Something caught your eye?" she asked.

"Just you," he said, striding over to rub against her face affectionately.

"Dear StarClan, you are too cheesy." Leafstar batted his muzzle aside, before dipping in to give him a loving lick across it. "Not that I mind."

The sun had finally set over the forest, blanketing them in the dark. The time had slipped away from them completely. Noting it out loud, Billystorm then suggested they head back. The two pressed close against each other as they made their way back to the Clan.

As they descended, Leafstar peered downward. All of the cats had left to their respective den except for a single silver-tabby pelt. Echosong looked up, locking eyes with her. Silently, Leafstar lifted her chin in a challenge. She was going to blaze her own path forward, she conveyed. No more waiting for StarClan, or second-guessing herself. From here on out, she would guide her Clan as _she_ saw fit.

Under the pale moonlight, she thought she imagined the smile that played on Echosong's lips.

* * *

**Criticism, comments, compliments? Hit up that review box.**


	8. If You Love Me, Let Me Go

**Good dear god it's over. I'm seriously so tired of reading this.**

**So this one is a 7ker. I don't know if that's good or bad but it's what it is. I won't blame anyone who skips around for the naughty bits for this one. It's a lot to read through lmao**

**If there seems to be any paragraphs that don't belong, please let me know. I was moving stuff around a lot.**

**EDIT 2.28.20/ Went back and decided to rewrite a bunch of this cause I really didn't like it.**

**Brambleclaw x Ashfur**

**CONTAINS:**

**-M/M**

**-****Fellatio**

**-Feminizing/Demasculation**

* * *

The sun had yet to even breach the treetops. The night sky was still an inky black, but most of the stars had retreated into hiding. Ashfur shifted from paw to paw to keep himself up as Brambleclaw was giving out orders for the morning, but he quickly found himself turning his attention to different things.

Brambleclaw stood tall and proud as he addressed the group, his eyes sharp with the confidence he held. His pelt was groomed to perfection, as it usually was. It made his muscles all the more evident, much to Ashfur's appreciation. It looked like he had gotten a full rest last night, unlike Ashfur.

Squirrelflight was a horribly restless sleeper. And, lately, she insisted on sleeping next to him. He wasn't sure how many bruises she had left him with her violent kicking. Soreness still stung at his back.

"-and Ashfur," Brambleclaw finished. Hearing his name broke him out of his thoughts. His blank stare must've tipped him off. "You're on border patrol with me."

"Oh." He folded his ears back sheepishly.

"There's been the scent of a fox near the ShadowClan border. It was stale, but nevertheless I want all of you to be extremely cautious," he addressed the rest of the group. "Dismissed." With a flick of his tail, everyone dispersed into their groups.

Mostly everyone, anyway. Squirrelflight sidled up to Ashfur, close enough to brush their fur together. His fur prickled. He hoped Brambleclaw could notice how uncomfortable it made him.

He couldn't. In fact, he wasn't even looking at him, but at Squirrelflight. His face held a cool indifference.

"I want to come, too. You didn't assign me to a patrol," she said.

A frown tugged so quickly at Brambleclaw's face that Ashfur had to wonder if he imagined it. "You can join Ferncloud's hunting patrol, if you want."

"They already have three cats." Squirrelflight pressed closer to Ashfur, who had to will himself to not scuttle away. "And I want to be on a patrol with Ashfur."

His gaze held for a few more moments. "Fine."

Ashfur's heart fell with that one word.

The tension between the two cats had been palpable lately. Every cat in the camp was talking about it, and Ashfur had the unfortunate pleasure to be caught up in the direct middle of it.

He didn't hate Squirrelflight, not exactly, anyway. But he certainly didn't see her as anything more than a friend. And he was certain she held the same opinion of him. Whether that was clear to Brambleclaw was something he had yet to discern, and something that Squirrelflight was taking abundant advantage of.

She made sure to stick close to Ashfur as they moved to the borders. Grey light peeked in through the leaves as the sun finally began to breach the horizon. Along with the light came the sounds of prey. Bird song erupted through the forest.

The two walked on either side of Ashfur, making him feel like a barricade.

"Think the patrol will bring back a vole?" Ashfur meowed. "I'd do pretty much anything for a nice, plump one right now."

"They aren't usually up this early, but, I'll keep my ears out for one," Brambleclaw offered. "No reason we can't do some hunting if we get the opportunity."

"I want a nice, fat blue jay," Squirrelflight piped in.

Brambleclaw simply shrugged. "Maybe you should have joined Ferncloud's patrol, then."

Ashfur wilted under his dismissive tone. "It's not a big deal," he said carefully. "I'll eat whatever they have at the fresh-kill pile."

"Well, if I see a blue jay I'm going after it," Squirrelflight snorted.

"Of course you will. You always do what you want," Brambleclaw snipped.

"Me?" Squirrelflight said incredulously. "You're the one that's been―"

"Guys, we're here," Ashfur interjected.

He never thought he would be grateful to smell the ShadowClan border. Underneath the thick scent of mud and pine trees, Ashfur could detect the fox scent. It must have been two or three days old now. More than likely it had just stepped through the territories before leaving again.

"Did anyone tell ShadowClan about the fox yet?" Ashfur asked.

"No, not yet. We didn't meet a patrol. They probably found its scent by now, though," Brambleclaw replied.

"If they can tell it apart from their own, that is."

For a moment, there was a humoured smile that touched Brambleclaw's lips. Something warm and soft glowed in Ashfur's chest.

"Let's just get this done with so we can get back to camp." Squirrelflight's biting voice broke in. Just like that, Brambleclaw's smile dissipated.

The three of them were making quick work of the border when a high-pitched yowl split the air. The cracking of branches and leaves made Ashfur fur raise. Silence settled thickly over them, the bird calls dying away. A horrid, musky scent rolled over the border. Alarm pricked at his skull, telling him to run.

Fox. Ashfur put a name to the scent immediately.

"Fox!" Brambleclaw echoed his thoughts just as an orange blur came tumbling through the border. "Run!"

Slitted vulpine pupil's met Ashfur's. Fear gripped him, Brambleclaw's order dissipating with the rest of his thoughts.

Its legs bunched up, its teeth flashing in a nasty snarl, then a weight crashed into his side. It knocked the wind out of him, and he and the weight went tumbling into a set of bushes. It was Squirrelflight.

Finally, his fight-or-flight instincts kicked in. Adrenaline surged through him as he struggled out of the bush. The branches snagged at his fur, but it didn't register. He dug his claws hard into the earth, using the leverage to propel him faster across the ground.

But where was Brambleclaw? Dirt flew up as he skidded to a stop and whipped his head around, looking for the familiar tabby pelt. No where.

He was still with the fox.

"Keep moving!" Squirrelflight whipped by him. "We have to alert the camp."

That would be the smart move, Ashfur knew. But, his chest tightened at the thought. Would Brambleclaw be okay by himself? The more he thought about it, the more doubt tugged at his paws. Steeling his resolve, he turned on his heels.

Brambleclaw was weaving expertly in between the fox's snaps when he found them. It was chittering loudly, obviously upset about its prey's agility. As well as he was doing, Ashfur could see the snaps getting closer and closer. He wouldn't last much longer.

Before his doubts could catch up with him, Ashfur threw himself into the fray. He launched himself onto the fox's face, his claws searching for any purchase they could extort. They ripped through it's flesh with a vicious tearing sound.

Smelly, viscous liquid spilled over his paws and his mouth as he dug his teeth into more soft flesh. All he could smell and taste was the fox.

A yowl tore through the air. Ashfur's grip on its ear wasn't enough to keep him tethered when the vulpine began to buck wildly. His teeth ripped through the soft flesh, more blood spraying onto him.

There was a vicious crack as his back connected with something solid and rough.

"Ashfur!" Brambleclaw's eyes went wide. That was the opportunity the fox needed. It lunged forward with an open maw aimed for Brambleclaw's side.

He moved to dodge but was too slow. It closed its teeth around his hind leg and bit in deep. Scarlet painted the orange muzzle. Brambleclaw's eyes went wide, his mouth opening in a screech that Ashfur couldn't hear over the blood roaring in his ears.

His vision began to fade as cats began to stream in from the undergrowth like a wave. Their pelts began to blend, their yowls distorting as darkness swamped his consciousness.

The first thing that he was aware of was the hot pain down his back. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He groaned softly, the scents of herbs flooding his mouth instantly.

"Leafpool!" He looked to the voice. Brambleclaw was staring at him with round eyes. His leg was splayed out along the ground, wound up in cobwebs. "Leafpool!" he yelled again, doing little to aid the headache that was pounding at his temples. "He's awake."

Leafpool appeared from an alcove in the back of the den, her mouth full of herbs. Her eyes went wide. The herbs were dropped to the ground in her haste. "How are you feeling?" she asked. The urgency lining her tone made him worried.

"Awful," Ashfur muttered. He flinched when she laid a paw against his upper back. She then prodded at his lower back, earning the same reaction.

"Thank StarClan," Ashfur heard her say under her breath.

"Is he okay?" Brambleclaw scooted closer, his neck reaching out to see what she was doing.

Leafpool nodded. "Nothing's broken," she reassured him. He visibly relaxed. Then she turned to Ashfur. "I was worried your tailbone might've been broken, but I think it's just a bruise. But until it's better you're going to have to stay here."

She picked up some leaves from the bundle she had dropped and began to chew them. After a minute, she took the poultice and began to work it into his fur. They were cool against his burning back.

"That'll help ease the pain," she explained once she finished. "And I'll give the two of you some poppy seeds to help you sleep later."

"Two?" Ashfur echoed.

Leafpool tipped her head. "Brambleclaw's going to have to stay here until his leg is better."

"Oh." Ashfur folded his ears back. Duh, he chided himself.

"I need to finish sorting my herbs. If either of you feel any sudden, sharp pains just yell for me."

"We will. Thank you, Leafpool." Brambleclaw dipped his head.

"Of course," she said sweetly before picking up the remains of her herbs and squeezing back into her alcove.

A silence settled thickly over them. It made Ashfur's skin crawl with unease. He never got to be alone with him anymore, not since Squirrelflight insisted on tagging along all the time. It used to be that they were good friends. Now, they seemed as distant as the Clans themselves.

"Thank you." Brambleclaw finally broke the silence. His gaze was hesitant, as was his words.

Of course, that only made sense. He thought he and Squirrelflight were hooking up now. Ashfur found it hard to blame the tom, though it didn't help to unknot the unease.

"Nothing to thank me for." He tried to sound humble, or maybe dismissive, but he was sure it came off as incredibly awkward instead.

"It was pretty brave," he remarked. "If not stupid."

Ashfur waved his tail dismissively. A dull pain lanced up from its base, so he quickly let it settle back down. "It's what clanmates are for."

"You'd think that's what mates would be for, actually."

Ashfur didn't miss the biting tone, but he did ignore it. "We'd both be dead if it weren't for her."

Brambleclaw took a deep breath. His face creased, making him look much older. "I know." With a shake of his fur, it disappeared. "How is your back feeling?"

Ashfur rolled his shoulders. The pain had been subdued for the most part. "Better after those herbs." He eyed Brambleclaw's leg. "What did she have to say about that?"

"It was dislocated but she set it back into place. The bite was deep but it stopped bleeding for now. I just need to wait for it to heal, she said." He shifted it repeatedly, unable to find any comfortable way for it to sit.

"That's good. Would have been pretty bad if you had to retire early."

"Don't even say that," he huffed. "I would go crazy."

Ashfur couldn't help but smile. The tension began to clear, his muscles relaxing. "It's not much different from what you do now. Lazing around and yelling at everyone."

"Careful there," Brambleclaw flicked his tail against him in a mock warning. "Just because you saved me from a fox doesn't mean you can start acting so snarky."

"Fine, fine," Ashfur relented, his heart beating a bit faster at the touch. "You do a little bit more than that. I guess."

A smile touched his lips. "That's much better."

Butterflies swarmed Ashfur's stomach.

* * *

Ashfur woke up to daylight streaming into the dimly lit den. With a cursory glance, he realized Brambleclaw wasn't present.

"He left to go get something from the prey pile," Cinderpelt explained when he asked. "Don't worry."

"I wasn't worried," Ashfur said pointedly. "Is he okay to be walking, though?" The wound had looked pretty serious to him, even with the two days that had passed.

"No." Her tail tip twitched. "But I'll lecture him when he gets back. Not that that'll do anything."

"He can be a little stubborn," Ashfur agreed.

"And oblivious," she tacked on. "Which you know the best, I'm sure."

He stiffened. "What is that supposed to mean?" He wondered if he said that too fast.

She glanced back at him, and Ashfur caught her coy smile. "I don't know. Does it mean something?" She hummed loudly, obviously pleased with his reaction. "Though, Ferncloud does love to come by and talk about her brother and the cats he fancies. The toms he―"

"You made your point," Ashfur snipped. It would seem he would have to talk to his sister about what the words "private conversation" means.

"Don't be mad at her," she said, as if reading his thoughts. "She gets worried about you. A lot. So she talks to me to unload a little."

Ashfur wasn't so convinced of her innocence, but let the topic slide away. It would be something to discuss with her personally. "It doesn't matter, anyway."

"Why not? Are you telling me you haven't been fawning over Brambleclaw ever since he helped guide the Clans to the lake? Because, that's certainly what it looks like you've been doing." Her eyes were wide and innocent, but there was a dark humour beneath them.

"It was a dumb crush," he hissed. "I got over it." Ants crawled through his pelt. "And, besides, he still likes Squirrelflight." He had confided as much to him just the other day, in fact.

"Love is a fickle thing, dear. Though you can hide it, you can't be rid of it so easily." Her eyes lidded, losing their teasing undertones, as if stuck in a memory. They grew dull, slipping from Ashfur to her splayed out, twisted leg. "And you'll always regret the things you leave unsaid."

Ashfur's fur prickled uneasily, but before he could deny anything, Brambleclaw's head came poking through the hanging lichen. A vole and a black bird dangled from his jaws. When he saw Ashfur, his face lit up.

He carefully placed the prey on the ground. "The morning patrol just came back, so it's fresh." He motioned to the vole with his tail.

Ashfur blinked down at the rodent. "You remembered."

"Don't say it like that. Makes it sound like I'm a bad friend." He laid down across from him, hooking his claw into the black bird. "Of course I remembered."

Friend. The word sent a pleasant tingle through his whole body, like pins and needles.

Before he could pull it towards him, Cinderpelt blocked him with a paw. Her voice was lined with poorly concealed frustration. "Not so fast."

* * *

The soft glow of the afternoon sun finally reached into the den. Cinderpelt had reapplied Ashfur's herbs, sufficiently numbing his back, and rewound Brambleclaw's leg with new cobwebs. After, Leafpool placed another dose of poppy seeds on a leaf near their nests.

Sleep began to creep in on Ashfur after lapping up his. Outside of the den, he could hear the distinctive thrum of rain.

"At least we don't have to deal with that," he meowed.

"Because that's so much better than this." Brambleclaw needled at his nest. He had worried away much of the moss that constructed it. Leafpool had to replace it once already.

"You really think it isn't?" Of course he didn't, Ashfur knew, but he was sick of silence. Any kind of conversation would be welcomed.

Brambleclaw shrugged. "Anything would be better than this."

A cool breeze rolled into the den, sending a shiver through Ashfur.

"Leaf-fall is supposed to be coming around." Brambleclaw said with a sympathetic look. He picked himself up out of his nest to begin moving it closer to Ashfur. "I don't need you catching a cold," he explained as he settled down. Their bodies pressed together, his bulky warmth a great welcome.

The touch sent a thrill through his body, and it was effort just to force his fur to stay flat. "Thanks," he murmured.

Brambleclaw smiled softly. "Of course." He laid a friendly tail over his flank. Another purr rumbled through Ashfur at the touch.

As if on cue, the vines parted around a drenched Squirrelflight. Wet fur hung tightly to her lithe, agile frame. Her tail was lashing behind her, spraying the walls with water. When she saw the two, she froze.

Heat crawled up Ashfur's pelt. They must look weird, having their nests so close to each other. In fact, they probably looked much like mates. The idea made his heart jump.

"Squirrelflight," Brambleclaw regarded her coolly

"I'm looking for Leafpool," she meowed, pulling her lips together into a tight line. Her eyebrows raised in a question as she looked between him and Ashfur.

"She went out to pick herbs with Cinderpelt," Ashfur offered, refusing to recognize her interest. Acknowledging it was unusual would only make it even more so. "They haven't come back yet."

"That's just fantastic." She shook out her pelt before sitting down. Cold droplets littered the small den, showering Ashfur in them.

Brambleclaw made a dissatisfied sound. His tail beat against Ashfur repeatedly as it began to whip back and forth. "Are you trying to give us colds?"

"It's just water, you kit," Squirrelflight sniffed. "You're a warrior. Act like it."

"Come on, guys," Ashfur interjected. His plea fell on deaf ears.

"That's rich, coming from you," Brambleclaw snorted.

Squirrelflight's eyes narrowed, but before she could offer a retort, the lichen parted again. Cinderpelt came limping in with a bundle of herbs held delicately between her teeth.

"I trust you all are acting civil," she said in a manner that conveyed she knew they most certainly weren't. "Leafpool went to the warriors den to look for you." She swept her tail toward the entrance, offering no room for argument. "So I suggest you leave my two patients alone."

Her hackles rose, but she said nothing else. Spinning around, she marched right back out into the rain. Ashfur wasn't even aware of his own tensed body until she left, allowing himself to relax. Brambleclaw kept his eyes on the entrance.

Cinderpelt's cool gaze fell on Brambleclaw next, who cringed. "Take your poppy seeds and go to sleep." There was a warning in her voice.

Brambleclaw was quick to lap up his dose, his obedience no doubt spurred on by the verbal abuse he suffered at her paws already. Satisfied, she ducked away into a back room with her herbs.

"It's like she came here just to start a fight," he growled, his voice betraying how quick the poppy seeds were to affect him.

"I'm sure she didn't." Ashfur actually wasn't sure, but he figured his actual thoughts would be less reassuring.

"Whatever," he snorted before curling up tightly on himself.

Ashfur's brow knit together in sympathy, wanting nothing more than to comfort his friend. But, the words of comfort he wanted to say evdaded him. So he resigned himself to curling up into his own ball to slowly drift to sleep.

The den was pitch black when Ashfur woke back up. Blinking his eyes, he looked around the den. Leafpool and Cinderpelt were curled up and sleeping soundly. It must be the dead of night.

He shifted, making him aware of his new position. Brambleclaw's stomach was curved against his back, his hurt hind leg slung over Ashfur's body. His head was nestled into his neck. The soft sounds of his snoring told him he was still asleep.

A smile crept onto Ashfur's face. The closeness made his chest tingle happily. Purring, he pushed back into the large warmth of Brambleclaw. When he did, he noticed something else. A warm, hard object was pressed against his back.

As he pressed back into it, he heard the breath catch in Brambleclaw's throat. He thrust lightly, sliding the hard object against his fur. It only took a moment for Ashfur to figure out what it was when it suddenly became longer.

Brambleclaw's cock was pressed right up against him.

Suddenly, it felt like a fire had been lit in his chest. He tried to steady his beating heart to no avail. He weighed his options briefly. Of course, moving away would be the best one. And, yet, when would something like this happen again?

Swallowing hard, he shifted again, rubbing the erection against his fur purposefully. Brambleclaw's reaction was instant. He humped back against him and whined lowly as it grew larger again.

Doing his best to keep his breathing quiet, he began to wiggle himself back and forth, eliciting more sounds from Brambleclaw. Silently, he thanked StarClan for his naturally soft, sleek fur.

The herbs were thankfully still in affect. He couldn't feel any pain as the cock rubbed against him. It pulsed happily, sandwiched between the two warm bodies. In response, Ashfur's own length began to peak out.

Brambleclaw's paw grabbed onto him as best it could, his body naturally trying to gain more leverage as it humped against his sleek fur. Heat enveloped Ashfur's head.

Claws pricked at his skin as Brambleclaw instinctually dragged him closer, his hips moving faster and faster. His hot breath tickled Ashfur's neck, who had to stifle his gasps. He could easily imagine the length pressed up against his upraised rear, poised to push him wide open with a strong, forceful thrust.

He regressed into his fantasy, with fantasy-Brambleclaw's teeth gripping his scruff hard.

His head was being pushed roughly into the ground as the large dick rubbed against his upraised rear. It was hot and throbbing as it desperately searched for his opening. Finally, it found its mark. Ashfur stiffened as it pushed forward, its head spreading his sphincter wide. It slid slowly into him, filling him with warmth. Strong forelegs gripped him, Brambleclaw's musky arousal scent was all he could smell.

More of his dick came out to meet the cool night air. Before long, Ashfur was completely lost in his fantasy. His cock beat happily against his belly in rhythm with his fantasy-Brambleclaw's thrusting.

Brambleclaw's breathing grew faster, and soon he was letting out short, desperate huffs. Ashfur curled his tail around his as best he could. The cock pressed tight to him began to throb rapidly, indicating its imminent release.

With a low, gruff whine Brambleclaw's hips began to jerk sporadically. Heat splashed over Ashfur's spine, who began to purr at the sensation. His own cock let out a happy spurt of pre. The salty smell of cum filled the air as throb after throb of Brambleclaw's dick released more and more jizz into Ashfur's speckled pelt.

He was only allowed a moment to enjoy the feeling, though.

"Ashfur?" Brambleclaw's soft voice caused Ashfur's heart to stop.

He went still and screwed his eyes closed as Brambleclaw shifted against him and pulled away to get up.

"Oh, no," he breathed. "Ashfur? Are you awake?" There was panic in his voice.

After a long moment, Brambleclaw let out a sigh of relief. His warmth was replaced by a gentle tongue scraping through his fur. If it had been during any other time, Ashfur would have greatly enjoyed the sensation. As it is, he had to suppress the purr that threatened to give him away.

It felt like he was going to groom him forever, but eventually he stopped. After a few more heartbeats, Ashfur dared to crack open an eye just enough to watch as the tom slipped out of the den. For a moment, Ashfur considered just going back to sleep, but curiosity ate at him until he got to his own paws and slowly creeped after him.

He followed silently behind the tom as he went out through a hole in the dirtplace. Brambleclaw walked a little ways further before taking a cursory glance around and laying his back against a tree trunk and spreading his legs.

His pink cock sprung up, giving Ashfur his first actual look at it. It was bigger than he expected. He licked his lips.

Hidden in a bush, he watched as Brambleclaw took a hesitant paw and slid it up the length. A shudder ran through his body. The pre gathering at the tip was copious already.

After a bit of shuffling, he trapped the cock in between his two paw pads. He gave it a rough stroke, and then another. The rhythm he found was an awkward one.

Ashfur knew this wasn't something he should be watching. Guilt rose in his belly like a bitter herb. In spite of that, he didn't move. His still hard cock kept him rooted in place.

Moonlight accentuated the muscles on his coat, making him look even more muscular. Ashfur found himself tracing the curves they made against his pelt. They moved fluidly as he worked his paws over his cock, back and forth.

Brambleclaw was huffing loudly, more pre bubbling to his tip and drooling down its side. Ashfur's own cock jumped happily at the sight. He unconsciously licked his lips. He didn't realize he was leaning forward expectantly until a twig snapped underneath an advancing paw. The sound made his heart stop.

"Hello?" Brambleclaw's ears perked up. He flipped himself back onto his paws with an embarrassed quickness. Tipping his nose into the air, he opened his mouth. His eyes turned to Ashfur's hiding place. "Ashfur?"

Terror struck him. He considered bolting right then and there, but knew that wouldn't be any less incriminating. Instead, he dug deep in, searching for the same courage that spurred him to fight the fox, and he stepped out into the open.

Amber eyes went wide. "Sorry," he said simply. Somehow, his heart hammering against his ribs didn't cause his voice to shake.

"How long have you been watching me?" Brambleclaw asked, his voice edged with anger.

"Long enough," he admitted. Swallowing his fear, he took a step forward. There weren't many ways this could get worse, he figured. Might as well go all out. "I can help you, if you need it."

If it weren't for the tense situation, Ashfur would have laughed at the bewilderment that overcame Brambleclaw's features.

"Help?" Brambleclaw echoed, his face still stiff with shock.

"I was awake, back at the medicine den. I know you and Squirrelflight have been fighting a lot." His thoughts felt like rocks tumbling around in his head. "So, you know, if you need the help…"

A deafening silence fell over the two. His own heartbeat was the only thing Ashfur could hear. Brambleclaw's brow furrowed in thought, breaking his astonished expression. He was considering it, he realized. His heart beat faster.

"What else are friends for?" Ashfur joked, striding forward to nudge his shoulder with a friendly muzzle.

He visibly relaxed, though he still looked conflicted. "It's not going to be weird for you?"

"We passed weird when you blasted a load all over my back," Ashfur said. He signalled with his tail towards the trunk he was previously sat up against. "I know you've been stressed out lately. I just want to help."

He took in a deep breath before exhaling loudly. Likely to calm his own nerves, Ashfur thought. "Okay."

With one last uneasy glance, Brambleclaw laid back against the tree, spreading his legs wide. His impressive pink cock sprung back up. It was still at full mast. Ashfur couldn't help but stare as he approached it, the musk rolling off of it.

"You can imagine I'm Squirrelflight, if it helps," Ashfur offered as he settled down in front of it and pressed it against his cheek, taking secret delight in the squeak Brambleclaw let out.

"Actually, this is, uh, kind of nice," he murmured as if he were telling an embarrassing secret.

Purring to himself, he rubbed his cheek against the pink, sensitive flesh before pulling back and bringing his muzzle to the top. He laid it against his lips for a moment before pushing down onto it.

The pre coated his tongue instantly, bathing it in its musky, salty flavor. It washed away any doubts he had and replaced them with the singular need to taste Brambleclaw's jizz. Just the thought of being made to swallow his load got his libido flaring.

With an eager energy, he began to bob his head along the shaft. It lay heavily against his tongue as he messily worked the large dick, unsure if he was doing it right. His response was a thick jet of pre that landed against the entrance to his esophagus, which he swallowed gratefully.

The heady taste of the cock was the center of his world, his mind becoming a haze. The musky scent that enveloped the couple was triggering some primal emotions within Ashfur, causing his cock to beat happily. He closed his eyes.

"Your mouth feels so hot," he huffed, his hips pumping up into his maw.

Grinning inwardly, he brought his paws up to massage at what he couldn't fit into his mouth. More and more pre pooled into his mouth, which he swallowed gratefully.

Much to his pleasure, two paws grabbed at the side of his head, pulling his head back onto the dick every time he pulled back. His noises got louder, his hips rocking back and forth with the rhythm. A shudder passed through his body, signalling to Ashfur what was about to come.

With a grunt, Brambleclaw pushed his head back against the trunk and arched his back up. Ashfur sealed his lips tight over the sensitive flesh as it throbbed madly in his mouth. Jizz splashed across his palate, the warm, thick substance filling his mouth. He gave out a muffled moan.

He swallowed it down as it came, the strong taste only adding to his libido. When it finished, he pulled off slowly, letting it fall back onto his brown stomach. For a few moments they allowed the sound of the erratic panting to fill the air.

"How was that?" Ashfur asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Really good." His breathing was ragged, his maw held open as he tried to steady it. "Thank you, Ashfur."

"It looks like you're still raring to go," Ashfur commented, poking at his still fully unsheathed dick. Brambleclaw cringed at the touch.

"It's been a while," he admitted.

"I wouldn't want to leave anything unfinished," he said devilishly. "Unless, you don't want to."

"I would love to." Brambleclaw brushed his muzzle against Ashfur's.

Unable to contain his excitement, Ashfur bounced up and took a few steps back. With a sweep of his tail, he revealed his puckered hole.

"So eager." Brambleclaw clambered onto him with a quickness that spoke of his own eagerness.

Ashfur had to bite back a whimper of pain as the weight laid across. The herbs were beginning to wear off, but he wasn't about to let this opportunity slip away.

"This is your first time, right?" Brambleclaw's breath tickled his ear.

He nodded. "You?"

"Not quite." He shifted around to adjust for his bad leg. Before Ashfur could ask any questions, he continued. "I'll go slow. Tell me when you think you can handle more."

A warm, wet object slid up across is backside, sending a tremor of anticipation through Ashfur and stealing away his answer. He instinctively laid his chest closer to the ground and dug his claws into the ground. His breathing became fast and hard as he felt the tip slip around his ass.

Eventually, it lined up with his passage. It felt hot pressed against his flesh, prompting a throb from his own dick. As it pushed forward, his body protested. His walls held tight to the intrusion in an attempt to push it out but Brambleclaw was persistent.

He went slow, as he promised. Bit after bit of the hot cock was being pushed into him with each thrust. The warmth spread through his whole body, setting his nerves on fire. Raw pleasure thrummed through him, drowning out his spine's protest.

The routine continued until he could feel himself loosen a bit. He tapped on Brambleclaw's thigh with his tail and nodded rapidly, hoping he would understand the signal. He did, as his pace sped up a bit. The paws clamped down on his inner thighs pulled his ass back as Brambleclaw pressed his warm bulk further into him.

Ashfur gasped hotly at the sensation. He didn't know how much was inside of him, but it felt like a tree trunk. His hips moved in slow tandem with Brambleclaw's thrusting, pushing the warmth deeper into him.

It was only a matter of time until he felt his balls nestled up against his backside, letting him know he had taken the entire thing.

"You're really big," Ashfur stammered.

"I've been told," he chuckled. "I'm going to start going a bit faster, okay? Tell me if its too much."

"You can be a little rougher," Ashfur offered, his voice small, betraying his embarrassment. "If you want."

He could hear the smile in his voice. "Duly noted."

Teeth gripped his scruff gently before the cock was slid back out of him and then promptly moved back in. His body had finally adjusted to the intrusion, allowing for its easy re-entry.

Ashfur had to push his face into the ground to cover up his moan. Strange warmth crackled through him. In none of his fantasies did it feel as good as this. Another girly moan pushed his way from his throat, soaked up by the ground.

There was a tug on his scruff, picking his head up from the grass. He gasped loudly. "I want to hear all those cute, little noises," Brambleclaw mumbled through his mouthful of fur.

"Yes, sir," Ashfur panted.

"Sir." A purr rumbled through him. "I like that." He tugged harder on his hind legs, causing them to spread further out and bump back into his crotch. It sent a jolt of pleasure through Ashfur, causing his voice to pitch in a whimper.

He couldn't suppress the noises, not that he cared to. His gasps and moans were in rhythm with Brambleclaw's rough thrusting. Each jab into him sent new feelings lancing through him and straight to his cock, which was splattering copious amounts of pre along the grass.

As his speed picked up, Ashfur could feel the unmistakable slap of the large, brown balls against him.

He dug his claws into the cold ground, using it as leverage to push back harder against Brambleclaw. Pressure began to build rapidly in his stomach, a rising sensation building in his drooling cock. Lost in the haze, his mind regressed back to all of his late night fantasies.

"Please, sir," Ashfur gasped, his voice pitchy, "I've been such a bad girl. Use me however you want."

There was a stutter in the rhythm, obviously caught off guard. That didn't stop him, though. He easily caught on to his intentions. "That's all a molly like you is good for," he growled. "To have their tight pussy filled by a real man."

"Yes!" His breath hitched as Brambleclaw began to slam forward, smacking against his ass with a visceral need.

"You have no right to call yourself a tom with such a good fuckhole," Brambleclaw demeaned him.

The words alone were enough to push him to his rapidly approaching climax. White over took his vision as his cock throbbed hard, jettisoning jizz all over the grass below. His legs went numb.

Brambleclaw let go of his scruff and instead planted a forepaw on the back of his head, pushing it hard into the dirt. His other paw unsheathed, digging into his inner thighs.

"I'm going to fill your pussy up to the brim," he sneered. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," Ashfur panted. "Breed me, sir, please." He lay slumped against the ground.

His breathing turned ragged again, and his rhythm quickly deteriorated. Ashfur could feel his cock throbbing inside of him. The paw on his head gained more weight, pushing hard into the ground as Brambleclaw suddenly snapped his hips forward, burying the entire length into him.

Warmth began to spray into Ashfur filling him up. Each spurt was met with an appreciative shiver. The dull heat seemed never ending.

Once it finished, Brambleclaw began to drag himself out, earning a low whine.

"Good girl," he cooed into his ear. He gave Ashfur a lick on the ear before dismounting, allowing him to fall down to the ground in a heap.

The air was filled with the sound of their mutual panting as the two tried to steady their breathing.

The pressure he had been putting on himself made itself known now that his adrenaline was dying down. He winced as the dull pain laced up his spine.

"Are you okay?" Brambleclaw gave him a tentative look. "I'm sorry. I should have been more gentle."

"No, no. You're fine," Ashfur assured him. "The herbs are wearing off, is all." He grunted as he straightened himself out.

"Good." There was an awkward beat. "And, thanks. For this, I mean."

"I'm always here for you." Ashfur murmured.. His tail slouched lower, to tightly wrap around the tom's waist in a much more sensual manner.

"Thank you," Brambleclaw breathed. "That means a lot."

Underneath the pale moonlight, the usual stoic and confident tom looked incredibly small. Ashfur's heart began to beat faster as he looked over his gentle features. This just felt right. "Brambleclaw, I―"

Cinderpelt's words echoed in his mind, loud and jarring. They tightened around his throat, threatening his air flow.

"I really think we should be heading back," he choked out.

"Oh." Was that disappointment he heard? Ashfur didn't dare meet his eyes in case it was. "Yeah, I guess we should." He cleared his throat loudly as he detached from Ashfur and found a sudden interest in the grass at his paws.

Awkward tension charged the air. Ashfur hoped it was only him, but the way Brambleclaw was shifting about told him it probably wasn't.

Only now did he realize how messy his fur had become. Sniffing around his backside, it smelled strongly of their combined musk, but his back protested loudly when he went to clean it.

Brambleclaw groomed it for him, meticulously running the barbed tongue through the fur. He continued up, over his back to smooth over his ruffled fur. Once he was done with him, he proceeded to clean himself.

When they decided they had gotten the worst of it off, they started their trek back to camp. It took a while, between Brambleclaw's limp and Ashfur's growing back pains. Neither attempted conversation.

Once they got back, they nestled back up in their den. Brambleclaw pressed himself close to Ashfur, but somehow he felt colder than before.

Ashfur screwed his eyes shut, waiting for what felt like an eternity before sleep finally came to him.

* * *

**Criticism, Comments, Compliments? Hit up that review box.**


	9. Firefly, Hold Me Close Until I Die

**This was a request submitted by Jakehalbac17. I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**As for the Scourge x Cinderpelt suggestion, I'm filing that under a hard maybe. I really like the idea, so I'll see what I can do. **

**Nothing much else to say about this one, other than that it's a shorter. If there are any glaring issues please let me know!**

**Ravenpaw x Barley**

**CONTAINS****:**

**-M/M**

**-Rimming**

* * *

The warm glow of the afternoon fell through the barn doors, turning the floorboards a pale orange. A pleasant breeze ruffled Ravenpaw's fur as he lazed about in the last bit of sun.

He teetered on the edge of dreaming. Barley's warmth was wrapped around him like a blanket. The soothing tongue scraping through his fur filled him with sleepy purrs.

"Gonna fall asleep on me again?" Ravenpaw didn't even bother to lift his ears, much less his head to the black-and-white tom as he teased.

"You always say that as if there's something else to do," Ravenpaw murmured. He cracked open an eye.

He had gotten lazy since leaving the Clans, it was true. But, it was much better for him. The long, dreadful days of being the punchline of jokes, or the last to pick up on a new battle move were behind him now.

Now, he could just be happy.

"If there was, would you anyway?" Barley grinned wide, showing teeth. It was an unruly smile, but Ravenpaw liked it. It was genuine.

"Depends," he said cheekily, doing his best to mask his yawn. "What did you have in mind?"

"It's going to be a while 'til we get a day nice as this one." He gestured with a fluffy tail to the barn doors. "Why not go for some real huntin'? See if you can still catch yourself some real prey."

"You mean catch you some prey."

Barley shrugged, looking innocent. "You said it, not me."

Hunting wasn't a terrible idea, Ravenpaw agreed. It had been a long time since he did anything strenuous. Living in the barn with Barley made it all too easy to be lazy. Not that he was complaining.

Rolling his stiff neck, he then stretched out his legs, working flowing blood back into his limbs. It chased away the drowsiness that had cobwebbed his paws. Without Barley, his side felt much colder.

"Maybe if you're lucky, I'll get a bird, too." Ravenpaw brushed their cheeks together affectionately as he passed by him.

"Ya think you could?" He fell in step with Ravenpaw. His obvious excitement reminded him of a kit eating his first piece of fresh-kill. "Blue jays are the best ones."

Ravenpaw couldn't contain the smile that tugged at his muzzle- not that he would want to. "I'll see what I can do."

By the time they reached the woods, he had fully woken up. The scent of the forest made his chest ache. It brought back dusty memories, most of them of Fireheart and Graystripe. His friends. His eyes tracked towards the mountains they had crossed over. His mind wandered, trying to think of what they would be doing right now. Fighting badgers, probably.

Barley must have caught his look. "Worried about 'em?"

"Hard to be worried about a guy who's backed by StarClan with every step he takes." Ravenpaw swallowed his sigh. Maybe worried was the right word. "I miss them sometimes, I guess."

"That's only fair. They're a long ways away, though." Barley didn't mask his displeasure at the thought of such a long trip.

"Don't worry, I don't miss them that much. I've got you to keep me company."

"Good, cause I'd freeze my ass off up there. I'm made for comfort, not travelling."

It was hard to pick up prey scents. It used to be that the heavy scent of greens was just background scents, but now it was upfront and assaulting. It really had been a long time.

Still, even with all the extra smells to sift through, he found one he was looking for.

He signalled with his tail for Barley to stay put, then realized Barley wouldn't understand what it meant. In fact, he was surprised he even remembered the gesture.

"Stay put," Ravenpaw breathed, afraid to speak any louder.

He nodded, his eyes twinkling with excitement, which fueled the familiar buzzing in his own stomach as he dropped close to the ground. Was his chest too high? It had been a common complaint from Tigerclaw. He lowered further until the grass was almost brushing against it.

He breathed through his mouth as he stalked forward along the ground. His ears perked when he heard the distinct sound of a squirrel enjoying an afternoon snack. He could feel Barley's eyes on him, spurring him on.

Following the sound, he snaked around a bush to come face-to-face with the rodent. Its eyes went wide before it dropped the nut and bolted.

Instinct set Ravenpaw into action. In a motion that bespoke of his ill practice, he pounced, finding himself falling ahead of his target. The squirrel squealed before darting off to the left. Pivoting on his heels, Ravenpaw jumped at it again. This time, his claws found purchase in the furzy tail.

It's shriek was cut short with a quick killing bite. Hoisting the squirrel up with his mouth, triumph swelled in his chest. Though, with all the noise, there definitely weren't going to be any birds left to hunt.

Barley's face lit up when he saw the squirrel. His voice held exaggerated surprise. "Well, I'll be."

He let the prey fall to the ground. "It's just fat enough to make a nice snack for you."

"Aw, don't be like that. You like my belly." He wiggled playfully.

"I never said I didn't." Ravenpaw flitted his tail along his side. "Now, let's get back to the barn."

"But it's so nice out. It's been awhile since we did anything. We could just hang around. Appreciate the sounds." His eyes lidded as they followed down Ravenpaw's body. "The sights."

Ravenpaw's lips twitched up into a smile. "You weren't by any chance checking out my ass, were you?"

An impish grin spread across his muzzle. It fit well with his rounded, soft features. "Can ya blame a guy? You've got a nice one."

"There's less unorthodox ways of going about that."

"I don't know what that word means," Barley admitted. "But I do know that it's a very nice day out, and-" his eyes narrowed playfully "-the grass is a lot nicer on my back than the floorboards in the barn."

Of course. "So that's what you were after."

All he got was a hum of confirmation as he reached forward to lap at Ravenpaw's neck. A purr rumbling through him, he leaned his head back to give Barley better access. The large tom lapped at the sensitive skin under his short fur. It sent tingles down Ravenpaw's spine.

The grass caught in between his paw toes as they curled. The wandering tongue went further and further until it reached its destination.

The warm heat lapped over his backside, instinctually causing Ravenpaw to lift his tail high. Understanding the invitation, Barley pressed further. The bristles of his tongue smoothed over his exposed hole, causing Ravenpaw to shudder in appreciation.

After a couple of more teasing licks, Barley pulled himself away.

"Why don't we get into a better position." He was breathing a little harder, no doubt feeling the same excitement that filled Ravenpaw's belly like bubbles.

"I like the sound of that." After a nudge to his shoulder, Ravenpaw stepped over Barley when he rolled onto his back. He wasn't shy about reaching up to bury his tongue underneath Ravenpaw's tail against.

A hot gasp thrust from him before he could stop it. The wide, thick muscle slid right past his sphincter, gliding deep. Ravenpaw returned the favor by ducking down onto the emerging pink cock nestled at the bottom of Barley's large belly.

The familiar taste of its musk bathed his tongue, along with a healthy amount of pre. It grew larger almost immediately, beating hard against the roof of his mouth as he slipped it further into his maw.

Large paws groped at his asscheeks, pulling them apart to allow Barley bring his muzzle right up to his tight hole. The warm tongue dragged back out, offsetting Ravenpaw's rhythmic bobbing. Instead, his hips began to rock back into Barley's tongue.

His moans came out wet and muffled around his mouthful of cock. He lowered his hips, allowing easier access as he was energetically tongue-fucked. The tongue pulled out to lap over his behind teasingly, licking over his black balls and around the puckered opening, before diving back in.

The soft pair of paw pads abandoned his ass and moved to grope at his hard length, much to Ravenpaw's approval. He rocked between the two, pushing back into Barley's thick tongue and then thrusting into the stroking paws with desperation.

It became too much for him. The cock fell from his mouth as he began to whimper, a hot feeling pooling in his stomach. All too familiar with the signs, Barley pulled away.

"I think that'll be good enough," Barley commented. "Why not put that butt of yours to some honest work?"

Ravenpaw turned so he was face-to-face with him, settling his ass up against the rigid cock. He planted his paws firmly on either side of Barley's head before reaching down to lick lovingly at his cheek. "Not a bad idea."

Using his chest to steady himself, Ravenpaw sat up and pushed his butt back towards Barley's cock. Its pointed heat pushed against his backside. Apprehension surged through him as he slid it up and around his own rear, teasing himself.

Biting lightly into his lip, he wasted little time, shifting his hips to let the pink cock spear into him Barley's saliva acted as a sufficient lubricant, allowing it to spread his ass with little discomfort.

He didn't realize he was huffing loudly until he had hilted the dick inside of him. It throbbed hard inside of his ass, causing him to gasp lowly.

Breathing hard through his nose, Ravenpaw rocked back and forth on the cock, making it smack into parts of him that had been left untouched for far too long. In this position, Barley's cock reached further into him than usual.

He continued to grind against the base of his crotch, doing his best to stifle his gasps. He could feel the hot pre already spurting deep into him.

"Dear StarClan you feel so big." His voice was strained. If it weren't for the cock up his ass, he would probably have felt embarrassed.

"It's been a while since you rode me." Paws flitted over his hips, sending shivers up his spine. "Take your time."

Nodding, he rocked back and forth, lifting his ass up a little more each time before slowly slipping back onto the cock. Paws clutched his hips, helping him guide his actions.

Shudders of pleasure rippled through him as the cock reached deep into his ass. Becoming more desperate for it, he leaned further back, bouncing up and down on the hot dick with increased fervor.

His own cock bounced with his rhythm. It thrilled hotly in the cool air, spurting clear pre across his mate's belly. The paws holding his hips became more forceful, shoving him back down onto the throbbing cock with a hunger.

Each push was met with a moan. The large intrusion pressed right up against his prostate with each push back onto it, setting off what felt like fireworks in his stomach. A shudder passed through his body. Whimpering loudly, his balls pulled taut to his base and began to fire his payload, sending white, thick streams of cum splashing across Barley.

That didn't deter the large tom, though. His grip only tightened as he rocked Ravenpaw's ass along his dick forcibly. The invading cock strengthened his climax, finishing it off with a couple of weak dribbles that added to the pool already.

Heat swamped his head as Barley forced him back along his rigid cock. Each throb pushed at his walls in wonderful ways, making his legs go weak.

"Oh, fucking… Barley." Ravenpaw moaned as he arched his back into his thrusting. He chittered madly as it began to swell inside of his ass.

"Where do you want it?" Barley half-growled.

Claws dug into his sensitive skin, now holding his hips in place as Barley rammed into him from below. His large balls smacked against his ass.

"Fuck me deep. I want to feel how much you can give me." Ravenpaw licked at the edge of his muzzle.

"That's what I like to hear." Barley parted his maw, allowing Ravenpaw to slip his tongue inside and press their lips together They exchanged whimpers and moans through their wet embrace.

Their sounds reached a crescendo when Barley's humping began to get sporadic, and his cock throbbed hard. He grunted into Ravenpaw's warm mouth as thick cum began to pump out of him.

His whole body shivered under the orgasm. He thrust lazily as his semen blasted into his ass. Ravenpaw gasped with every pulse that smacked deep into him. It was enough to jettison another thick string of pre from his own dick.

Keeping their lips connected, Barley reached between them to take hold of Ravenpaw's weeping cock. He began to tug on it in an awkward rhythm, as he continued to slowly rock up into him with a softening cock.

Their tongue flitted over each other's in a warm embrace. It didn't take much more stimulation for Ravenpaw to cum again. Heavy shots of semen splashed onto the both of them, each one prompting a grunt from Ravenpaw.

They rocked against each other a moment more before breaking apart. Heat and musk swarmed the air around them. Their maws were held open as they panted loudly.

Ignoring the sticky cum that clung to him, Ravenpaw leaned forward to lay over the large tom. Finally, his cock popped out of him.

Paws wrapped around him and pulled him closer. A loving tongue began to scrape along the side of his neck, eliciting purrs from Ravenpaw.

"You've gotten rusty," Barley purred.

"Shut up." He hugged closer to him. "You're the one always complaining about the floorboards hurting your back."

"That's because they do hurt my back."

Ravenpas returned the grooming and began to work his tongue through his thick neck fur. "We'll have to go hunting more often, then."

He could hear the smile in his voice. "I like the sound of that."

"I'm sure you do."

He chuckled. "Do you think we should head back?"

Ravenpaw hummed in mock thought, before nestling his head into Barley's warm fur. His nostrils flared wide as he drank in his mate's familiar scent. "Maybe just a little bit longer."

* * *

**Criticism, Comments, Compliments? Hit up that Review box.**


	10. You've Gotten Into My Bloodstream

**Look! More lesbian stuff! I realized that the Squirrelflight/Leafpool fic was the only lesbian smut I'd written so I thought I'd expand in that category.**

**This is in the same vein as the Tigerheart/Bumblestripe one in that it's actually a rewrite of a verrrry old request. I wanted to see if I could improve it at all, and I'd like to think I did. Anyway, I also do OCs, as you can see, if anyone wanted to submit a pair. Just be prepared for a whole lotta questions from me lmao**

**Let me know if there's anything odd. I was moving stuff around a lot in the document.**

**Nightshade x Honeypaw**

**CONTAINS:**

**-F/F**

**-Facesitting**

**-Squirting**

**-Denial(?)**

* * *

Honeypaw cracked open a single forest green eye. The den was dim, as it usually was. The tightly woven bracken and the lichen hanging over the entrance ensured that. Sleep still tugged at her paws, even as she rose from her warm moss nest and shook herself.

She noticed right away that something was wrong. Her hindquarters itched awkwardly, and her pelt felt hot and sweltering. Before she had the chance to take care of the itch, a weight stumbled into her.

He sputtered loudly, withdrawing and shaking his head in a ridiculous fashion. "Wha― Who― Honeypaw?" He blinked a couple of times, his eyes turning from the dull shade of sleep to their usual brightness. "Are you just now getting up?"

Something stabbed into her stomach. It was impossible to tell from inside how late it was. "You are, too," she pointed out, mostly out of desperation.

His eyebrows knit together. "Well, yeah. Whitewhisker said I had the day off so I wanted to sleep in. But didn't Flameheart say he wanted to take you out for more training at dawn? It must nearly be sunhigh by now."

It stabbed deeper. Abandoning Crowpaw, she pushed through the entrance. Much to her building dismay, he was right. The blazing orb hung high in the sky, shining over the camp.

A warm leafgreen breeze blew through the camp, pleasantly ruffling her fur. But it did little for the heavy, cold stone that was compounding in her belly.

She felt Crowpaw brush up next to her, sympathy knit throughout his words. "Maybe he's still around." She could hear the doubt.

His doubt was justified, though. Flameheart never stuck around when she slept late- at least, not anymore.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She turned on Crowpaw.

He wilted under her sharp gaze. His ears laid back against his skull. "I wasn't thinking about it, I'm sorry."

Guilt quickly rose in her chest. "It's not your fault." The only one she could blame was herself. There wasn't any reason she shouldn't be able to do something as simple as wake up in the morning.

He laid a friendly tail over her back, easing her conscious. He was always quick to bounce back. "Why don't we go hunting? You nearly had that squirrel last time, and I need to do something today other than sleep."

In response to his touch, her itching crawled annoyingly further up her pelt. "Maybe."

"Come on." He rounded to face her, his eyes beaming with the optimism he so readily dispensed. "If you can catch a squirrel, I'll get you the fattest mouse I can find. I promise."

His offer was touching, if nothing else. "Thanks, Crowpaw. Hunting sounds good right now." It didn't, but the only other option was lazing around in camp and feeling even more miserable for it. At least this way she was getting some more training in. Not that it would do anything for her hopeless self, she thought bitterly.

She'd been an apprentice for four moons now, with hardly a piece of prey to show for it. In the beginning Flameheart had been understanding about her shortcomings. The more she failed, though, the shorter his patience became.

Normally, she wouldn't let it get to her. Heatherpelt was always ready with soothing words and an open ear. Sometimes she would even have her help sort the herbs or treat a patient if there was one. It always helped her feel useful.

Today, though, as the two made their way to the prey pile for a quick meal, it felt like hidden eyes were watching her every movement. Judging her for ever twitch of her whiskers or flex of a muscle. The feeling fell over her like too much water clinging to her fur.

Whitewhisker was picking through the prey pile when they got to it. He was rolling a squirrel over, before diverting his attention to the two approaching apprentices.

"Well, looks like someone finally decided to join us." His gleaming eyes fell on Crowpaw, much to Honeypaw's relief. "A good use of your day off."

"I'm going out hunting later," Crowpaw sniffed and lifted his chin up defensively.

He looked between them. "Both of you?"

He nodded. "Since Flameheart left without her, I thought I would help her practice."

Honeypaw wished he hadn't said that, not that their extra training was any secret. It had become a regular thing for Crowpaw to take her out in his free time. Still, it didn't help her already low spirits to hear it out loud.

"Again?" A new voice fell into their conversation. One that made Honeypaw's chest clench.

"Nightshade." Whitewhisker nodded to the slim black she-cat as she strode up.

She didn't return the greeting, much to Whitewhisker's obvious irritation. "A mentor shouldn't be abandoning their apprentice like that." Her eyes turned to Honeypaw, who immediately found interest in a nearby blue jay.

"I agree. But there aren't any other warriors that can be made a mentor. We've already had to postpone Stonekit's apprentice ceremony." Whitewhisker looked to her. Underneath all of the sudden attention, she felt heat flush her pelt. "I'm sorry, Honeypaw. I know it's not fair."

Nightshade wrapped a tail around her paws. "I don't recall having an apprentice."

His lips twitched, momentarily revealing white fangs. "You haven't been with us long enough. We've already discussed this with Fawnstar."

She met his anger with a cool, indifferent tone. "Is your distrust worth an apprentice's suffering?" Her lidded gaze fell to Honeypaw. Shimmering blue eyes were framed by her perfect, angular features. "You wouldn't mind me as a mentor, would you?

In that instant, her mouth went dry. "Me? I― uh―" It became impossible to swallow. "No, I, uh, wouldn't."

She could feel Crowpaw's curious gaze, but didn't dare to meet it. She could feel her heart in her throat.

She looked back towards Whitewhisker, breaking their eye contact. Suddenly, air flooded back into her lungs. "If she has no problem with it, I don't see why anyone else should. It's her warrior name at stake, afterall."

Honeypaw had to admire Whitewhisker's determination to mask his anger. Though he hid it well on his face, his voice carried the biting tone well enough. "If you're so concerned about it, you can bring it up with Fawnstar." He plucked out a black bird and pointedly stomped off to Juniperbelly, who Honeypaw could just make out in the shade of the warriors den.

Nightshade looked back to Honeypaw, a gentle smile playing across her muzzle. Honeypaw had to wonder if she had enjoyed that. "Did I overhear that you two were going hunting? I shouldn't keep you any longer, then." She bent down and delicately took her own prey. Something glittered behind her eyes as she looked over the two of them one last time. "Behave yourselves."

The warm scents of the forest helped liven her mood a little. Far from her clanmates, the feeling of watching eyes disappeared. Crowpaw was taking lead as they winded through undergrowth. He cast a look over his shoulder and slowed his pace to match Honeypaw's.

"Do you really want Nightshade as a mentor? I could tell you were acting weird. It's okay to say no sometimes, you know."

Honeypaw's ears burned. She couldn't believe how obvious she had been. "What's so bad about it?"

"Seriously?" He cocked his head. "She's a rogue. One that's only been here for a few moons, too. No one even knows where she came from."

"So?" Honeypaw was aware of the rumors that circulated the pretty she-cat. Though, that's all they were to her. Rumors. "That doesn't mean she can't be a good mentor."

"Right." He didn't sound convinced, much to her chagrin. "Anyway, we should probably practice before we send you after the real thing." His padding slowed as they reached a small breach in the forestry. Just enough for three or four cats to huddle in. "This should be a fine place."

When told to, she lowered her body close to the ground in her attempt at a hunter's crouch.

He circled her form, making gentle corrections to her stance. "You need to make sure you'll be ready to sprint, so keep your legs less bent. And your tail-" he lifted it with a paw, then stopped.

Honeypaw waited a few moments for his criticism. When it didn't come, she glanced back. He was staring wide eyed at her back.

"Earth to Crowpaw."

He blinked, as if coming out of a dream. "Sorry. Uh." He awkwardly prodded at her tail, straightening it out and bringing it closer to the ground. "It should hang like that."

"Got it."

He shifted uneasily from one paw to the next, his look flitting from her to her backside. Finally, he walked over to the side of the miniature clearing. He found a hefty stone about the size of his paw and rolled it over to one side of the clearing.

He gestured with his tail towards it. "Now pretend that's a rabbit. Sneak up on it."

She did her best to focus on placing one paw silently in front of the other. Though, the heat that flushed up from her back end was sufficiently distracting. It was hard to move when everytime she shifted her hind legs, some strange feeling slithered up her spine.

"Wait." She didn't make it far before he stopped her again. He placed a rough paw at the base of her tail, sending an unexpected shudder through her, involuntarily causing her to hike up her tail. He went rigid.

Glancing back at him once again, his eyes were clouded, staring straight at her exposed behind. Something dark swam behind them.

"Crowpaw?" This time, her voice didn't break his trance. His paw brushed along her spine, sending another shiver along it. It slipped lower, underneath her tail to drag over her exposed backside.

Her breath caught in her throat. Warmth smoothed over her swollen vagina, which she identified as Crowpaw's breath.

"You smell really good."

"What are you doing?" Honeypaw panted. Something akin to panic clenched at her throat. Something was off.

He pulled back, his eyes unclouding. "I― I don't know," he choked out. He shuffled back, letting her tail fall. "I'm sorry!"

Before Honeypaw could stop him, he sprinted off into the trees, crashing wildly through the undergrowth. The heat swelled up in her hindquarters, blooming through her entire body. She waited for it to die down before making her way back to camp by herself, irritation biting at her belly.

* * *

"Honeypaw."

The lilting voice broke into her dreams, swiping away the muddled forms of her clanmates and the demeaning voices. Blinking blurry eyes, she looked to the voice. Glowing blue eyes met hers. As the rest of the cat came into focus, her chest tightened.

"Nightshade!" she stammered. Her tiredness slid away like water off a fish.

A small smile touched her lips. With a paw, she signalled for her to keep her voice down. Honeypaw realized why when she noticed the forms of her sleeping clanmates. With a brush of her tail, Nightshade slipped back out of the den, beckoning the young apprentice after her, leaving Honeypaw watching after her with a gaping maw.

Shutting it quickly, and thanking that none of her fellow apprentices were awake to see it, she struck up as fast as lightning. The realization of the situation finally dawned on her. With a swift tongue, she groomed down her fur faster than she thought possible before pushing herself through the vines. Curiosity ate at her paws.

Dull light shone down on the camp. There wasn't even a whisper of another cat other than Nightshade loitering by the entrance. When she saw her, she smiled again. Another clench at her heart.

She bounded across the camp, fully expecting the ground to fall away under her paws and plunge her back into whatever dream would come next. Instead, cold morning wind buffeted her.

The forest was silent. Not even a birdsong breached the still morning air. Nervous energy thrummed through Honeypaw as each pawstep was taken side by side with the gorgeous black she-cat.

"Where are we going?" Her heart beat hard against her chest, though she couldn't explain why.

Nightshade didn't even spare her a glance. "You'll see."

Taking that as a hint, Honeypaw didn't try to ask anymore questions as they two twined through the forest. Honeypaw was impressed with the purpose Nightshade seemed to put into every pawstep. Even though she'd only been living in the Clan for a pawful of moons, she knew the layout surprisingly well.

When they finally stopped, Honeypaw found herself near the edge of the territory. She didn't usually venture over this way, but she could smell their scent markers not too far off. Nightshade glanced around briefly, before wrapping her tail neatly over her paws and sitting down.

Honeypaw chewed over her lip. The silence was suffocating. Too many questions rattled in her skull. Before she could muster up her courage to voice them, Nightshade spoke.

"You're a very beautiful she-cat, Honeypaw." She spoke

Heat rose to her face. The questions that had plagued her like flies fell away immediately. "Beautiful?" she breathed, her eyes widening with disbelief.

"Indeed." Lidded eyes flowed over her body, sustaining the warmth that bloomed through it. "I noticed Crowpaw returned to camp yesterday in quite a hurry." It was a statement, not a question. Still, it made Honeypaw's fur stand on end. The feeling of his warm breath on her still lingered at the back of her mind, like an infection.

Maybe Nightshade would know why. The skinny black tom had refused to even talk to her after she had gotten back to camp. Her heart ached. Suddenly, she became worried that he would never talk to her again.

"He was acting really weird," she murmured.

"Toms tend to around pretty she-cats."

Honeypaw swallowed her objection. Crowpaw always said she needed to learn to accept compliments. "He was trying to correct my hunter crouch but when he went to move my tail he…" She trailed off, swinging her gaze to the passing bushes. "He said I smelled really good."

Hey face softened with her sympathy. "The poor tom. He's already head over heels for you. Being around you while you're in heat must be unbearable."

"Heat?" Honeypaw pricked her ears.

"Yes. I can smell it on you, even from here. It must be your first one." Something glimmered in her eyes. "I'm sure it hasn't been easy on you." Her eyes flitting all along her frame. "Tell me; do you like that young tom?"

"No. Not really." Honeypaw had only ever seen Crowpaw as a friend. Picturing him as a mate was difficult.

"That's a relief to hear. I was very worried." Nightshade closed the distance between them with slow, steady steps. "Because I like you quite a lot, Honeypaw." Their cheeks brushed as she brought her muzzle up to her ear. "Do you like me, too?"

Nightshade's sweet scent wreathed around her. Like fog, her misgivings about the situation vanished. Just the simple brush of their bodies made her tingle. She couldn't lie."Yes," she breathed.

"That's good to hear." She pressed up against her side. Their friction made Honeypaw's heart clench. "I want to help you succeed, Honeypaw. I want to help you become something great, because I like you so much. What do you think about that?"

"Really?" The idea made her dizzy.

She twined around Honeypaw, wreathing her in her addictive scent. "Oh, absolutely. You're a very attractive young lady. She-cats like us have more power than you think."

"Power?" she echoed, unable to think about much beyond the intimacy of their bodies. She found herself unconsciously leaning into her warmth, allowing her mind to lose itself in her honey-coated voice.

"Flameheart doesn't understand. No tom could. But I do. I could help you harness it. I could help you bend those cats to your will." Her voice was like a whisper on a breeze. It sent a shiver through her. With a gentle paw, she lifted her fluffy tail, allowing the cool morning breeze to invade her heated backside. She gasped. A strange scent wafted under her nose.

"Nightshade," whimpered Honeypaw when a heated breath rolled over her exposed pussy. "Oh, StarClan."

"I can help you, if you want. I'd be more than happy to." Her breath tickled at her rosy pink lips. "But you'll have to do everything I say, like a good little girl. Understood? Absolutely no questions."

Overwhelmed by the onslaught of confusing emotions, Honeypaw could do little but nod eagerly.

"Perfect. Then, you can think of this as our first lesson. On your back."

She rolled over, presenting her belly to the dull sky. Instinctively, she spread her legs. Looking down her chest, she watched as Nightshade regarded her pussy with peculiar interest. Something glinted in her eyes.

"Good girl," she praised as she trailed an ink black paw along her outstretched inner thigh all the way to Honeypaw's mound. A single pawtoes stroked the lips teasing, sending rivelts of electricity through her. "Excited, are we?"

Somehow, through all the feeling pumping through her body, she managed an answer. "Yes." It came out as a whisper.

The pawtoe continued to rub along the sensitive opening, parting the pink lips slightly to press at her eager hole. With increasing force, it slid in, letting it rub against the hidden walls within.

The new sensation pulled a moan from Honeypaw, who arched up into the feeling. Slowly, Nightshade began to pump the single toe in and out of the clenching pussy. Her juices gathered quickly, aiding the black she-cats increasingly faster thrusts. Without any notice, she inserted a second, making Honeypaw cry out.

"Your pussy is all nice and wet, hm?" A third pawtoe stretched her entrance wide. "So desperate."

"It is…!" Honeypaw arched up into the feeling. Warmth pooled in her belly at a rapid pace. The friction against her walls was becoming too much. When Nightshade dipped her head to breath hotly on her clit, she nearly lost it right there.

"I bet it'd love a hot tongue, wouldn't it?" She leaned closer, letting her breath gloss over it.

"It would! Please!" It was almost unbearable. Wet warmth lapped at her inner thigh teasingly, slowly making its way down to the pumping pawtoes. Apprehension gripped at her like a fist. Unable to control herself, she began to buck up into the plunging toes. "Please!"

Her thrusting slowed as her tongue neared its destination. It flitted along her edges of her sweltering pussy, before finally being dragged up to flick at her clit. Honeypaw's body jolted wildly. Pressure condensed in the pit of her stomach.

"Nightshade, I think I'm― I'm really close."

But before she could reach her peak, Nightshade pulled back. Honeypaw collapsed back onto the ground, her chest rising and falling with her ragged breathing. She could feel her wetness leaking from her pulsing pussy.

"Not until I say so," Nightshade said as she climbed over her body and lined up their hips. "You're not allowed to cum until I say you can."

She looked up to the she-cat, her vision turned blurry from her exhaustion. The look she got was all the order she needed.

"Please, Nightshade," she groaned. "I want to feel your hot pussy against mine. I want to be used. Use me, please." With each sentence, Nightshade lowered her hips further. Honeypaw could practically feel the heat of her pussy. "Please please please." Her voice turned high and she screwed her eyes shut from embarrassment.

It was worth it, though, when she felt Nightshade finally press down, their lips rubbing against each other in delicious friction. It pulled a hot gasp from her, their clits clashing wonderfully.

Nightshade began slowly, slipping their pussies over each other. Sparks zapped through Honeypaw's legs as her lust was renewed. It was no surprise when her orgasm rapidly built back up.

"Nighthshade," she whimpered.

"Not yet."

"Please!"

"No," she cooed and began to pick up her pace, sending Honeypaw into a fit of moaning. "You'll wait until I say so, little one." She pressed down harder, the lubrication that leaked from both of them helping along their fast pace.

Honeypaw bit sharply into her lip in a desperate attempt to hold back. Pins and needles ran through her legs and up her spine. Her stomach clenched hard, preparing to let loose the pressure that was twisting her stomach into knots, but she walled it off with sheer willpower. With a grunt, her body convulsed in a dry orgasm.

Rolling her head back, she slid back up into Nightshade's rapid humping, their vaginas both hot and wet and begging for their sweet prize.

"Beg." The single word was sharp and commanding.

"I want you to cum all over my horny pussy!" she whined.

She a vicious growl unbecoming of the beautiful she-cat, she came. Honeypaw wiggled happily as she felt the hot liquid splash over her groin. They continued to rub together viciously as Nightshade's pussy pulsed happily against hers. Eventually she slowed down, pulling her heat away from Honeypaw's. Strings of their combined wetness broke as Nightshade reclined on her haunches.

Her breathing was fast and rugged, but it hardly showed. "Masturbate for me."

Honeypaw was happy to oblige. She dropped a heavy paw over her pussy, rubbing desperately at her clit.

"Slowly."

Whining in protest, she obeyed. Her brown paw flitted over her clit and lips teasingly. Her hips rocked up into her paw, wanting nothing more than to finish herself off.

"Please, Nightshade." She shuddered rapidly. "I can't hold it anymore."

"Not yet," she cooed as she strode over and positioned herself so that her leaking folds were over Honeypaw's face.

Without needing to be told, she reached up to begin lapping at it. The musky liquid ran over her tongue and down her throat. With eager, fast licks she dipped into the musky pussy's clenching walls to scrape at its walls while her own paw focused on flicking over her sensitive nub again and again.

Nightshade leaned more heavily into Honeypaw's muzzle, rocking her hips along her mouth. She hissed happily, using a paw to steady Honeypaw's head so she could ride against her opened lips.

Honeypaw made no move to stop the dominant she-cat, wanting nothing more than her hot cum to stain her face. Finally, with a shaky moan, she came, spraying all over Honeypaw's innocent fact. She parted her jaws to catch what she could in her mouth.

With a final shudder, Nightshade stepped off of her. She took a moment to catch her breath before turning her gaze to Honeypaw's slickened pussy. With slow steps, she took herself over to it. Leaning down, she nosed Honeypaw's tired paw out of the way to replace it with her mouth.

An expert tongue flicked along her lips before delving deep into her virgin caverns. It reached much further than the toes had, making her body seemingly curl from the pleasure. It withdrew slowly before curling around and sucking her clit into the hot she-cat's skilled mouth. Thick pawtoes slipped back into her passage to massage at her g-spot.

"Can I, please?" Honeypaw groaned.

Nightshade hummed around her clit, making her body jolt violently. She nodded.

With an embarrassing loud cry, she began to hump up into the pretty she-cat's muzzle. Her walls squeezed wonderfully around the invading toes. Liquid squirted from her pussy with each clench. Nightshade pulled her mouth away to lap at the jumping streams, her toes egging on her orgasm.

Time stretched seemingly forever as Honeypaw revelled in her long-awaited orgasm. When the last shudder passed through her, it felt like her body had been drained of her very soul.

"That's a good girl," Nightshade cooed, her pawtoes still massaging against her walls, sending weak surges through her. "Did you like that, Honeypaw?"

"A lot." Her voice was scratchy and used, attributed to her dry throat.

"I'm very glad to hear that. What do you think about doing this more often, then?"

"Could we?"

A familiar smile curled at Nightshade's lips. "Of course." She removed her pawtoes to bring them up to her lips so she could lap at the wetness. "If you stay by me, dear Honeypaw, you'll rise higher than you ever thought possible. All you have to do is what you did today; follow my orders."

Underneath the heavy haze of sex scents and emotions, she didn't quite grasp the meaning of the words. But the promise struck something inside her. She could be someone. Someone other than a talentless apprentice.

"Anything," she promised with a hoarse voice. "I'll do anything."

"Music to my ears." Through her blurry vision, the blue glow of her eyes seemed to stretch to the edges of the forest. "We can start your true training tomorrow."

* * *

**Criticism, Comments, Compliments? Hit up that review box!**


	11. His Face Was Smashed, His Skin Was Burnt

**Woo! Thank you to Shadow227 for this request. It was so much fun to work on! I hope I did it justice. Though, sorry in advance, cause the ending is a little different than you wanted it to be.**

**Lots of time skips in this one. Sorry in advance if it gets wicked confusing as a result. They aren't day after day, but more just like an indeterminate amount of time passing. Anyway, for those that don't want to read a little under 6k words worth of filler fluff, the good stuff is at the end.**

**Scourge x Cinderpelt**

**CONTAINS:**

**-M/F**

**-****Fellatio**

**-A Liiiiittle Bit of Blood**

* * *

If it hadn't been for her being a medicine cat, Cinderpelt never would have noticed the gentle lifting and falling of his chest, the small spark of life in his otherwise dull eyes. A yowl rose around her in celebration, but she didn't join in. Blue eyes pierced her like icicles, freezing her to her bones.

"Help."

The word was carried like a whisper on the breeze, barely audible amidst the commotion. It was so quiet, Cinderpelt wasn't even sure if it was real. Thick crimson sluggishly pooled over the once green grass. Something clenched at her throat.

That had been three days ago.

For the third night in a row, she found herself trudging through ThunderClan territory under the company of night. Through the breaches in the treetops, she could spy her warrior ancestors. Would they approve of what she was doing, she had to wonder. Maybe the bitter taste in her mouth wasn't just the herbs.

She shooed the thoughts away like flies. If Yellowfang was watching her, she'd call her a fool. She had taught her that instinct was a medicine cat's best friend, followed by their nose and then their eyes. And, deep in her gut, she knew this was right.

The old stench of fox began to creep on her as she neared the den. Brushing away the broken foliage she used to cover the entrance, she was relieved to find that the small tom was still breathing. His sides rose and fell in a frantic, dangerous rhythm.

He had yet to wake up. Infection had set in, and his whole body ran hot. Cinderpelt was surprised he survived the wound in the first place. A bite to the neck wasn't something just any warrior could shake off.

With a careful paw, she stripped away the old cobwebs and began to chew up her marigold and horsetail before smearing it over his wound and reapplying a fresh layer of cobwebs. It didn't take long to find some moss to drip feed him what little water he would take and a squirrel to place next to him.

For a while, she simply stared at the tiny tom, as if afraid if she looked away he would vanish. Curled up tightly on himself, it was hard to imagine the things he had done. The cats he had killed. The war he had started.

She rocked on her heels for a moment longer. Maybe it had been a mistake to even save him. Maybe it was a fluke that he was still alive, and not some sign from StarClan. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

Regardless, she told herself with a shake of her head, what's done was done. Taking a deep breath to chase away her pestering thoughts, she gave one last glance at the sleeping tom. Her breathing hitched.

Sharp, blue eyes locked with hers.

They blinked sluggishly, then looked to the squirrel. With agonizingly slow movements, he adjusted himself until he could hook a paw into it. He took slow and measured bites, and it felt like hours before he finished it off.

Her tongue felt numb. She realized she should probably say something. "I'll be back tomorrow." Her voice sounded smaller than she meant it to.

He kept steady eye contact for a few heartbeats. Without so much as a nod, he curled back in on himself. Releasing a breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding, she covered back up the den and hastily made her way back to camp.

* * *

The walk felt longer this time.

He stirred awake when she began to remove his old cobwebs, but said nothing. His lidded eyes watched her with interest as she swapped out his bandage with a new one. The infection was beginning to die down. She quickly found moss to soak in water and skinny mouse which she offered up to him.

"You smell familiar." His voice was scratchy and small. "Who are you?"

"Cinderpelt." She laid out the moss for him.

"You're one of those Clan cats, then."

Was that malice she heard? "I am. I'm the medicine cat for ThunderClan."

White teeth flashed in a grimace. "You saved me."

She willed her pulse to slow and steady out. There wasn't any reason to fear him right now. He was helpless with such a wound. "A medicine cat's duty is to help cats. It's always been that way."

"Any other cat would have left me to die. I'm the reason your clanmates are dead."

He said it so deadpan it caught her off guard. It took her a second to regain her thoughts. "Every cat does something they regret."

His lips pulled back fully, a hiss escaping through them. For a moment, Cinderpelt could see the bloodsoaked killer that the whispers called him. "Don't fool yourself. I don't regret it."

His words were like claws, vicious and mean. But Cinderpelt had seen it at Fourtrees. The small, broken tom splayed out on the ground. The dull, fading eyes that were pleading for someone- anyone- to save him. To help him.

He hadn't wanted to die. He didn't want that to be his legacy.

"You're lying."

He stiffened, his eyes widening. Then, his teeth gritted together. Cinderpelt was worried for a moment that he would launch at her. Instead, he laid his head down across the dirt. "You _should_ have left me to die," he muttered while batting away the mouse.

If Yellowfang had taught Cinderpelt anything, it was that sometimes it was necessary to be rough with a patient.

"Maybe I should have," she agreed, pucking the mouse back into the den. He lifted his head again, eyes narrowing dangerously. She met them with her own cool gaze in spite of her hammering heart. "But I didn't. You're here, and you're alive. So I'm going to make sure you stay that way."

A low growl rumbled in his throat, but was cut off by a sudden fit of coughs that wracked his body. When they settled down, his breathing was harsher. Dull eyes looked back to her.

"Fine. Have it your way." A long, vicious claw hooked into the prey to drag it closer so he could begin to take large, angry bites. It didn't take long for him to finish it and throw the remains back out with a heavy paw.

A strange satisfaction bloomed in her chest as the small tom curled back up. There was a reason he was alive. She could feel it in her gut. She just had to find out why.

* * *

She no longer traced the spaces between the treetops as she walked. The path was so familiar to her now, she swore she could feel the imprints of her paws in the soil. The taste of the herbs in her mouth were becoming far less bothersome.

Her routine was a second nature now. He would lean his head back to grant easier access as she reapplied the herbs. His infection had completely vanished, much to her pleasure. Though, the wound had still yet to heal completely, and there was some damage to his voice.

She laid out a small leaflet with a small pool of viscous, yellow liquid. "It's honey," she explained before he could ask. "You said your throat hurt last time. This should help it."

He fixed it with a hesitant gaze, but slowly lapped at it. "It doesn't have a taste."

"It's not supposed to." She had to hide her smile as he rolled his tongue around a few more times. She couldn't help but be reminded of a kit. "That's a common myth, though. I don't know how many times I've caught Bramblepaw trying to steal some. Does it feel any better?"

He cleared his throat loudly a few times, then gave a satisfactory nod. "Yes, it does."

"Perfect." She then rolled out the next bundle she had brought with her. "I think your wound is healed enough to do some basic exercises. Since you haven't been able to move for a moon, your muscle has atrophied. You'll have to rebuild them."

His face spoke his question.

"Atrophied," she repeated. "They've become weaker." With a paw, she motioned to the chamomile and daisy leaves. "These will help."

"More herbs?" His nose scrunched up at their smell.

"Just take them, you kit."

He grumbled something inaudible before reaching forward and chewing them thoroughly. Once he'd swallowed them, Cinderpelt ushered him out of the den with a helping paw. His limbs shook worryingly as he rose to his full height, but, much to her relief, he managed.

During the battle, she hadn't gotten a good look at the tom, but up close she couldn't help but notice how short he was. At his full height, his nose reached just about to her chin.

It was also apparent just how unkempt his fur had become. The moonlight accentuated his small frame, glinting off of his dull pelt and the bits of fur that stuck up out of place.

"Okay," he puffed, the strain in his voice evident.

"We'll start with some simple ones. We don't want to put your body through more stress than we have to."

He did his best to follow her instructions. Only occasionally did she need to correct him with a gentle paw. Once his breathing became too hard for her liking, Cinderpelt let him rest. With a grateful huff, he laid himself out on the ground.

"This is torture," he panted.

Her gaze travelled back to his dirty fur. Craning her neck down, she began to lick down his back. His muscles tensed under her unexpected tongue.

"What are you doing?" His voice pitched awkwardly.

"You're filthy." He squirmed under her harsh grooming, but made no move to distance himself. "I don't need you catching anything. Just hold still."

The dirt that clung to his fur tasted awful, but she persisted until the dull pelt turned to a healthy shine. Finally, she pulled back to admire her work.

His pelt was now a slick black that shone underneath the pale moonlight. It was easy to imagine the muscles that would normally show under the thin, slick fur.

Scourge cleared his throat loudly, drawing her attention. "Any more stretches?"

Heat warmed her cheeks, as she realized she had been staring. "Not tonight," she said quickly. Maybe too quickly. "We'll work on doing more strenuous ones as your strength comes back, but for tonight you should just rest."

With a nod, he dragged himself back into the den. Casting one last glance to Cinderpelt, he laid his tail over his muzzle and closed his eyes to drift to sleep.

She took a deep breath to calm her fiery heart. She scooped up the large leaf she had used to bundle the herbs and started on her way back to camp with large strides.

* * *

"That's not the right one, is it, Cinderpelt?" Leafpaw was pointing towards the goldenrod laid out with the rest of the travel herbs.

"Good catch." She plucked it out with delicate teeth. "Can you tell me what this herb is for, then?"

"It's good for healing wounds, I think. You're supposed to chew it into a poultice." She looked to Cinderpelt for approval.

"That's right," she purred. The young apprentice was making large strides in her training. "Do you know what should have been put in its place?"

Her brow scrunched up. "Well, you already have burnet, and sorrel, so, uh." Cinderpelt could almost hear the gears churning in the young cat's brain. After a couple of seconds she slouched. "I don't remember."

Cinderpelt laid a reassuring tail across her shoulders. "That's okay, you're still learning. It should have been chamomile instead. Why don't you get some. Do you remember what that looks like?"

She nodded vigorously, before going to sort through the herbs.

Cinderpelt looked back to the loose goldenrod, chiding herself for making such a mistake. Making Scourge's herb bundle had become habitual at this point, and she would often find herself adding his herbs by accident.

In fact, it was becoming rare to have a moment where the small, black tom wasn't lingering on her mind. She would find herself staring at the sun's descent, urging it to hurry along.

"This is it, right?" Flowers with white petals hung from her mouth.

"It is. Thank you, Leafpaw." Cinderpelt placed it with the rest and folded them up on the large leaf. "That should be all that Firestar needs for his trip. Would you like to come deliver them with me?"

Her ears perked. "Yes, please!" With a skip, she gripped one of the parcels gently in between her jaws before bounding out of the den.

It was heartwarming to see how eager she was. Grabbing the second bundle, Cinderpelt followed after her.

Firestar's den was dark, attributed to the hanging lichen at the entrance. It took a few seconds for Cinderpelt's eyes to adjust. When they did, Leafpaw was already bouncing around the ginger tom, pelting him with some story, she was sure.

His green eyes glowed with the fondness he clearly held for her. "Cinderpelt is lucky to have such an amazing apprentice."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I am," Cinderpelt broke in with her own mew before laying down her bundle. Leafpaw's chest puffed out, her grin spreading wide. "Your herbs are ready whenever."

He dipped his head. "Thank you. Graystripe will be back by sunhigh, so we'll set out then."

"Why are you going to the Moonstone anyway?" Leafpaw cocked her head. "Is something bad happening?"

"No, nothing of the sort," he soothed her. "Just laying to rest some worries I have."

"Like what?"

He smiled gently. "That's for me to be concerned about. You have other things that need attending to. Cinderpelt?"

"Of course." She dipped her head in acknowledgement, before beckoning at Leafpaw with her tail. "We need to check in on Dappletail. She's been complaining about aching joints again."

"She needs comfrey!" she exclaimed, before zipping out the den without waiting to even see if Cinderpelt had even bothered to follow her.

Once the lichen settled, Firestar's warm glow diminished. He slouched forward. Suddenly, he seemed much older.

"Why are you going to the Moonstone?" Cinderpelt couldn't help echoing Leafpaw's question.

"I don't know," he sighed, fixing her with dull eyes. "I can't shake this awful feeling that there's something still lingering in this forest. Something dangerous."

Alarm rose along Cinderpelt's spine.

"I'm sure it's nothing, though, so don't start worrying. I'm just being paranoid." He flicked his tail tip dismissively. "You better go make sure Leafpaw isn't feeding Dappletail anything suspect."

She took the hint. "I'll do that. If I see Graystripe, I'll send him your way."

"Thank you."

With one last nod, Cinderpelt breached the hanging lichen. But, not even the warm sunlight could lighten the dread that was creeping in on her shoulders.

* * *

"Your apprentices sound like brats," he scoffed as Cinderpelt attached the catchweed burrs to his neck fur.

"They're not brats." She leaned back once she finished, allowing him to right his chin again. "Okay. Maybe Squirrelpaw, but, the rest of them are fine enough as far as apprentices go."

He rolled his neck a couple of times. "It sounds like Leafpaw is the only cat you enjoy having around."

"That's not true." She shifted to let him out of the den. With a long stretch, he curved his back up to the sky. "Sometimes Brightheart stops by to talk. I like her company."

"I thought medicine cats were supposed to care about all the cats in their Clan. Seems pointless to become one if you find most of them unbearable." He laid himself out on the ground, already familiar with their routine.

"I do not find them unbearable," she corrected him as she began to test his muscles. "Every cat has their quirks."

His progress was coming along nicely. The exercises were working better than she had expected. "There wasn't much else I could become, anyway."

His ears perked. Craning to look at her, his eyebrows arched. "You didn't choose to become a medicine cat." His words formed slowly, as if coming to the realization as he spoke.

Her fur prickled. She hadn't even realized what she had said. "I hurt my leg, and it never healed properly. So, I couldn't become a warrior."

His lips twitched in what Cinderpelt thought might have been a grimace, but it disappeared far too quick to tell. "That seems unfair."

She shrugged. "Maybe it was. But there wasn't anything I could do about it.."

"They shouldn't have judged you based on your injury alone." His shoulder tensed under her paw, his claws sliding out briefly to glint under the moon. "You should have done something about it."

"I did," she hummed. "I became a medicine cat."

"But you wanted to be a warrior."

She exhaled sharply. "I had my options. I could have let my anger and self pity get the best of me, continue to push myself to be something I could never achieve, or I could put my talents to good use."

His face scrunched up. "You're telling me you don't regret it."

"I don't," she confirmed. "I'm happy where I am. That's how I know I made the right choice."

He fell silent, his watchful eyes turning forward. Renewed sinew was taut underneath his leg fur. Satisfied with her examination, she reeled back in her paw. "Everything is coming along nicely."

"I thought I made the right choice, once."

Cinderpelt blinked, startled. She opened her maw to speak, but quickly thought better. Instead, she lay a friendly paw on his shoulder.

A shiver passed through him. "I thought I was happy with it, too. When I finally realized I wasn't, I was in too deep. It was all I knew. I couldn't turn back."

"You can always turn back," Cinderpelt said fiercely, stroking his shoulder. He relaxed underneath her soothing motions. "It's never too late to make the right choice."

He nodded sluggishly, his eyes clouded with some emotion. She felt the sudden need to press against him and offer up her comfort. But then he blinked them clear and stood up in another long stretch. "What exercises are we doing tonight?"

She swallowed, afraid of the fading impulse. It left impure thoughts that lingered in the back of her mind like an itch she couldn't scratch. Determined to ignore it, she stepped back to get an adequate view to instruct him. "We'll work on your forelegs."

* * *

"Why do I have to go out collecting herbs?" Squirrelpaw complained loudly. She even walked loudly. The ginger apprentice was stomping on every leaf and lashing against every bush they passed. "I'm a warrior apprentice. I don't need to learn about herbs."

"Maybe if you didn't get under Dustpelt's fur so much, you wouldn't be on herb duty." Cinderpelt stopped for a moment, opening her maw to scent the air before beckoning with her tail for Squirrelpaw to follow her.

"Maybe if he was a better mentor, I wouldn't have to disobey him so much."

"You need to listen to him when he asks you to take care of the elders. Otherwise, more of your training time will be taken up like this." With a dismissive swipe of her tail, she decided to change the topic. "We need to find Goldenrod. You remember what it looks like, right?"

"How can I forget. This is only the umpteenth time you've had me get it. What are you even doing with it all?"

"It goes bad quickly," she lied.

"Seems like a pretty useless herb." She found another leaf to playfully crunch underneath a heavy paw.

Cinderheart swung around a bush, Squirrelpaw hot on her tail. "Actually, it's one of the more valuable ones."

"Save the lecture. Leafpaw is the one that likes that leafy green stuff, not me."

If only it was Leafpaw with her now, she thought wistfully.

The usual spot was close. After passing by an old, rotted oak she knew it would be just around the berry bushes ahead. Usually, it was easier to get it from WindClan at one of the halfmoon gatherings, but she didn't have time to wait.

"What's that smell?" Squirrelpaw sniffed loudly.

Cinderpelt mimicked her. An awful metal tang hung heavy in the air. It beat at the back of her throat harshly. A memory tugged at the back of her mind.

"I'm gonna find out!" Squirrelpaw shouted before bounding ahead, crashing through the bush noisily.

"You're going to scare off all the prey in the forest," Cinderpelt called after her. Taking much more care, she circled around the bush, and froze.

Squirrelpaw was nosing around through what was once tall, green stalks. Now, they lay along the ground, brown and wilted. "Weren't they fine just the other day?"

Her throat tightened. With a hurried paw, she pushed Squirrelpaw away to dig at the ground. Ice crackled through her veins. Even the roots had withered.

"They're rotted through." Cinderheart leaned back on her haunches, reeling. Was this supposed to be sign?

"Does that mean I can go back to camp?" Hope brimmed in her eyes.

"No." She took a deep breath. She'd have to worry about this later. "We'll have to get some from WindClan."

"I thought it was too good to be true."

The sun was touching the treetops when they finally made it back to camp. Squirrelpaw was quick to stash the chamomile and daisies she was carrying in the medicine cat den. A WindClan patrol they had encountered were kind enough to lead her to a nearby patch of goldenrod.

Far more leisurely than Squirrelpaw had bothered to, Cinderpelt left her herbs near the entrance to the den. It would be pointless to put them away.

Dealing with the cheeky apprentice had only amplified her need for sleep, which tugged at her paws, urging her to her nest where she curled up. She found herself staring at the goldenrod. Trepidation rose in his like water. Had she been wrong all this time? Maybe Scourge was supposed to die. Maybe she was saving a killer.

Her mind swam with the possibilities, but her body was far too tired to entertain them. Giving in to its demands, she screwed her eyes shut to drift off into fitful dreams.

Two specks of blue pierced the darkness that roiled like a sea in a storm. They swayed like lanterns, beckoning for her to follow. She took quick, hurried steps. Something in her gut spurred her on.

Fear clutched at her throat. It felt like the churning black was lapping at her heels, threatening to pull her under. Urgency pricked at her paws, pushing her toward the distant light for protection. But the longer she followed them the more the pitch-black seemed to lust after her.

A single dark tendril launched itself, it's slimy texture groping at her side for any purchase. With an exclamation, she tore herself away from it. In its wake, black sludge oozed into her fur. It felt like ice sinking into her skin. It hung heavy on her coat. Pushing against its weight, she took up a sprint. The lights grew fainter.

Another tendril coiled around her paw. With a yelp, she went crashing. Like sharks to blood, the darkness swooped in. Before she even had a chance to right herself, mud-like blackness began to rope itself over her, drawing her into its icy hold.

She opened her maw to scream, but quickly found it flooded. The ooze slid down her throat, choking her and filling her lungs. The blue lights twinkled like stars in the night sky, before vanishing behind the thick, encroaching sludge.

She pulled herself up from her nest in a panic, her legs kicking at the invisible tendrils that she swore were still wrapped tightly around her body. Once she realized they weren't real, she focused on deep, calming breaths.

Through the entrance, she could see the moon was already high in the sky. Her heart jumped into her throat. Shaking off the last of her terror, she bundled up what herbs she needed and slipped out of camp silent as the night.

Scourge was already outside of the den. When he noticed her, he raised his tail in greeting. As if as a second thought, he snapped it back to the ground.

"You're late." It was a simple observation, but Cindepelt wondered if that was worry she heard in his voice.

"I fell asleep," she mumbled out through her mouthful.

Scourge had become better at disguising his disgust for the bitter taste. There was hardly any note of a grimace as he swallowed them.

"What are you going to have me do tonight?" He stretched out a hind leg. Muscles rippled under the fur. He's been filling out nicely, Cinderpelt noted almost guiltily.

"I need to see how you're progressing, first." She signalled with her tail for him to lay out, which he did. She ran a gray paw ran over his back, his muscles responding in kind. The touch made her pulse race.

She then smoothed over his hind legs, his skin tensing at the touch. He would be ready to leave any day now.

"Hey." His voice broke her out of her thoughts. His features were knit together in an uncharacteristically pensive look "Do… Do you think I can make the right choices, like you?"

Her teeth skimmed her bottom lip, a little off guard by the sudden question. "Of course you can." She felt about his shoulder, stiff, rugged muscle underneath the skin. Maybe he could even leave tonight. The thought made her chest ache.

"But I've already made so many bad ones." As she tested the base of his spine, he suddenly broke away from her touch. His eyes were puffy. They shone like beacons in the dark night. "I've hurt so many cats."

In the low light, she could almost see the dead goldenrod that plagued her mind, scattered across the ground, surrounding the small tom. Brown leaves crushed and littered across the dark forest floor. The putrid scent that had hung heavy in the air.

The same awful smell that haunted the thunderpath where she had lost her life as a warrior.

"Any other cat would have left me. But you keep trying to help me."

The goldenrod wasn't rotted. It was poisoned.

"Why?"

_She_ was poisoned.

"I think I love you." The words came out of her before she could stop them, and with them went the air from her lungs.

She stood, dazed, watching him with wide eyes. All she could hear was her blood pounding in her ears. His eyes were locked with her, though it was impossible to discern what he was thinking. With a shaking limb, she stepped forward to dip her nose into his neck fur. He jumped, but didn't move away. Through their contact, she could feel his heartbeat. It was fast and pounding, like hers.

With a slow uncertainty, he reached up, sliding his tongue out to lap at her neck. Her skin rose up to meet his exploring tongue. Her breathing quickened. She pushed her head back to grant him easier access. Taking that as a sign, he lapped further up her collar bone, his grooming becoming more insistent and hungry. His rough tongue scraped sensually over her sensitive skin, turning the contact into electricity.

She gasped as it traced along her jawline to bring his muzzle up to her ear, his heavy breathing drowning out all other sound.

"I want you," he breathed.

She swallowed hard. "I'm yours."

She could almost feel the dark tendrils wrapping themselves around her once more, as he lapped around her neck to began meticulously making his way down her arched back. But now they were warm and inviting, beckoning her into their comfort.

The further he got, the higher she raised her backside, until he scraped over her tail base and she was fully presented, her pussy raised up to the moonlit sky. A hot breath rolled over her exposed backside, hitching her breath. It was followed quickly by a warm tongue lapping at the red lips nestled between her hips. She pushed her muzzle into the ground to cut off her moans.

With a cruel slowness, it flitted over her pussy, teasing at her plump clit. Eventually, it spread her open to delve deep into her heated passage. This time, she couldn't stop the gasp. The thick tongue slipped into her pussy, far deeper than she had ever managed herself.

It was a whole new feeling, and it sent needles thrumming through her legs. Lightning laced up her spine as the appendage dragged back out to tease her clit again. A heated haze enveloped her.

Scourge retracted his tongue. Just as she was about to protest, paws planted themselves along her back, using the leverage to pull himself up and over her back. She readjusted herself so that the small tom could find an easier angle. Apprehension tore at her belly.

"Your heartbeat is really fast," he murmured as his paws smoothed down from her chest to her belly and then finally her inner thighs. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

A white-hot heat pressed up against her. Warmth exploded in her stomach. Slowly, his cocktip spread her open. She whimpered loudly. Teeth gently gripped her scruff, paws clamped tight to her as he pushed himself slowly in.

Inverse to him, his cock was surprisingly large. At least, it felt it as it slid deep into her, pushing at her walls wonderfully. Her gut clenched tightly. His hold tightened on her, his breath coming out quicker as he slid back out only to harshly jab forward.

She gripped the earth with her claws to steady herself as he continued to thrust with choppy movements. The heated cock pushed her walls open viciously with each thrust. She could feel the wetness gathering and dripping down her legs. Hot pre spilled into her.

The teeth clasping her scruff dug in more tightly. Breath rolled over the back of her neck as Scourge began to pull her hips back to bump against his crotch with each thrust. His panting came faster as his hips followed their rhythm.

"You feel amazing," he half-growled, his husky voice filling her ear.

Shudders passed through her with each harsh filling, her hips rocking back in time with his controlling grip. Heavy black balls thudded against her vulnerable clit with each hilt.

"Fuck me," she whimpered, curling her tail around his as best she could. "Please."

His grip suddenly tightened. Claws pricked at her skin. He held himself inside her as he brought a hind paw up onto her haunch, his large cock swirling inside of her wonderfully, before drawing out and thrusting back in.

Cinderpelt moaned loudly as it struck even deeper than before, hitting such a sweet, forbidden spot inside of her that it made her legs shake. He thrusted slowly at first, trying to get used to the new position, before slamming roughly into her each time.

His paws moved from her hips to her sides, harsh talons digging into her sides to pull her back with each eager thrust. His cock swelled inside of her, pushing her pussy to its absolute limit. Pure pleasure thrummed through her body with each slap of his balls.

She was reduced to a whimpering, whining mess as the cock invaded deeper than she ever thought possible. His breathing blew hot against her ear. It was becoming more and more labored.

The claws dug deeper. Blood rolled from the puncture, but the hot pain only heightened her libido. In response to the coppery smell that tinted the air, Scourge's teeth bit deeper, blood welling up around them. Her inner thighs were drenched in her own juices, each thrust from Scourge's cock casing more to splash out onto them.

His teeth dug sharply into her scruff. With hot, panting breath his rhythm began to fall apart. The cock inside of her throbbed madly.

"Inside me, please," she begged. "I want to feel it."

That was enough to send him over the edge. In a wonderous explosion, hot, thick jizz pumped deep into her with each consecutively slowing thrust. Every pulse just sent more of his cum splattering deep into her.

Unable to contain it any longer, her own orgasm ripped through her. She bit hard into her paw to disguise the whimpering and moaning as it dragged through her body in waves. Her walls tensed around the cumming cock, making it feel even bigger.

They rocked against each other for a moment more before he separated, allowing his spunk to drool haphazardly out of her used cunt. Slowly, he dismounted, sitting back on his haunches.

Almost drunk on her lust, Cinderpelt sluggishly turned around. With an insistent push, she laid Scourge out on his back. Now that she could see it up close, she could confirm the irregularly large dick. Jizz still covered it.

The overwhelming scent of his musk filled her nostrils as she popped the tip of his cock into her mouth, scraping off his fertile spunk. It's virile flavor coated her tongue and slipped down her throat. It only egged her own lust.

Desperate to taste more, she plunged down onto the musky cock, cleaning it off as she went. Opening her eyes, she looked to Scourge, whose head was laid back against the ground. Taking that as a sign she was doing well, she began to bob.

Using her tongue she cupped the sensitive shaft, slurping at the rigid length as she pushed up and down on it. Pre spurted out, hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed it instinctively.

The large girth batted happily against her throat as she took all she could. Already, she could feel her own pussy begin to wetten again. With an eager paw, she reached back to rub at the soiled lips.

Her eyes fluttered closed, unable to comprehend the myriad of emotions that her body was handling. The cock began to jolt up with each bob, sticking at the back of her throat. She gagged loudly, but refused to stop.

She settled her chest on her foreleg, diving her head deeper onto Scourge's throbbing dick. It battered harshly at the entrance to her esophagus. With a single swallow, it slipped into her throat.

He grunted loudly, his hips stuttered up into her, jabbing harshly into her throat.

"Oh, fuck." Was all the warning she got before violent jets of jizz began to dump themselves down her throat.

Paws reached over to grab her helpless head as hips began to thrust, using her throat as it if it was just another hole for his pleasure. Her moans came out wet and muffled around the dick that choked her. The spunk slid easily down her throat, settling into her stomach with a visceral pleasure.

Her paw worked faster over her leaking lips, her hips grinding down onto it with a passion. But her paw wasn't enough. She pulled off of the cumming cock, a few stray strings painting across her face. With heavy breaths, she pulled her ragged body above his and slid her used cunt back over his still throbbing cock.

With shaky, breathy movements she rocked her hips up and along his cock. Each push down send violent jolts that threatened to make her collapse. Scourge's eyes were bleary, watching her with lustful intent. His idle paws flitted along her sides. Claws scored through her grey fur, creating new wounds that trickled fresh crimson.

She hissed in delight. With renewed motivation, she ground against his crotch, mashing their hips together in a vicious show. Wet, slapping sound reverberated through the still night air. All she wanted to feel was another hot load being pumped into her.

"You're so fucking hot," he growled, his lips pulling back in a snarl.

Cinderpelt would have said something, had she been capable of forming more than unintelligible syllables. Instead, she doubled her efforts, pounding herself onto him with a wobbly rhythm. She was practically gasping for air with each push down, heat searing through her blood.

It began to throb again, and with an anticlimactic shudder, he released again. Weak spurts of his ecstasy filled her. In kind, her body shivered in her long awaited second orgasm. She flexed around him, milking his throbbing balls for all they could give.

When she was sure he was spent, she collapsed on top of him. Hid dick slowly slipped out, limp and lifeless. Jizz followed quickly after, drooling out of her widened pussy.

The two basked in their afterglow. Scourge hooked his paws around her back to pull her in closer to his warmth.

After they separated, Cinderpelt doubled over to lazily groom over her belly and down to her messy crotch. She took great care in licking up what was still clinging to her backside. It almost hurt to run her tongue over her sensitive, abused lips. Scourge groomed the stray streaks off of her face, making a face at the taste of his own cum.

Soon, they managed to get control of their breathing. The night sky still glittered above. They wrapped around each other, running their tongues through each other's fur to rid the last of the sex scent.

The cold night sky glittered above them. Wispy clouds floated by. Scourge squeezed her tail hard.

"I want you to come with me."

Cinderpelt tensed. Even though she had expected it, the offer made her heart jump. "Where?"

"I don't know. But I want you to be there. I need you to be there." His lidded eyes looked over her with a fondness she'd never seen from him before.

The promise sunk into her like a snake bite, hot venom slithering through her. It beckoned her to give in. She wanted to.

"I can't. I can't leave my Clan."

He looked as if he expected it. Not even disappointment breached his composure. "I know." He pressed harder into her, but it only made her chest ache more. "Give me this one night, at least."

She nodded. Laying her head over his neck, she allowed his comforting scent and rhythmic breathing to lull her into a peaceful sleep.

When she woke up, grey light was peeking over the horizon. Her side was battered by chilly morning wind. He was gone.

* * *

**Criticism, Comments, Compliments? Hit up that review box.**


	12. Hey Man, I Miss Your Collarbones

**Thank you, Anon, for the kind words! **

**This one I guess you could call a sequel? Based off of the first one I posted and the Brambleclaw/Ashfur fic. Some of you will appreciate that it's pretty much all sex barring the opening fluff and some stuff at the end. Hope it didn't overstay it's welcome.**

**Also! I'll be uploading a bunch of old smut and a couple of unfinished works that I've lost the motivation for to my pastebin account which is under the same name (****u/Romanlights)****. Go nuts :p**

**Brambleclaw x Ashfur x Cloudtail x Brightheart**

**CONTAINS:**

**-M/M**

**-M/F**

**-Rimming**

**-Fellatio**

**-Feminization/Demasculation**

* * *

Ashfur trailed close beside Brambleclaw. Each step renewed the combustive concoction of anticipation and nervousness that compounded in his chest like fire.

He couldn't believe he had said yes.

It had seemed like a good idea when Brambleclaw had first asked him. Ever since he and Squirrelflight had gotten back together, their friendship had been moved to the back burner. So, when he suggested they do something, it didn't even occur to him to turn it down. And, now, it would be too awkward to.

Contrasting him, Brambleclaw's stride was cool and confident. His wandering tail brushed against his sometimes, to snake up and slide along his hip excitedly. It would send a shiver through his legs, reinforcing his crumbling will to follow through.

The scent of sex crept on them, Ashfur's blood quickening. When they found the couple, Cloudtail had his muzzle pressed down between Brightheart's splayed legs, though Ashfur's view was obstructed by her haunch.

Brambleclaw cleared his throat loudly. With a jolt, Cloudtail pulled back, his snout dripping with Brightheart's wetness. A sleazy smile spread across his face as he snaked a tongue around his lips.

"Took you guys long enough."

"You should just be glad we're here at all."

Cloudtail's gaze slipped to Ashfur. "I thought you two were being too buddy-buddy after that fox. I shoulda known something was up."

Heat pricked Ashfur's cheeks. Beside him, Brambleclaw stiffened. "It wasn't anything like that."

The grin on his face only widened. "Sure, sure."

"Cloudtail," Brightheart whined. "Don't stop, please."

He cast her a sideways look, but otherwise ignored her plea. His eyes snapped back to Ashfur, who jumped. He frowned. "Are you sure about him? He looks like just about anything would scare him straight out of his pelt."

"I'm right here." Ashfur tried to sound defiant, but wasn't sure it reached his voice. He straightened his back and held his head up higher, hoping it made him look more confident than he felt.

His white tail tip twitched as he opened his mouth to respond, but Brambleclaw was quick to cut him off.

"Stop being such an ass, Cloudtail." He pressed closer to Ashfur, offering up his protection. Butterflies swarmed his stomach.

His white shoulders heaved in an exaggerated shrug. "Calm down. I'm only teasing."

Brightheart whimpered loudly again, bucking her hips up into the air in desperation. Ashfur couldn't help but flitting between them, unsure of how to act about the situation. Cloudtail must have noticed his glances.

"You wanna try her out first?" he asked.

His fur rose along his spine. "No, it's, uh―"

"No need to be shy. It's why you're here, after all. Right?" A heavy white paw prodded him on, ushering him towards her.

Ashfur tossed Brambleclaw a pleading look, but the tom wasn't paying any attention to him. Brightheart's upturned body had enraptured him. Trying to steady his nerves, Ashfur took small, hesitant steps until he could fully see her exposed body.

Her legs were wide. Nestled in between them was her bright pink pussy. It was shiny underneath the dying daylight, no doubt attributed to Cloudtail's tongue-work. Cloudtail pushed his head down, urging him closer to the musky cunt.

"Go on. Taste her."

With a hesitant tongue, he grazed over the reddened lips. The musky liquid bathed over his tongue, exciting his senses. His crotch became tight, his cock pulling back from his sheathe to greet the air. Brightheart whined excitedly.

Before he could muster up the courage to do it again, Cloudtail pushed his head down. His muzzled bumped harshly into her, burying his snout into her crotch. Taking the signal, he reached his tongue back out to lap once more at her.

She shivered appreciatively as he fell into an uneven rhythm. He could feel it shudder underneath his clumsy tongue.

"That's a good boy," Cloudtail cooed, his breath hot in his ear. It spiked his heart rate. The rest of his dick barreled out into the open.

The encouragement pushed him to delve into her, his rough tongue parting her lips so that he could taste her walls.

"Yes!" Brightheart gasped, her hips smacking up against his muzzle.

He was taken aback by the forcefulness, but didn't let it stop them. Her pussy clenched hard around his invading appendage, beckoning it deeper into her. His nose pressed up against her skin. Her arousal flooded his nostrils.

A paw groped at his ass, and instinctively he raised his tail high. The harsh paw continued to grasp around his exposed backside, spreading his cheeks before a hot tongue began to trail over his tailhole.

A shudder passed through him. With a gasp, he pulled back from Brightheart. He looked over his shoulder to meet Brambleclaw's amber eyes lidded with lust.

Heat crawled over his pelt like ants. "What are you doing?" His tongue lolled from his open, panting mouth. "This isn't what you―"

"Just relax," he purred. Ashfur didn't get a chance to respond before another lick stole the thoughts from his mind. "Enjoy it."

"You're not done yet," Cloudtail growled, grabbing his head and shoving it back down into Brightheart's crotch.

Obeying, he flitted back over his lips, touching at her clit, making her shudder happily. Slowly, he brought his lips back up to her, to slurp at her leaking hole hungrily. The tongue at his ass dragged over his balls and exposed hole, sending endorphins bristling through his skull.

With a testing jab, it pressed at his asshole. He tensed, but the tongue was more persistent, pushing back his sphincter and into his rectum. He gasped hotly into Brightheart, squirming under the new feeling.

A commanding paw laid between his ears, making sure he didn't break away from his current duty as his own ass was eaten out by Brambleclaw's dexterous tongue. All of his misgivings evaporated, his mind being taken over by the warm haze that wreathed around him.

Soft paws pads gripped at his dick and began to slip and slide over the hard skin. His hips stuttered into them, briefly pulling away from the tongue. Harsh paws gripped his hips and forced them back up so that Brambleclaw could slip back in. Ashfur assumed they were Cloudtail's.

Ashfur did his best to please Brightheart, but he had no experience with vaginas. His clumsy tongue slithered around inside of her, before coming out to strike at her clit. She chittered loudly. On either side of his head, her legs were visibly shaking.

They wrapped around his head without warning, pulling him even closer to her messy crotch. With an intense shudder, she came all over him. He didn't know what to do, so simply allowed her to squirt her musky essence all over his face. With each throb, more liquid splashed onto him. Some of it got into his open, panting mouth.

Brambleclaw's tongue was replaced by thick, probing pawtoes, stretching him open further. He whimpered loudly, wishing he could press back into them but being denied by Cloudtail's strong grip. Instead, he simply had to endure the deliberate teasing. They curled when they pulled out, tugging harshly at his ring.

He moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. He didn't even notice when Brightheart's pussy was replaced by a cock slapping against his snout. Without being told, he gratefully opened his maw to accept it. Hot pre instantly met his tongue as it slipped past his lips to jab at the back of his throat. White crotch fur took up his vision.

With Cloudtail's paws gone, he was free to eagerly rock into Brambleclaw's pawtoes, gurgling happily around the cock. The single paw that still ran over his dick moved back up to his ass to spread his cheek wide.

He jolted when a heat pressed against his cock in place of the paw. Unintentionally, he speared forward into it, finding hot walls sucking it deep into what he assumed was Brightheart. She gasped in turn.

"Oh, man," Cloudtail panted above him. "You weren't lying about this bitch's mouth."

His ears warmed, but his cock obviously appreciated the compliment, as it was accompanied by a thick jet of pre spurting into Brightheart's rocking hips.

"I told you," Brambleclaw purred as he added a third pawtoe. Ashfur thanked him with a hard clench, beckoning them deeper into him with a choking moan.

His hips jolted back and forth between Brambleclaw and Brightheart, unsure of which he wanted more. His tongue worked bunglingly around Cloudtail's cock. Hot pre spilled into his mouth at a steady rhythm, which he drank down gratefully.

A wide pink tongue flitted along Cloudtail's swinging orbs. They quivered gratefully, his cock responding in kind with a particularly thick jet of precum that laid it's heavy flavor over Ashfur's taste bud.

"That's right," he hissed. "Lick them, you slut."

The pink tongue continued to slide up alongside the underside of his balls. Brightheart rocked back into Ashfur, her folds clutching at his beating cock with a hunger.

"He's so small," Brightheart whined. Humiliation burned under his pelt.

"That's too bad." Cloudtail's breathing was heavy. "I'll have to remind you what a real tom's cock feels like right after I feed him my load."

Brambleclaw's tugging became more insistent. His toes pressed further up, poking at some nerve deep inside of him.

Ashfur's gut clenched hard. The various stimuli was too much for the poor tom, and with a vicious shudder, his cock began to beat hard inside of Brightheart. With each sporadic, harsh slap forward, more of his ecstasy pumped into her. Between the two cats, he couldn't pull himself out.

His ass tensed hard around Brambleclaw's probing fingers.

"Already?" The grin in his voice was evident. "Someone must have been really pent up."

Ashfur could only grunt as he speared forward into the warmth that coaxed out his elongated climax. The paw toes curled expertly to probe at his walls, pushing his balls to fire off anything they could offer. He was tugged between the two like a piece of prey between predators.

Eventually, Brightheart pulled away, leaving his cock beating hard against the air, spraying his last few strings along the ground. A paw grabbed harshly at his jaw and straightened it, allowing Cloudtail to push even more of his musky cock into Ashfur's mouth.

He whined loudly, but did nothing more as a hard slam forward jabbed harshly at the entrance to his throat. Ashfur spread his jaws wider, allowing more of it to slide in. With a harsh swallow, he sucked it into his esophagus.

Cloudtail grunted. Claws momentarily dug into Ashfur's shoulders.

"Fuck," he hissed. "You didn't tell me this whore could deepthroat."

"That's new to me." His pawtoes became rougher. "Where did you pick up that little trick?"

"Probably been practicing, like the cock whore he is."

"Probably," Brambleclaw agreed snidely. "Such dedication deserves a reward."

His pawtoes left his hole, leaving it clenching desperately for attention. Ashfur whined loudly to announce his displeasure. He didn't have to wait long, because soon after paws gripped his hips and a weight settled over his back.

Heat touched against his backside, sliding all around his exposed ass. They slid up between his balls to slip against his own hard cock. His hips jolted in response.

"What an eager little girl," Brambleclaw murmured. Slipping back up, his tip prodded at his lubed ass. "You want your tight pussy filled that badly?"

In a poor attempt to speak, Ashfur gurgled around Cloudtail's cock. He nodded vigorously, shimmying his hips up into Brambleclaw's cock. He was rewarded with a cocktip slipping easily into him.

It was far bigger than the pawtoes had been. The familiar shaft spread him wide open. Heat speared through him. His moans came out wet and muffled around the dick that laid heavily in his throat.

"Oh, man, keep that up," Cloudtail hissed. "He's begging for it."

It became hard to focus on the rigid cock he was sucking on while Brambleclaw's edged further into him. His jaws began to ache, his throat raw from all the use, but his body wanted more.

"Oh, fuck. You little fucker." Claws dug harshly into his back. "You have such a good little whore throat."

The cock began to beat hard against his tongue. It pulled from his suckling mouth with a wet slurping sound. In front of his face, it throbbed hard, then began to spill out onto his muzzle. White strings of jizz splattered across his face. He had to screw his eyes closed as the weighty strings fell across his fur.

Brambleclaw placed a paw at the back of his head to keep him still as Cloudtail unloaded. His dick slapped against his belly happily as the load painted him. After the last few weak spurts, Cloudtail dismounted him. A condescending smile split his muzzle.

"You look pretty good with my load on you."

Now that his vision wasn't completely taken up by the tom's cock, he could see Brightheart splayed out against a tree, a paw rubbing fast over his pussy. His jizz was leaking out of it in a sluggish stream.

"He couldn't even make me cum," she groaned as her hips worked in tandem with her paw. "Please, Cloudtail. I need your cock."

"I didn't say you could touch yourself," he snarled, rolling her onto her belly with a harsh paw. "You'll have to be punished."

"Don't worry," Brambleclaw whispered, taking his attention away from the couple. "We'll be joining them. Just as soon as I get my fill."

With a harsh tug, he bounced Ashfur's ass up against his crotch. His skin crawled, his breath hitching. The sudden fullness made his gasp pitch awkwardly.

Teeth clasped his scruff. Brambleclaw's paws moved from his hips to his inner thighs. With another forceful tug, he pulled out before burying himself back in.

Ashfur pressed his snout into the ground but Brambleclaw pulled his head back up. Embarrassingly loudly, his girly moan rang out around the four cats. It was followed by a rapid succession of gasps and whimpers as Bramblelcaw took up a ruthless rhythm.

His bulky cock pressed hotly against his insides, the friction like sparks. Ashfur could do little but moan into the air as he was pulled back into the rocking hips with a tight grip. They pulled his legs further apart, allowing him to bump against Brambleclaw's crotch. Heavy balls slapping against his own let Ashfur know he had taken all of the tom.

"So big," he gasped.

"That's right, bitch," Brambleclaw growled. "You love my cock."

He did his best to clench tight around him, wanting nothing more than to feel his warm release.

"Fill me up," Ashfur gasped. "Use me."

He dropped his scruff to plant a paw against his head, shoving it back into the ground. Rough, angry thrusts bore into him, striking at his prostate. Heat pooled into him, lubing up the already harsh pounding.

"Take it, bitch." With a loud snarl, his hips snapped forward. Spunk jettisoned into him, reaching deep into his ass.

Ashfur squirmed against his hold in a poor attempt to take the cock deeper into him. Small, forceful humps accompanied each hard spurt that pushed into him. They grinded heavily against each other for a minute, before Brambleclaw finally pulled out. He laid atop Ashfur for a moment longer, his heavy breathing rolling over the back of his neck

"That's a good girl." A sluggish paw pat at his belly before he slid off.

"If you two loverbirds are done, I have some holes that could use some able toms." Cloudtail was pushing Brightheart's chest to the ground, her tail held up high as he struck her ass with a paw.

"Please." She wiggled her ass, casting pleading glances back at the two toms. "I want to cum so badly. Just fuck me, Cloudtail."

"I call her mouth," Brambleclaw said with a lick of his lips.

"She won't cum without me inside her, which leaves you-" a smile played on his lips as he looked to Ashfur "-with her ass." Another rough smack made her whimper.

Brambleclaw nudged at his shoulder as he passed by him. Though his legs felt like lead, Ashfur couldn't deny the fresh excitement that bubbled up in him.

"Don't worry about being gentle. She's no stranger to a good ass fucking." With a tail, he ushered Ashfur forward. "She loves it rough."

With a nod and some awkward groping, he pulled himself on top of her. He'd never been the one on top, so it took him a few seconds to properly adjust himself. He got some help when Cloudtail's paw grabbed hold of his dick, aligning it towards Brightheart's asshole. His cocktip dug in just enough to keep it in place.

Her hips waggled playfully, her body wriggling underneath him in excitement. Endorphins drove him on as he plunged into her, her ass opening up to accommodate his moderate girth easily.

Cloudtail slipped underneath her. Opposite of Ashfur, Brambleclaw was quick to straddle her head. He laid paws on her shoulder to elevate himself. From his position, Ashfur watched the pink shaft slowly disappear into her suckling maw.

"Don't worry," Brambleclaw purred, catching his eye. "I prefer your mouth any day."

His ear tips ran hot. "Thanks," he mumbled through a thick tongue.

Having never experienced an ass before, he could finally understand why it was so addictive. Soft, heated walls pulled his cock in with each thrust.

The feeling quickly became the center of his world. Screwing his eyes closed, he focused on Brambleclaw's panting. It became easy to imagine the strong tabby in place of Brightheart, his ass rising up to meet his vicious thrusting.

His powerful muscles gripped his cock perfectly, his gasps and panting egging him on. Ashfur's grip tightened, his nostrils flaring wide to take in the ample sex scent.

Heat pooled in his tightening gut. His rhythm deteriorated to primal jabs and thrusts. With long, deep breaths, his body shuddered in euphoria.

He spilled himself deep inside of the large tom. Soft walls coaxed his throbbing cock, begging him for more. A few more sloppy thrusts and he was spent.

When he opened his eyes, Brambleclaw's head was inches from his. His mouth was opened, his breathing turning ragged. Ashfur wondered if he was imagining him underneath him. He hoped so.

Snarling, the tabby tom's hips stammered, signalling his release. Ashfur watched with interest as he hilted inside of Brightheart's mouth, wishing he could be in her place.

He pulled out a clean dick, slowly dismounting her. Ashfur mimicked him. Jizz drooled out after his cock, trailing down her already messy backside. With her mouth now cock free, she was free to screech in pleasure as Cloudtail's cock ravaged her.

Each push up from him created shockwaves, his crotch brutally slapping into hers. Ashfur watched intently as Brightheart shuddered rapidly, her hips automatically pushing down onto Cloudtail as she moaned out her orgasm.

A tail slipping along his side broke him away from the couple. Brambleclaw was eyeing him with interest. A gentle paw pushed at his chest.

"We're not done here," he purred. "Lay down for me."

Ashfur was too tired to object. He exposed himself to the sky. Unsurprisingly, his cock had retreated back into its sheath.

Brambleclaw obviously had different plans for it, as a soft paw began to massage it. Under the menstruations it didn't take long for his pink dick to reveal itself again.

His eyes glowed as they trailed over his belly. "What makes you tick, I wonder."

Ashfur wasn't sure how to respond, and never got the chance to as the tom reached forward to lap at his neck. A gentle paw smoothed over his chest and then down to his stomach. It grazed over a pink nipple. Ashfur started at the feeling.

With a triumphant noise, Brambleclaw clutched at it in between two toes. A jolt speared through him in response. His tongue ventured further down until he lapped at another pink pressure point before drawing it into its heated embrace.

"Oh, fuck," Ashfur whined. His cock ached, pre pooling from its tip. Claws unsheathed themselves to dig into the loose earth.

Abandoning the one in his mouth, he trailed further down until he was nose to crotch with Ashfur. Breath rolled over his sensitive member, making him shudder.

Glowing amber eyes locked with his as he quietly sunk down on him. Wetness encased his dick, the warm mouth sinking further and further down. His toes pinched harder.

Ashfur dug his claws into the ground. He had to stop his hips from jerking up into the mouth. He'd never been on the receiving end of a blowjob before.

And Brambleclaw had obviously never given one, but his enthusiasm made up for it. His clumsy tongue teased along his sensitive pink skin, his teeth grazing along when he picked his head back up. It sent bristles of warmth through Ashfur's body.

Paws held his haunches apart, allowing Brambleclaw to press his cold nose up to the base of Ashfur's crotch. His nostrils flared wide, and Ashfut hoped he liked what he was smelling.

Even all the way in, his cock only just battered at the back of the muscular tom's throat. He was swallowing around it, the overly sensitive head being attacked by his esophagus. His willpower was quick to break down.

With pathetic short humps Ashfur began to push up into Brambleclaw's muzzle. The tom held his muzzle in place to allow him to do so. His warm tongue cupped along his cock, allowing him to jab upwards without much resistance.

A low whimper pulled from him. He didn't think to give any warning before with a jerk his dick began to empty it's payload. Brambleclaw's eyes widened and he jerked back a little, but didn't pull off.

He sucked at it until Ashfur was fully spent, almost as if begging for more. His tongue scraped along the length as he pulled back, hoping to lap up any excess. He swallowed visibly, then opened his mouth to prove his point.

"That was really nice," Ashfur purred sleepily. All of the activities finally caught up with him. It felt like his body was made of stone.

"Glad you came now?" Brambleclaw laid out on top of him.

"Very." Ashfur sluggishly wrapped his paws around his waist, pulling him closer. At first, he was worried Brambleclaw would protest, but instead he leaned his head into the crook of his neck. "Though, next time some warning would be appreciated."

"If you had known you never would have agreed." His paws kneaded at his side, his face taking on a thoughtful expression. "And I know I've been paying a lot of attention to Squirrelflight."

Ashfur's fur prickled. Lately, even her name was becoming enough to irk him. "You two are mates, after all."

"She likes to play as the independent type, but, really she's an attention whore." He reached forward to touch noses with Ashfur. Warmth bloomed through him. "I just want you to know that you're still important to me, too."

"Dear StarClan." Cloudtail's jeering tone reminded Ashfur of his presence. He dislodged himself from a shivering Brightheart, his jizz drooling out of her like lava. "You two are so gay, it's amazing."

Brambleclaw's ear flickered, and his canine flashed.

"Shut up, Cloudtail," Ashfur sneered.

The white tom's eyes widened, then hooded as a smile tugged at his muzzle. "Well, look who's finally found their claws."

"Did you have anything meaningful to say or did you just want to be an ass?" Brambleclaw's biting tone made Ashfur shiver.

His grin only widened. "Oh, my. What a fierce couple you two are."

"Cloudtail," Brightheart huffed from where she lay on her side. Her sides rose in a frantic rhythm. "I think I'm spent."

He flicked his tail to acknowledge her. "You two can keep on with your pillowtalk. We're heading back. We'll tell them you wanted to hunt a bit longer."

To his merit, he didn't at all seem tired from the rut. He ushered Brightheart to her paws and allowed her to lean on him as they made slow strides.

"Maybe we should get going, too." The words were bitter on his tongue.

"Maybe," Brambleclaw hummed before shoving his nose back into Ashfur's neck. "Or maybe we can stay like this a little longer."

Ashfur had to wonder if he could feel his harsh heartbeat. He hoped he couldn't. "That sick of Squirrelflight?"

He groaned. "You have no idea."

* * *

Pale light shone down onto Ashfur, his head lolled against the soft grass. He watched with half-interest as Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight strode out of the camp entrance, their tails entwined.

"Hey."

He raised his head up to Ferncloud. A squirrel dangled from her jaws. "You came to share that?"

"Unless you've already eaten something." She plopped it down in between them while she took her place beside him.

"I haven't." Though, he wasn't particularly hungry. Still, she would start prying otherwise. He took a small bite.

"I'm sorry about, uh, you know." Her gaze flitted to the entrance. "I really thought you two had a chance."

Ashfur heaved his shoulders in a shrug. "It's fine, I guess." But the words didn't stem the hurt that stung through him with each beat of his heart.

Ferncloud laid a friendly tail over his back. "If you ever need to talk."

He held in his sigh. "I know." He lingered a moment longer on where the ginger she-cat had disappeared into the bramble tunnel. If only she hadn't been in the picture, he thought bitterly. Shaking the dark thought, he pulled himself up to a sitting position. "But we need to talk about what 'private conversation' means, first."

She stiffened.

"Yeah. Cinderpelt told me."

* * *

**Criticism, Comments, Compliments? Hit up that review box.**


	13. Bristlefrost x Squirrelflight

**SPOILERS ahead for the Broken Code series.**

**A request from BleatingHeart! I really regret taking so long to get around to it, cause it was pretty fun to work out. I hope it holds up to your expectations.**

**Thank you Talion for the kind review! All these compliments are gonna start going to my head haha I had an idea to do something similar with Firestar, but I can substitute Sandstorm instead.**

**I'm not sure if I'm totally satisfied with how this came out, but I don't know what else I can do with it, so I'm just going to post it and suffer. If the flow is really rickety it's because I kept going back to make a bunch of little changes (or maybe I just suck at writing who knows?). But, hey, at least there's cat sex :^)**

**EDIT 3.03.20/ Wow I really didn't like this. I redid a lot of this, fixed some of the janky ass dialogue, cut that awful opening scene, and hopefully made the ending just a little less terrible. Sorry to anyone who liked the original more. Let me know and I'll put it on my pastebin.**

**Bristlefrost x Squirrelflight**

**CONTAINS: **

**-F/F**

**-Cunnilingus**

* * *

Dull grey light filtered through the treetops. The sun had barely even breached the horizon. Bristlefrost tried to compel some sort of urgency into her paws to shake off the sleep that still dragged at them, but it was to little avail.

She trailed after Squirrelflight, who seemed positively humming with energy. Her eyes were wide and darting, her gait much faster than Bristlefrost cared for. Still, she tried her best to keep up. This must have been important if she had woken her up so early for it.

They weren't on any familiar hunting path, and she could smell the border, though it was faint.

"Are we far enough yet?" Bristlefrost asked, snipping her words in spite of her best effort.

Squirrelflight shot her an inquisitive look. "Far enough for what?"

"For whatever reason you woke me up. I imagine it's about Bramblestar?"

Squirrelflight had become quite friendly with her lately, and it was little wonder why. Not only did they share the knowledge that Bramblestar was some other cat inhabiting his body, but he had been the last thread that the ginger she-cat had been able to rely on after Leafpool passed. If not for Bristlefrost, right now, she would have no one.

The responsibility was a heavy one, but Bristlefrost had vowed to herself to do her best to hold up with it. Not that Squirrelflight was making it any easier.

Her ear flicked at her so casually it made her fume, though. "Oh, no, it wasn't anything urgent. I just wanted some fresh air." She sniffed at the air, her head angling toward the chitter of a squirrel, but she made no move to pursue it.

She stopped, irritation pricking at her fur, and it took a moment for Squirrelflight to realise. She forced her voice to remain steady as she asked, "So why did you wake me up?"

A smile flitted at the edge of her lips, but she was quick to suppress it. It only made her anger flare more. "For some company, of course. I wasn't about to go traipsing through the forest alone."

She had to fight back her groan. "I need to be back in time to make the patrols. We can't let him suspect we're up to anything."

Not that they were, she thought bitterly. They had yet to solidify that they were even going to make a plan, much less what it was going to be.

Her eyes flashed. "I know you haven't been sleeping well." Bristlefrost stiffened. "I've been noticing how tired you are. You need to unwind. We can't do anything if we're falling asleep on our paws."

Her eyes trailed back to the grey horizon, fighting off the heaviness of her eyelids. It was true she wasn't getting much sleep. Lately, it felt like she could feel Bramblestar's breath on her neck wherever she went. Even now.

That hardly seemed to justify this, though. "How does this help?"

"Some alone time," she offered. "Just to talk. Get away from all the ears."

Bristlefrost knew she shouldn't be getting so angry with her. It was an impossible situation she had to face. She knew that. And, yet, her dreary state made it easy for her anger to spark to life.

"What's there to talk about?" Frustration bit at her words, but she found it hard to care now. "We have no plan, no allies. Bramblestar, or whoever he is, is going to tear the Clans apart and we have nothing." Claws dug into the soft earth.

"That's what there is to talk about. You're running yourself ragged worrying about stuff that we can't do anything about right now. We will figure it out. But it's going to take time." There was a steely certainty in the way she spoke that helped Bristlefrost to feel a little better.

She walked up close, her eyes narrowing as she continued; "And I can tell you've been trying to coddle me, like I'm some kit who can't wash their own backside."

Bristlefrost's jaw locked. "I don't―"

"Please. I'm not an idiot." Contrary to what she thought would happen, there wasn't any anger in her voice. "And I appreciate what you're trying to do, but, Bristlefrost-" she lay a tail on her shoulder "- we're a team right now. We're the only two cats who know about this. If we're going to overcome this, we need to rely on each other."

She felt stupid having to have the realization handed to her. In front of her stood Squirrelflight; the deputy of ThunderClan. Who, as an apprentice, snuck along with Brambleclaw on the journey to the Sun Drowned Place and held her own. Who helped scout the lake territories and found the ThunderClan camp. Who assisted in turning the tide of the Great Battle.

All at once, her anxiety seemed so small and pointless.

"I know you're right." She let out her building frustration as a sigh before falling back onto her haunches, allowing her anger to slide off of her like water. It wasn't Squirrelflight she was mad at. "Everything just seems so impossible. Like a cliff face with no footholds."

"If the Clans ever let that stop them, we would all be dead." Her tail swept around, as if motioning to the towering trees around them.

Bristlefrost had heard the story many times of how the Clans had to travel through the mountain and how dangerous it had been. Though, she was certain now that parts had been exaggerated. She had her doubts that Firestar, or any cat for that matter, was capable of splitting boulders.

Nevertheless, the reassurance helped to ease the tension in her shoulders. It felt like a weight was lifted from her chest. The sparkling eyes of the deputy were still trained on her, sparking with the fiery determination that was so infectious.

"Thank you," Bristlefrost breathed. "I think I needed to hear that."

"I know." An almost humor-like gleam took up residence in her eyes and Bristlefrost realised why. After spending days worrying over her like a kit, she was now the one getting comforted. Something like embarrassment flamed underneath her pelt.

"Anyway," she stressed, sweeping the topic aside with an exaggerated tone. "Now that that's out of the way. Why don't you talk to me about some cute boys?"

Bristlefrost leaned back, warmth spreading to her cheeks. A purr of amusement broke out from Squirrelflight.

"You've got to be interested in someone. Is it Snaptooth?" she pressed further. "He seems awful friendly with you. He's a good warrior, too." Her eyes narrowed playfully. "But I've heard his dick is small."

"Squirrelflight!" Bristlefrost squeaked. Where had she even heard that? "I don't think about anyone like that."

Her expression said that she didn't believe her. "There has to be someone. Maybe that cute apprentice who brought you that prey?" Sharp eyes rove over her, as if trying to dig up her secrets. She hummed, almost triumphantly. "Stemleaf?"

Her fur fluffed up involuntarily. Eyes wide, she felt more heat flush through her pelt. She wanted to say something, to deny such a scandalous accusation, but her tongue knotted up.

Victory lit her features. "He's not a bad catch. I haven't heard anything about him, though."

And thank StarClan for that, Bristlefrost thought. She forced her fur to lie flat. "He doesn't like me like that, anyway," she admitted. "I… already tried."

Dredging up the memory felt like clawing open an old wound. The hot embarrassment she had suffered when he turned her down fell over her fresh, burning away at her pelt.

"Oh. Shit." Her face turned sympathetic as the meaning sunk in.

"It's fine," Bristlefrost said quickly. Taking a deep breath to push away the dull hurt that stung at her like a thorn, she tried to force the memory away. "I don't know what I was thinking at the time. I was barely a warrior. Of course he wouldn't have been interested in me."

"That's no way to think." She admonished her with a swipe of her tail. "You're a perfectly fine cat. If Stemleaf isn't interested, there's plenty of other toms who will be."

"I guess." Bristlefrost wasn't so sure, but just getting it out of her thoughts and into words helped to alleviate her mood, if only a little. In the scope of things, it seemed like such a small, insignificant worry.

Her relief must have been obvious, because Squirrelflight's muzzle split into an impish grin. "See? Didn't I say this would help?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it, Bristlefrost realized.

"You were right," she relented. "Though, you didn't have to go bringing up Snaptooth's… personals."

"Dear StarClan, you're a warrior now. You can say dick. It's not like you've never been around one." A playful tail swiped at her side.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Bristlefrost stressed.

Her brow arched into a question. "Wait, really? Never?"

"Why would I have?" she huffed, doing her best to ignore her surprised face.

"It usually just happens. Or, I thought I did. It did for me." Her face was brimming with curiosity. "What did you do during your heat?"

Bristlefrost rocked back on her haunches. Did she really have to bring up such awkward topics? Once again, she reminded herself that they're a team. Maybe talking about this would help. She doubted it, but...

"I do what everyone does. Work harder to keep it off my mind."

Amusement lit up Squirrelflight's face. "Oh, honey. That is not what everyone does."

She felt like a kit after those undermining words, but she couldn't shake the curiosity that pricked at her paws. "What do you mean?"

"You've never…" she trailed off, her gaze trailing down to her paws. "Pleased yourself, before?"

"Absolutely not!" Bristlefrost shouted, before quickly covering her mouth with an embarrassed tail. "Why would I have? I'm doing just fine."

Something must have just clicked for her, because her eyes widened and understanding dawned over her face.

"You mean right now?"

"Well. Yeah." Her skin rose up to meet the astonished stare, which broke apart into a sly grin.

"That won't do." Something dark glinted in her eyes that made Bristlefrost's blood quicken. "You're going to have to rub one out."

A hard thump hit her ribs. "Excuse me?"

"Masturbate. Jerk it. Whatever you want to call it."

"I'm not so sure―"

"Oh, come on." Her eyes rolled so heavily Bristlefrost thought they would pop out of her head. "Every cat does it. It's easy."

The grass was suddenly very interesting. Her paws kneaded at it, tearing the small green blades to shreds.

"I've never done it before."

"Good thing I'm here, then." Bristlefrost's heart thumped harder as the pretty ginger she-cat snaked a tail along her side as she strode up to a tree and leaned up against it. Her legs fell open, revealing her delicates for all the world to see. She patted the spot next to her. "Come on, I'll show you."

Bristlefrost couldn't help but gawk as the ginger she-cat slid a forepaw slowly down over her belly to rub over her reddening pussy. Her throat tightened, but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

"Squirrelflight, I really don't think―"

"I'm your deputy." A shudder ran through her and her eyes lidded. "You wouldn't think of disobeying a direct order from your deputy, would you?"

The words of refusal stuck in her throat. The awful itch she had felt for the past couple of days resurfaced. It was deep under her skin, far deeper than she was ever be able to scratch. With hesitant paws, she stepped toward her.

The warm purr egged her on until she mimicked Squirrelflight with her back pressed to the rough bark and her legs opened to the wind. She had to tell herself that this must be something perfectly natural for clanmates to do, otherwise how would Squirrelflight be so casual about it? It helped to staunch her embarrassment somewhat.

A saturated, needy pussy greeted her as she looked down her chest, her heat flaring to life.

"So, uh, how does this work?" She looked back to Squirrelflight.

"Just use your paw," she instructed. "Like me."

Bristlefrost watched with wary eyes as Squirrelflight ran a slow paw other her lips. She tried to copy her movements, the friction against her paw pad sending shivers through her legs. A moan rippled from her.

"That feels really good," Bristlefrost breathed, the rest of her misgivings vanishing. She placed her head back against the tree, tilting her head to watch Squirrelflight's paw as it rubbed over her own wet vagina.

Her hips arched into her paw. As she was told to, she began to rub over her clit. What felt like electricity jolted through her with each harsh pass over. She couldn't believe she had never done this before.

Squirrelflight's pace quickened and so did Bristlefrost. Hunger gnawed at her as she watched the pretty she-cat humped up into her paw, ripples forming along her stomach. She could smell her excitement from here. Unconsciously, she licked her jaws.

She must have caught her gaze. "Interested?"

She nodded, trying her best to ignore the flare of heat that flushed her cheeks. She felt like a kit asking her mother for a bite of her prey.

She pulled her paw away, juices sticking to it for a moment. Her legs splayed further. "Go for it."

With a deliberate slowness, she reached her free paw over. Squirrelflight shuddered appreciatively underneath the touch. Bristlefrost's heart punched hard against her ribs. The flesh underneath her paw was hot and steamy and spiked her libido.

Squirrelflight leaned her hips up into her gentle stroking, letting out breath moans. Bristlefrost tried to find a rhythm between her two paws, but ultimately could only settle on a ragged, uneasy push and pull. Her own legs were twitching up into her strokes, making it even harder to find a reliable rhythm.

"You can be a bit harsher," Squirrelflight cooed. "I'm a big girl. I can take it."

Her heart stuttered, but she listened. With more pressure, she rubbed around her sensitive nub. She could feel a shudder pass through the she-cat, letting her know she had done something right.

At some point she had abandoned her own cunt to use the paw as an anchor to lean closer to Squirrelflight. The heady, musky scent of her pussy was twisting her stomach into knots. Embarrassment still scratched at her pelt, but it was overwhelmed by her vehement need to drink in more of the intoxicating scent.

"Do you want to taste it?" Squirrelflight breathed.

She started, almost forgetting that the rosy pink lips were attached to the pretty she-cat. Her throat felt horribly dry.

"I do," Bristlefrost murmured, doing her best to avoid the amused look of the she-cat.

A paw laid onto her head, beckoning her closer. She had to roll back, but did so with haste so that she could press her muzzle close to the warm cunt. Her breath glossed over the leaking vagina and she watched with interest at it pulsed.

She suddenly became aware that she had never eaten out another she-cat before. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Lick it." A rapidly flicking wrist urged her closer. "Paw it. Whatever you think will feel good."

Doing as suggested, she darted out a tongue to press against the hot pussy. Musky, warm flavors instantly bathed her tongue, pushing her to do it again. The flavors sent endorphins bristling throughout her body. In response, she could feel her own nethers grow heated and bothered.

"That's it. Just like that." An appreciative hiss drew from Squirrelflight. Her paw ruffled at the fur between her ears.

Grower bolder thanks to the praise, Bristlefrost pressed her cold nose up to the hot flesh and began to drag her tongue all around the flaring pussy. She dipped it in between the lips, momentarily shocked when heated folds grabbed at it in an attempt to draw it deeper. Scraping her tongue along the sensitive walls, she withdrew to lap over her clit.

The paw between her ears became more forceful. As Bristlefrost tried to withdraw herself, it pushed back down, forcing her snout to bump against her crotch. A bit miffed, but unwilling to do anything about it, she continued to lap over the leaking lips and sensitive nub.

"That's right." Squirrelflight's menacing growl stunned her. "You stupid bitch. This is all you're good for."

Well, that was mean! She pulled herself away, ducking underneath the paw. Hurt stung at her.

Squirrelflight opened her eyes once she realized the warm tongue was gone. They were cloudy and unfocused, as if coming out of a memory.

"Was I doing something wrong?" Bristlefrost tried to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"What? No. You were doing fine." Genuine confusion masked her face.

"You called me a stupid… bitch." The word was heavy and foreign on her tongue.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, no. I wasn't talking about you. Shit. I'm sorry. I was just…" she trailed off, her teeth skimming her lip.

Just thinking about Bramblestar, Bristlefrost guessed. She didn't know how to feel about now having knowledge that her strong, capable leader got his rocks off to being insulted relentlessly. But she wasn't about to hold it against her.

"It's fine," she said before Squirrelflight could confirm her theory.

"Maybe you should give me something to keep my mouth busy, then?" Her eyes rove over her, trailing all the way to her backside.

Taking the hint, Bristlefrost swung herself around and laid herself out over the she-cat, with her rump curving up with her chest. Hot breath rolled over her cunt.

She slid her nimble tongue back out to suck the clit back into her mouth. She scraped over it with her textured organ, earning a cry of pleasure sounded from Squirrelflight, who quickly pushed a paw into her mouth to cover it up. Instead, she settled for whimpers and small, appreciative scratches with her other paw.

Finally, a warm, wet tongue began to trace around her own saturated cunt. She pushed back into it with eagerness, excited to feel the same thing that Squirrelflight was feeling.

It rubbed against her inner walls, shivers accompanying each scrape. They rocked through her with power, turning her legs weak. In a poor attempt to keep herself upright, she laid out along Squirrelflight's upturned body.

A paw rubbed soothingly along her thigh and gently pulled her closer until she felt a cold nose press against her. The warm organ reached deeper than she had thought imaginable. It probed at her folds, sending ripples of pleasure up her spine.

Struggling against the rampant emotions, she reached her head forward to return the favor. She scraped over her clit, which was met with a stutter in her rhythm, before plunging her tongue deep into the musky pussy.

She couldn't stop her hips from gyrating against Squirrelflight's snout, begging for her to somehow go deeper. It was obvious she had much more experience than her, as she seemed to be able to target all of her weak points. With a harsh push of the organ, fire burned through her body and her stomach began to knot up.

Her tongue fell from Squirrelflight as the emotions overcame her. It was impossible to focus on anything other than the eager muscle inside of her. Her head pushed to the ground, she pressed even harder back into the muzzle, rocking her hips up against her lips.

"Dear StarClan!" Bristlefrost pushed her muzzle into the ground to absorb her cry as the knot in her stomach tightened, before exploding.

Her body trembled under the powerful orgasm, her walls flexing around Squirrelflight's tongue. Numbness crept up her legs. All she could do was clench her teeth and whimper as it rippled through her body.

With a few more weak fluxes, she fell forward, the tongue sliding out of her with a harsh tug. But powerful thighs kept her locked between her legs. The message was clear.

Sweeping away the fog that had settled like snow over her brain, she plunged her tongue into Squirrelflight's folds. Musk bathed her taste buds. The legs flexed around her neck in gratitude.

A lazy tongue began to scrape over her tailhole as she ate out the pretty she-cat on earnest. The odd sensation sent a creep up her spine, but it wasn' wholly unwelcomed.

Bristlefrost barely reacted to the small humps that pushed the pussy against her lips, too lost in her own haze to notice when it smeared its juices across the side of her snout. All she could focus on was lapping up more and more of the hot liquid.

Squirrelflight had reached a paw around to push at the back of her head again, urging Bristlefrost to do more. She grumbled something that was barely inaudible to Bristlefrost. More insults, she assumed.

When the legs began to squeeze her head and tremble, she figured she was close. Bristlefrost redoubled her efforts, snaking her tongue around in the hot pussy looking for the same buttons that had did her in.

She met with mild success as the paw suddenly pushed her down, the thighs threatening to crush her airway. Her lips pressed taut to the rosy lips, Squirrelflight came with a loud, pitched whimper.

Her free paws scrambled at Bristlefrost's side in a desperate attempt to hold onto something as her body rocked and jolted. The musky liquid rolled up onto Bristlefrost's tongue, who dutifully swallowed it down.

Finally, her hold on her head released, allowing Bristlefrost to sluggishly roll off of the she-cat. When she looked back, Squirrelflight was running her tongue along her lips, lapping up the wetness that Bristlefrost coated her with. She felt like she should have been embarrassed, but at this point found it hard to care.

"How was that?"

"Good," Bristlefrost admitted. "Really good."

"Yeah. It was," she agreed breathlessly. "Thanks. I really needed that."

With glossy eyes, Squirrelflight trailed over Bristlefrost's upturned body. They settled on her exposed vulva again. Her tongue ran along her lips.

"Maybe next time I can show you something else."

Next time. The two words sent an unexpected jolt of joy through Bristlefrost.

"That sounds like a plan." Maybe it was because of Squirrelflight's candid nature, but she was surprised with how comfortable she was with the idea.

When her breathing finally settled, Bristlefrost found the willpower to roll back to her paws and begin grooming over messy, smelly fur. By the time she finished, Squirrelflight had done the same.

Rosy colors began to bleed into the dark sky. The sun was rising. Which meant Bristlefrost would have to be organizing patrols soon.

"What are you going to tell him if he's awake?" She was, of course, referring to Bramblestar.

"I don't know. But, he shouldn't be. He's been sleeping until sunhigh pretty consistently." Her eyes stayed trained on the breach in the leaves, watching the pink-red sky.

They were dull, almostl. For the first time since they had learned of Bramblestar's possession, the fire that had occupied them had burned out.

Bristlefrost's heart stung in sympathy. Before she could think about it, she pressed her shoulder up against hers.

"We'll save him, you know." A couple of days ago she never would have been able to be so certain, but, somehow, deep in her bones, she knew it. She could feel it.

"Of course I know," she scoffed, turning away from the sky and back to Bristlefrost. "I won't accept any other outcome."

But she leaned back into Bristlefrost's support, a small tremor working through her body. Maybe it was just the cold. Maybe it was something else.

She released a sigh, almost too small to hear. "But, thank you."

Warmth glowed in Bristlefrost's chest. It helped to fuel her energy as the two slipped back into camp the same way they'd come out. A couple of warriors were just now waking up and poking their dreary heads from the den.

Squirrelflight slipped back through the bracken that covered the leader's den. When there wasn't any sign of an argument, Bristlefrost let her worries settle.

Instead, she turned her attention to the waking warriors, already working out the sunrise patrols in her head.

* * *

**Criticism, Comments, Compliments? Hit up that review box.**


	14. The Way She Howls

**A request for Droth22**

**I have no excuse for having so many Brambleclaw fics.**

**Did a cursory look over but otherwise it's pretty much untouched. Let me know if there's anything that super sticks out.**

**Brambleclaw x Squirrelpaw**

**CONTAINS:**

**-M/F**

* * *

Bramblelcaw slunk through the dark underbrush, mindful of the leaves and twigs that scattered across the earth. He did his best to take shallow breaths.

The moon hung high, which he could spot through small breaches in the leaves, if he cared to.

Further and further he slipped away from the makeshift den that their group had set up for the night. A pang of guilt shot through his chest. He knew he should be keeping guard right now- he volunteered, after all- but the tightness in his groin bade him deeper into the woods.

The smell of Feathertail's heat still lingered in his nose. For the past three days, it had been all he could smell. Crowpaw and Stormpelt seemed to be handling it much better than he was, though he had no idea how. It was insufferable.

He kept his ears tilted towards their temporary camp. He wanted to stay in earshot, at least, in case something bad really did happen. Which it wouldn't, he quickly assured himself. They would be fine.

Once he found an appropriate distance, he rocked on his heels a moment longer, straining to hear anything, suddenly worried that some cat may have followed him. After a few heartbeats, he let his worries go.

He wasn't picky about finding a tree to lean up against. Its rough bark dug into his back as he slid down it, but it hardly registered. With his legs splayed, he could see the full effect of Feathertail's heat.

His cock sprung up in between his legs, already at full mast. Just the knowledge that it was going to be able to release all of its pent up energy was enough to excite it. His heart hammered against his chest as he laid a paw along it, grazing over the sensitive skin. He shuddered at the contact.

Leaning his head back against the tree, he tried his best to relax. His two paws held his dick, running up and down the length with a building speed.

He let his eyes flutter close, allowing himself to reach back for his familiar fantasies. Usually, it was some nameless, ordinary cat, but this time there was no mistaking the silver tabby pelt and plumed tail that beckoned him closer.

Her scent invaded his nostrils again, turning his thoughts hazy. Her legs were spread wide to reveal the source of her problems; A nice, pink pair of lips that were already wet and excited.

That she was a RiverClan warrior was totally forgotten as he straddled her body, hooking his paws underneath her belly. His tip found her entrance and without missing a beat he plunged forward―

A twig snapped.

Brambleclaw's heart stopped and his eyes flew open. The haze disappeared in an instant. With a wary gaze, he scanned the underbrush, squinting to try and make out any suspect forms.

He didn't need to, though, as the perpetrator stepped out so brazenly into the open that he didn't even need to have seen them to know who it was.

"What are you doing?" Squirrelpaw's eyes were narrowed and looking at his dick.

His tongue knotted. Panic ensued, and with it an ungraceful attempt to get to his paws and hide his cock. Both failed, as he went crashing onto his side.

Humor touched her smile. Dread filled his belly. How more obvious could he have been? She must have realised now he was doing something embarrassing. Horror tore at his belly. She would never let this go.

"I'm not doing anything," he grunted as he righted himself.

"It sure looked like something," she sniffed.

Brambleclaw's fur bristled. "Do you just like to follow cats around? Or is it just me?"

Her snark disappeared, replaced by a cool indifference. "I thought it'd be some good practise when I saw you sneaking away from guard duty. Didn't teach me much, though. A deaf mouse could have heard me coming."

He forced his fur to lie flat. He knew she was just trying to get under his skin.

"I thought I heard something suspicious so I came to check it out." He was happy when he heard how cool and level his voice was, in contrast to his harsh heartbeat.

"This far from the den? You're lying." Her eyes flitted down to between his legs briefly. "Tell me what you were doing, or I'll just have to ask Stormfur."

His fur rose against his will. She would, too. That wasn't even a question. Brambleclaw gritted his teeth. There was no way getting around this.

"Fine. I was…" he searched for a word that was less incriminating, in case she decided to tell him anyway. "Relaxing," he decided.

Her face said plainly that she wasn't buying it. "I've never heard of any cat relaxing like that." She took a slow step back towards the bush she had come from. Brambleclaw's jaw tightened.

"Okay!" he nearly shouted. Dread built up in his stomach like water. She was too smart of her own good. "I was… masturbating." He murmured it, like it was an embarrassing secret. Mostly because it was.

Curiosity glimmered in her gaze. As well as triumph, Brambleclaw noted irritably. But, she moved further from the bushes.

"What's that?" she asked, taking a step forward.

A fresh wave of embarrassment rolled over him. He couldn't believe he had to explain this. Thunderclan really needed to bump up its sex ed.

"Toms do it when a she-cat's in heat, but can't mate." It was the best explanation he could think of, and he'd be damned if he went into more detail.

Her head tilted, then her eyes narrowed mischievously. The pieces were falling into place for her. "Because of Feathertail."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Because of Feathertail."

"Show me it," she said plainly.

He gaped. "What?"

"I want to see you do it." Her smile was cruel. She knew she had him in the pads of her paw. "Otherwise I'm going to tell Feathertail _and_ Stormfur."

He couldn't believe this. All he wanted was to take a few minutes to relieve himself of the headache that had been plaguing him for days, and now he was getting blackmailed by an apprentice. If it weren't for the horror creeping up his spine, he might have found this funny.

"I will not," he said harshly.

"I'll tell her. You know I will. And I know you don't want me to, so-" she made a gesture with her tail towards the tree "- show me it."

If he could keel over and die right now, it would have been too late. His pelt was on fire just at the prospect. But, she didn't leave him much of a choice. With slow, stalling steps he pressed his back up against the tree again.

His cock, much to his annoyance, was still throbbing happily, ignorant to the troubles it was causing him.

Squirrelpaw's eyes went round. "Is that your penis?" she asked as she took steps closer.

He never knew a single word could make him feel so immature. "Yeah."

"So that's what they look like. Sandstorm told me about them." A single paw prodded at it, making Brambleclaw shiver. "You use that to make kits?"

"In a way." He swatted away her paw.

She took the hint and leaned back onto her haunches. Attentive eyes stared at his throbbing cock. After a few seconds passed, her tail began to twitch.

"Well? Are you going to do it?"

"I don't usually have someone watching me," Brambleclaw snipped. "It's weird."

"But you do now, and that's not changing. So get on with it."

He swallowed his retort, and decided it would be best to just get it over with. With a tentative paw, he ran along the sensitive shaft once more. He did his best to not think about the eyes boring holes into his cock as he titled his head back against the tree once more.

It was Feathertail again, and he was already inside her. Hot walls drew his aching cock deep into her folds. Her breathy moans filled his ears. She beckoned him deeper.

Her hips gyrated against his as he humped into her, spearing into her warmth with a hunger. He could only fathom what it would feel like to blow his load into her, to have her pussy milk him for all he was worth.

The thought brought him close. His paws ran up and along his weeping cock's sides. The pre that was drooling from his tip worked as an excellent lubricant.

"What does it feel like?" Squirrelpaw's voice broke through his fantasy.

"Good," he puffed, only a little miffed she had interrupted him. "Warm."

A paw slid up against his cock, pushing away one of his. He could feel the muscles stiffen as it slipped up along the lubed skin. He gasped as it rounded his sensitive head.

When he bucked up into it, Squirrelpaw withdrew. Her eyes were wide with wonder.

"What was that?" She craned her head to get different angles on the cock, as if it were a specimen. "Why did you do that?"

"It felt good," he strained. The knot in his stomach was beginning to tighten.

"It did?"

He watched with lidded, cloudy eyes as she hesitantly propped the cock up in between her own paws. The contact was enough to make him thrust again, shivers running up his spine.

She began to beat against his jutting hips, slowly at first but picking up speed as her confidence grew. Brambleclaw did his best to stifle his hump. Having another cat's paws on him was a totally different experience.

"What's going to happen?" she asked, mystified. "It feels like something's about to happen." Her own breathing was turning hard from excitement.

"I'm going to cum." His eyes rolled back. "Oh, StarClan!"

He couldn't control himself anymore as his hips jutted upwards. The pressure in his belly exploded as thick, white strings of his jizz pumped through the air with force and velocity.

The first one landed across Squirrelpaw's face, but she was quick to recoil with a startled hiss. The cock was left to fall back against Brambleclaw's belly and unload the rest of its contents into his own fur.

He lay there panting as his cock drooled out the last of his ecstasy. Squirrelpaw stood a tail length away with her fur fluffed up and her eyes wide. Brambleclaw couldn't help but let out a dry laugh.

Her lips curled in response. "What was that?"

"Cum," he said, too tired to feel embarrassment. "It's what happens when I'm done."

"You should have warned me!" She plopped back down on her haunches to furiously rub a paw over the jizz string.

His whiskers twitched, amused. "You didn't give me a chance to."

"It's so sticky." She reeled back her paw in disgust, only having achieved smearing it further into her fur. "It's not coming off."

"Not like that it won't, mouse-brain."

It was a labor to get to his paws, but he did. He ushered her close with his tail and began to dutifully scrape through her fur.

The jizz tasted bitter, and Squirrelpaw squirmed against him, but it only took a few seconds for him to get it all out. Once he finished, she tore herself away.

"You're welcome," he said dryly.

"It's your stuff," she snorted. "I'm not going to thank you for cleaning it."

He didn't have the energy to argue with her anymore. "Whatever," he sighed. "You got what you wanted. I'm going back to the den."

*Wait!" She jumped in front of him. Her face played through a variety of emotions. "You're not done yet."

A growl built in his throat. "What?"

Her paws kneaded at the ground. Her face scrunched up in deep contemplation.

"That made me feel weird." Her voice was small- much smaller than Brambleclaw had ever heard it. "Like, good-weird. What's up with that?"

"How should I know?" he scoffed. "I'm not a she-cat."

Her muzzle scrunched up, teeth flashing. "It was because of your penis. So, you need to take care of it."

"I do not need to do anything." Brambleclaw tried to step around her, but she was quick to stop him.

"I'll tell them," she threatened.

"I don't care anymore." He really didn't. His limbs felt like dead weight. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep.

Thoughts raced behind her face. She was trying desperately to come up with some new blackmail material, that much was obvious. Then, something clicked.

"If you fix it, I won't be so difficult anymore." He pricked his ears. Now that was an interesting proposition. "I'll do whatever you say and I'll stop insulting you," she continued. "But you have to do this."

The idea was tantalizing. This journey had quickly become a test of patience for him. She was always quick with a retort, or to question his ideas. Even if it only lasted a day or two, having her keep her mouth shut would be a boon from StarClan itself.

"What, exactly, do I have to do?"

"I don't know, but I feel weird there." She craned her neck towards her back.

Brambleclaw circled her until he was facing her backside. Now, up close, he could confirm his hunch. The thick scent of arousal hung in the air. His blood quickened. With a hasty paw, he pushed aside her tail to reveal it's source. A rosy pink pussy was nestled between her legs. The fur around it was matted from its excitement.

Squirrelpaw stiffened, but did nothing more as Brambleclaw brought his snout closer. The scent was intoxicating. Just like that, his sheath stiffened again.

"So?" Her voice gave away her nervousness.

Instead of replying, he pressed a paw briefly against the tender lips. It elicited a heated gasp from Squirrelpaw.

"What was that?" The words wavered, a mix of excitement and apprehension.

Brambleclaw couldn't really hear her over the blood pounding in his ears. His chest tightened. White noise played in his head, thoughts overlapping too quick to understand.

He willed his mind to slow. He'd seen a vagina before. Brightheart's, specifically. But, somehow, this felt more intimate. Heat ran to his head.

"Brambleclaw." Her terse voice cut through his daze. "What are you doing?"

"What you asked me to," he rebutted.

He swallowed, though it didn't help much. His throat was dry.

He reached out a hesitant tongue. Her pussy was hot against it, and the wetness that hung at its lips like dew was musky and salty.

A whine reverberated through the she-cat.

"That feels good," she gasped. "Keep doing that."

He lapped at the lips a few more times, the shivers that passed through Squirrelpaw being transferred via the contact. Eventually, he worked up the courage to push past them.

Hot walls clenched around his tongue as he pushed into her pussy. Squirrelpaw gasped, and then moaned as it rubbed at her walls.

"That's really good," she breathed, leaning her haunches back into his face.

Her musk clogged his nose as she laid her backside onto his snout, though it did help to reach further into her. Pressure squeezed at his tongue, begging him to go deeper. And the taste was pushing him to. A heated haze enveloped his thoughts as he stroked against her walls, rewarding him with more shivers and moans.

She began to rock against his thick muscle while releasing breathy groans. Brambleclaw did his best to find her sweet spots, tapping at her walls with rough force. His actions were met with gusto.

"That's _really_ good." Her heavy breathing was now incredibly obvious.

He reeled his tongue in, running it along her folds one last time as he did, before swiping it along his muzzle. It took only a heartbeat for him to haul himself up onto her and secure a grip on his inner thighs.

Through some instinct, she must have known what he was doing, because she lowered her chest and spread her legs. It made it easy to find his target.

The tip of his prick dug into her flesh for only a moment before spearing into her heated pussy. He had done such a good job that he hilted in just the first thrust.

Squirrelpaw jolted underneath him. Her pussy flexed around his intrusion appreciatively.

"Fuck," she hissed.

He bit into her scruff and allowed himself to enjoy her wet heat for a moment more before pulling out. The wetness sucked at his cock as he dislodged himself before quickly shoving back in.

A choked moan made its way past his lips. She was so _tight_. In none of his fantasies did it feel this good. Securing his grip on her, he began to roll his hips to meet hers with a clap.

Back and forth, his movements soft and savoring. Beneath him, Squirrelpaw whimpered. Her haunches were stuttering back into his teasing rhythm.

"More," she hissed. "Please, give me more."

He allowed himself a moment to appreciate her submissiveness. Who knew when she'd act like this again. To oblige her, he leaned forward, letting her shoulder most of his weight as he adjusted his footing. Drawing back, he slapped forward harshly.

Her response was a loud gasp that easily carried to the den. Realising this herself, she stuffed a paw in her mouth, stifling the rest of the noises that pushed at her throat as Brambleclaw roughly fucked her.

The noises reached a crescendo as her body spasmed beneath him. Her pussy flexed rapidly around his large cock. Suddenly, she felt much more wet.

Not wanting to be left behind, Brambleclaw picked up his pace. An animalistic need rose over him as he drove into her orgasming body over and over again.

His balls pulled tight to their base as the pressure built and with one, shaky thrust he began to unload into her hot folds. He let out a long, shuddering groan as jets of his jizz spilled into her.

The two see-sawed against one another, revelling in their respective orgasms. Squirrelpaw was the first to pull away, easily escaping from Brambleclaw's weakened grip, leaving him to just barely catch himself before toppling to the ground.

His chest rose and fell with his ragged breathing. If his limbs felt like dead weight earlier, then they felt like boulders now.

Squirrelpaw was running a casual paw over her face in an attempt to seem nonchalant. It was obvious she was trying to think of something to say, but couldn't.

Brambleclaw decided to break the silence. "Did it help?"

She started, as if just being reminded of the situation. "Yeah," she mumbled. "I feel a lot better now."

"So then you'll keep your mouth shut?" His breathing was finally beginning to level.

Her eyes narrowed, and her mouth opened only to close again. A grimace painted her face. Brambleclaw thought it looked fitting.

"Yeah," she finally grumbled.

He straightened himself and cast a glance towards the red sky. "Good. So you won't mind fetching everyone's prey for the morning, then."

A snarl curled at her lips. "By your command, O Great One." She dipped her head in a poor attempt to disguise the glittering hostility in her eyes.

He was almost disappointed that she didn't snap back. Maybe he'd end her suffering by sunhigh, if she even managed to last that long. Sure, her comments were annoying, but they had their own charm.

It was marginally better than most cats at camp treated him, he reflected. Their whispers weren't lost on his ears, how they talked about his father. How they expected him to grow into his paws. The way they tip-toed around their words like they were broken glass always bothered him. At least Squirrelpaw treated him like he was just another cat.

The thought hung in the back of his mind like an itch he couldn't scratch.

Squirrelpaw stalked off into the undergrowth without another word, her tail whipping wildly, and he decided it would be best to return to his guard position before the others woke up to find him missing. Crowpaw already didn't like him. No reason to give him more ammo.

* * *

**Criticism, comments, compliments? Hit up that review box.**


	15. I'll Keep Lighting Up Your Cigarettes

**Thank you, guests, for the sweet words! Though, I'm far from being the best anything on this site. There're plenty of writers on here that are much better than me haha :p**

**If anyone has any kinks/fetishes they'd like to see in later fics, let me know and I'll see what I can do. I want to put my content warning bit to some good use.**

** Anyway, Needletail is a terrible person and I love her for that.**

**EDIT 3.26.20/ Much like that dude from Hamilton, I can never be satisfied.**

**Needletail x Violetpaw**

**CONTAINS:**

**-F/F**

**-F/Solo**

**-Rimming**

**-Watersport**

**-Humiliation(?)**

* * *

There were so many more cats than the last time. That was the first thing Violetpaw had noticed when she came back to the rogue camp. The myriad of smells was like hitting a brick wall.

And it only seemed to be growing. It wasn't unordinary for her to see a new cat milling about the camp. It made Violetpaw nervous. The idea of leaving again had sprung up, but she threw it away. Needletail needed her, especially after losing Rain.

The memory of Rain's torn throat made her stomach churn. It was the first time she had ever seen something like that. The nightmares that sprung from the scene were plentiful and grotesque.

She shook away the image. Now wasn't the time for self pity. If this is how it was affecting her, she knew Needletail was taking it that much harder. She had really liked him, Violetpaw knew, even if she defended Darktail's judgement whenever the topic was brought up.

She was keeping up her signature, cool demeanor, but Violetpaw caught the nervous glances she stole towards Darktail's den. The nightmares that shook through her body at night. It broke her heart seeing her friend starting to crumble.

Which is why she was doing her utmost to be there for ger Though, it was hard to find her lately. Ever since Darktail had struck down Rain in the middle of camp, she'd become like a ghost. She would flit in and out of camp without so much as a word. She may have been acting weird before, but this was wholly new.

The few times Violetpaw did catch her, she'd slip away with some excuse. So, when she spotted her pelt through the throng of rogues, she decided she wouldn't let her go without a proper explanation.

"Needletail!" she called out before she could disappear again. She wondered if she imagined her flinching.

"Violetpaw," she responded, though she didn't meet her eyes. Instead, she flitted them around the camp. Her claws were peeking from her paws, as if expecting an attack.

Sympathy flooded her heart. "I was thinking about hunting, if you wanted to come with me," she offered as nonchalant as she could.

She shuffled her paws. "I kind of have my own stuff to do," she half-mumbled and tried to step around her.

"Wait!" Violetpaw stepped in her way, foregoing the embarrassment of having shouted so loud. She lowered her voice. "I just want to help. Please," she added quickly.

Her eyes widened, then swung off to the side. Teeth skimmed over her lip. Uncertainty.

"I want to help," she reasserted.

It felt like a lifetime before she nodded, albeit it with immense hesitation. Her gaze flickered to a group of cats nearby, toms with leery eyes, before ushering her forwards with a pat of her tail. Without words, she directed Violetpaw out of camp.

The smell of camp faded as the two wandered. It was like a breath of fresh air without the rogue scents clogging her sinuses. It was nice to just smell the trees and prey. And Needletail. Though, right now, she noted, she smelled very odd.

Her nostrils flared to drink in her scent. It was muted underneath a peculiar, cool and sweet smell that stung at the back of her throat. It brought up dusty memories of Puddleshine and his herb storage.

She wasn't given much more time to think on it, as she nearly collided with Needletail, who was doing a quick check of the surroundings. Whatever she found must have been satisfactory, because her shoulders slouched. Violetpaw could see the tension leaving her body.

"Thank you," she murmured, catching Violetpaw by surprise. "It's not going to be weird, is it?"

Violetpaw quirked an ear. "Of course not. We're friends. I'm always happy to help you."

A breath of relief. Needletail pressed an appreciative nose against her shoulder. "I can't believe you picked up on it," she sighed as she trailed away, briefly sniffing at a tree. "I thought I was doing a good job hiding it. I even rolled in mint."

So that's what the smell was. Taking another whiff, she could indeed remember what Puddleshine had called it. When she was about to open her mouth to ask exactly what rolling in mint had to do with rain, her heart dropped.

Needletail was leaned back against the tree she had been sniffing at. Her legs were splayed wide, showing off her bright pink pussy. Before she could be accused of looking, Violetpaw whipped her head to the side, finding interest in a shrivelling shrub.

"You can look," she said, almost like a command.

There were rocks jostling around in her head. Unable to keep a thought straight for any longer than a mere moment, her instinct was to listen. So, with a deliberate speed, she turned her head back to look at Needletail's exposed vagina.

It felt like needles were stuck in her throat. "S-Shouldn't we talk about Rain?"

Needletail stiffened. "Rain? What about Rain?"

"The reason you've been acting weird," Violetpaw stammered out. "Right?" She was starting to doubt herself, her voice growing weaker with her confidence.

Her head tilted back, though she made no move to cover herself. "Dear StarClan, I am so stupid."

"No, you're not," Violetpaw was quick to interject. She was the stupid one, evidently.

"It isn't about Rain." She took in a breath, her face contemplative for a moment, before releasing it in a loud sigh. Using a pawz she gestured to her wet pussy. "I'm in heat."

It clicked for Violetpaw. Why she kept acting like some cat was going to jump her. The rogues at camp held little to no regard for other cats, it wouldn't be such a farfetched idea that they might try to rape someone.

"Usually, I'd just have Rain help me. But, well…" she trailed off, her mouth stretching into a grimace for only a moment. "And everyone else thinks I'm a traitor. I can't trust them."

Violetpaw couldn't tear her eyes away from Needletail's display. So, that would explain that. It made her pelt tingle awkwardly, but, if she could help...

"Okay," Violetpaw finally whispered. "I'll help you."

Shock rippled across Needletail's features, but she suppressed it quickly. Violetpaw felt much the same. Something akin to a knot began to twist together her stomach.

"Listen, it's okay if you don't want to," she said, her eyes brimming with her skepticism. "I got the wrong signals. It's whatever. I can deal with it myself." Her legs began to fold back over as she made to sit herself up.

"No, no," Violetpaw said hurriedly as she took a step forward. With a brazen paw, she stopped her. "I want to help." At this point, it felt like she was trying to convince herself.

Needletail held her gaze for a second longer, before giving a vague nod. Either she didn't notice Violetpaw's anxious quiver, or she didn't care. She convinced herself it was the former.

"Alright." She dragged the word out slowly as she spread her legs again. The area was already matted. Suddenly, her heat scent was much more noticeable. It rose into Violetpaw's nose, exciting some primal desire.

A haze reached up into her brain. Immediately, her own haunches grew hot. Her tongue felt incredibly dry, ushering her to wet itself on the gleaming lips. Her heart pounded against her chest.

"Hello?I don't have all day." Needletail's snipped words cut through her tumultuous thoughts. "Staring at it isn't going to help anything."

"Right. Sorry."

It smelled good. That was the first thing she noticed when she dipped down toward her cunt. Its scent was hot and heavy and full, and distinctly Needletail's..

Knowing full well how thin Needletail's patience was, she stuck her tongue out to lick at the edges of the puffy red lips. Wetness met her tongue, the taste much like the scent, and it excited her body. Heat rolled down her spine to add to the growing excitement in her hindquarters. Her breathing came quicker.

Needletail jolted at the contact. Taking that as a good sign, she slid her rough tongue over the exposed lips a couple of more times. Shivers of appreciation met her muscle.

"Is that good?" she asked as she slipped her tongue around her jowls.

"I'm in heat," she huffed. "Everything feels good. Just, do whatever you do to get yourself off."

Her ears burned. "How did you know I do that?"

"Everyone does it, and you're far too shy to ask a tom for help." A knowing smile tugged at her lips. "Though, maybe it's more so that you're not interested in toms?"

They burned hotter.

"Pussy got your tongue?" she almost cackled. "It's okay. I'm not weirded out by it. Well, maybe a little. I think I heard you say your sister's name, once."

"You watched me?" Violetpaw panted. A shiver ran through her body as she imagined it, Needletail hiding behind a bush. Maybe with a paw slinking down her body.

Needletail must have noticed. Her eyes lidded. "Do you like knowing that? Yeah. I've seen you a couple of times. Out in the woods. Alone."

Her thighs constricted, pushing her snout against the warm pussy. Its musk rubbed all over her nose, clogging her senses and robbing herself of any ability to respond. Whining appreciatively, Violetpaw dipped into the folds.

It was met with an appreciative sound.

"I watched you play with yourself," she murred. "Heard you begging and saw you lapping at the air like a kit, wishing it was a nice, hot pussy."

Her legs tightened around her neck, threatening her air. It made Violetpaw's heart race. She reached a paw back to stroke at her own leaking lips, moaning into Needletail's saturated folds. Her pelt felt like it was on fire.

"I wonder what they did in those fantasies of yours." Her voice was husky and alluring. "I wonder what you had them doing that made you cum so quickly. You never did last long."

Gleaming, curious eyes met hers.

"Tell me."

"They made me their little play thing," Violetpaw panted as she pulled away. "They choked me. Sat on me. Made me jerk off for them."

"What a dirty girl." Her expression was pure contentment. "I bet that's not even the half of it, though."

Violetpaw shuddered against her paw. Her fantasies were resurfacing. Shame burned under her skin, but it fueled her stroking paw.

A gentle paw laid on her head, making Violetpaw's heart jump. It guided her lower, away from her swelling lips, to her tailhole.

"Lick it." Needletail pressed her nose against it, swarming her nostrils with its scent. "Be a good girl and lick it."

Violetpaw didn't think twice before stroking her tongue along her asshole. It was strong, just as she had imagined it would be. An intense shudder rode through her body as she lapped at it.

"That's it. You love licking my ass, don't you?"

"I do," she gasped, nearly smothering from the heat. Drool dripped from the puckered hole. Her drool.

"You better make sure it's nice and clean."

Paws gripped the side of her head without warning, smooshing her snout into her assfur. Gasping, she licked at the puckered hole again before bringing her lips to it and slipping her tongue inside. Heat and musk met her tastebuds.

"Good girl," she cooed.

The praise made her pussy throb. Her hips pushed down into her paw as it viciously rubbed around her clit. Another moan pushed through her throat, muffled by Needletail's asshole.

Needletail released her head to attend to her own needs. Violetpaw watched as she smoothed her paw over her puffy lips, flicking at her plump clit before teasing at her entrance. Not about to disappoint, Violetpaw did her best to messily eat out her ass.

She slurped at her ring, curling her tongue up to press and lick at her walls. Quiet whimpers broke from her throat, her nose filled with her heat and other, strong scents. Just as she had fantasised.

"I wonder how many times you jerked off to eating out ass," she said, her breathing a little heavier. "I hope it tastes as good as you thought it would."

It did, she thought shamelessly. The heavy, earthen taste sent endorphins bristling through her skull.

"Did you ever think of me?" Needletail puffed. "I'm sure you did. I'm sure you came so hard thinking about all the things you wanted me to do to you."

Needletail's paw worked faster, producing wet, sloppy noises as she jerked herself off over her head. She let out a low gasp as Violetpaw scraped at her walls. Her excitement was trickling down onto her muzzle, exciting her senses.

It was easy to remember all the degrading things fantasy-Needletail had done to her. The demeaning words flooded her ears, fueling her paw. The knot was tightening in her stomach.

"I bet I know what else I did in those nasty fantasies," she murmured as she used two pawtoes to spread her lips open. Violetpaw watched with a hammering heart as Needletail leaned her head back, and with a small motion, began to piss.

The musky liquid rolled down over Violetpaw's head. It sunk into her fur and dribbled over her muzzle. Its heavy scent flooded her sinuses. She was helpless against the onslaught, Needletail's commanding paw making sure she kept her head buried between her cheeks.

Needletail continued to rub herself off as her urine stained her. Her paw rubbed faster as the last few spurts rolled over Violetpaw's face. Finally, she let go of her head. With a gasp, Violetpaw pulled back, only to have her head slammed into her pussy again.

With a reckless abandon, Needletail grinded herself all across Violetpaw's helpless face, who had to use her paws to keep herself from toppling over, leaving her own needs devoid of attention.

The hot pussy trailed all over her face, smearing her with its strong scent. She reached out a tongue to lap at what skin she could make contact with, desperate for any taste she could get.

Strong thighs came up to squeeze around Violetpaw's neck, securing her in place. Needletail's breathing grew heavier. Claws came out to scratch at her scalp, shudders passing through her legs.

Violetpaw whimpered as her hips rocked back against nothing, wishing desperately for any form of release. She was just on the precipice. The denial only made her leak faster.

With a particularly violent hump, she felt hot liquid begin to splash over her. Violetpaw struggled pathetically against her hold, but could ultimately do nothing as she was used like a rag, hot she-cum streaking across her face.

Once her shudders died down, Needletail released her head. Violetpaw didn't move.

"That was fucking amazing," Needletail huffed. Glazed eyes found their focus on her. A lazy smile stretched across her face.

Violetpaw nodded meekly, still incredibly horny. She could feel the trickle of her own excitement down her legs.

"Thank you for that," she grunted as she righted herself, forcing Violetpaw off of her. Her chest was still heaving with her ragged breath.

"Is that it?" she asked. "Are you going to be okay now?"

She looked pensive. "It'll help the smell, at least, I think." Her shoulders heaved in a shrug. "I've never done anything with a she-cat."

Violetpaw chest sunk. "So I didn't even help."

"You did." Needletail gave a smile, a small one, but one that made Violetpaw's heart melt. "You showed me that I still have a friend."

"Anything you need, at any time." Violetpaw tried to look taller- more proud. "I'll always be there for you, Needletail."

"I know that now." She almost reached forward to press their cheeks together, but caught herself.

But the gesture was enough for Violetpaw. It felt like she was flying, like the ground was miles below her. Some emotion fluttered in her stomach.

"Are you going to need any help cleaning up?" she asked, though her muzzle was scrunched. Obviously, she didn't like the idea.

Violetpaw almost opened her mouth to accept anyway, before realizing how selfish that would be. This was her idea to begin with. It wouldn't be fair to ask anything of Needletail. Guilt surged through her for even considering it.

"I can handle it just fine," she assured her. "Don't worry about it."

Relief swamped her features. "I'll see you back at camp, then." She flitted her tail along her side in a friendly farewell before stalking off back towards camp.

Violetpaw watched her leave, a giddiness bubbling in her paws. A small stream nearby assisted in removing the urine that had crusted into her fur. Dealing with the aftermath made ber stomach churn, but the memory of the marking made her legs burn.

Which brought her attention back to her own needy cunt. Even now, it's heat was sweltering and distracting. She had hoped the walk to the stream would help clear it up.

Laying up against the same tree the Needletail used, the one that still smelled like her, she let her eyes fall shut. Her paw easily found its mark; her hard, sensitive clit. Needletail's musk was still rich on her tongue, and she suddenly regretted washing off her marking. With her other paw she pinched at her nipples.

Needles thrummed through her legs as they jutted up into her harsh pawstrokes. She imagined it was Needletail instead. Cruel, glittering eyes watching her as she squirmed under her touch. She loved watching her squirm.

With a little apprehension, she unsheathed her claws to stroke at the vulnerable nub. The feeling of the sharp talons running along her exposed flesh sent an excited shudder through her body.

Malicious teeth flashed through her dark grin as she ran her claws across her vulnerable nub. Violetpaw had to resist humping, knowing full well how quickly it would slice her. It made her pussy burn hotter.

"Oh, StarClan, yes," she breathed.

Hot breath rolled across her ears as fantasy-Needletail leaned in closer. Lips moved in silent words; praise, maybe. Scorn. Disgust.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Hips rose off the ground to press harder into her paw.

Teeth grazed across her throat, skimming over her tilted neck. They pressed against her skin for only a moment, just long enough to let her know she was helpless. A quick bite is all it would take. Whiskers grazed against her cheek as she raised her muzzle to her opposite ears.

Honeyed words flowed from her mouth; this time praise, maybe. A reminder that she cares for her. The she loves her.

Violetpaw choked back her whimper as she came, hot, creamy fluids bathing her paw. Her hips stuttered up into its harsh rhythm for a little while longer before her orgasm tapered out.

She was left with her smell clinging to her paw and her chest struggling to level her breathing. She'd had orgasms before, but never that powerful. Her legs were still shaking. Her friend's scent still hung in the air.

But, she was much more than a friend.

She'd been running from it ever since she realized it. The harsh rhythm her heart took up whenever Needletail was close by wasn't something ordinary. Nor were the dreams or fantasies that plagued her like flies.

It was the reason she came back to the rogue camp, though at the time she convinced herself otherwise. She had been angry when she found out she and Rain were mates, and angrier still when Needletail divided their attention so unevenly. But she didn't blame Needletail. Rain was loyal. He had never betrayed her like Violetpaw had.

Shaking her pelt of the clinging emotions, she took in a deep breath to settle her thoughts. It would be stupid to expect Needletail to ever reciprocate the feelings, she knew, even if she desperately wished otherwise, even with Rain out of the picture. She didn't deserve to have them reciprocated. Not after everything she'd put her through.

It felt like an hour before she felt confident enough in her leg's strength. Even then, they threatened to crumple as she straightened up.

Taking a few moments to groom over her ruffled belly fur, she organized her thoughts about before heading to camp. Needletail would never doubt her loyalty again, she swore silently.

* * *

**I hope everyone is staying safe out there! Please make sure you're taking proper precautions amidst all this COVID-19 stuff. :)**


	16. Who Has to Know?

**A request for Guest! I didn't even know these two were related, so, this was pretty fun to work out.**

**Super short. Hope it's not too disappointing. This also contains a mention about underage sex. It's not really my thing, but it fit well, and I know it doesn't appeal to everyone, so, please proceed with caution!**

**Crookedstar x Silverstream**

**CONTAINS:**

**-M/F**

**-Father/Daughter Incest**

**-Mention of Underage Sex**

**-Anal**

* * *

You still smell like that Thunderclanner," Crookedstar murmured as he worked his tongue through her silver fur. "You saw him again tonight."

"Maybe," Silverstream said. "Maybe not." Her back arched up into his tongue. A purr rumbled through her small frame.

It was dark in his den. Outside, the moon hung high in the sky, illuminating a vacant camp.

"I keep telling you he's nothing but trouble." He held a paw over her, smoothing down her ruffled fur. "He could just be using you."

"Please," she scoffed. "I can take care of myself. I'm not a 'paw anymore."

"I know," he sighed. He suddenly felt much older. Another whiff of the tom's scent drifted past him. "Has he taken you yet?"

She turned over, her glittering eyes speaking of her playfulness. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"There are other ways of finding out," Crookedstar warned as he began to slide a paw along her side. He felt the shiver that passed through her.

"I really don't know if I should say." Her eyes fluttered as his paw smoothed over her thigh to cup around her rump. She gasped as a single pawtoe began to prod at her.

"I bet he hasn't," Crookedstar murmured into her ear. "You've probably been teasing him, tugging him along on that line you've got held so taut." His toe traced around her lips. They flexed in response.

"Or maybe I spread my legs for him on the very first night." She lifted a leg to grant easier access as he applied more pressure.

"You've always been a bit of a slut," he agreed. With a jab, he slipped his pawtoe into her. A hot gasp welled up from her throat, cut off as Crookedstar brought his other paw around to hold her throat.

Her walls clenched hard around him as he worked his pawtoe in and out of her cunt. Whimpers reverberated through her, choked off by the harsh paw.

"You're still nice and tight," Crookedstar purred as he slipped in deeper.

"I didn't want to spoil myself for you, daddy," Silverstream moaned. She lifted her leg higher, turning her body with it so Crookedstat could lean over her.

"That's a good girl." He scraped a loving tongue against her neck, revelling in her shudders. With a bit of force, he managed to slip a second pawtoe into her.

Her hips rolled into his gentle rhythm. Wetness matted her cunt and spilled out onto his paw. With a deliberate tongue, he smoothed over her throat and down her chest.

His spiny tongue scraped over a pink nipple, sending another shock through Silverstream. A sick pleasure slithered down his spine, reaching towards his tomhood. Taking it harshly between his teeth, he suckled at the pink pressure point.

A gasp shuddered from her throat. Her body jolted up at the contact, her legs going stiff as whimpers rolled from her clenched teeth.

Crookedstar revelled in her noises as he moved on to another nipple. The scent of her cunt filled the small den, overlapping the putrid scent of ThunderClan. He breathed in deep, the scent sinking deep into his brain, spiking his libido.

He added a third pawtoe. The cunt stretched tight around the third intrusion. He didn't usually use more than two, but she knew what happened when she tried to play coy. They sunk in deep, tapping at her walls with a mastery that spoke of their many intimate nights.

Her noises were reduced to nothing more than garbled nonsense as her body was racked with jolts and shivers and moans. She strained against the hold on her neck pathetically, giving Crookedstar a perverse pleasure. She belonged to him.

A particularly violent shiver rode through her. Her walls flexed against his invading toes, she-cum spurted out around them. The musky fluid flowed freely from her cumming cunt. Its scent filled the room.

He continued to jab at her vulnerable spots as she rode of her orgasm. Once she was finished, he retracted them slowly. He traced the paw back up her belly to hold to her muzzle.

"You got me all dirty," he cooed as he pressed them to her lips. "You better clean me up."

She opened her panting maw, gratefully accepting his messy toes. A hasty tongue scraped them, dipping in between and over his pads, cleaning off her musk.

Satisfied, he pulled them back. He let his eyes rove over her upturned form, down to her twat, still red and wanting. Shifting himself down along her back, he let his unsheathed cock smack against it. A gasp startled from her.

"You're awfully pushy tonight," she purred, turning her head back against his chest to look up at him. "Couldn't be because you're jealous, could it?"

He slipped up against her lips, wetting his dick on her cunt. "I don't remember telling you you could talk." A growl slipped into his throat against his intentions.

A smile danced on his lips. He didn't have to say anything. "Don't worry, I'll always be your little girl." Her hips rocked with his, sliding along his sensitive flesh.

"I know that," he huffed. "I wouldn't let it be any other way." He pulled his hips back, tracing his cocktip along her cunt and over her entrance. She jutted when he dug it into her opening before pulling out.

"You're teasing me," she whined.

"Maybe a little." As he bent down to scrape along her neck, he caught another heavy whiff of ThunderClan. It sparked something in his chest. He adjusted his hold on her, slipping his hips even further down, trailing along her fur. She gasped when his hot prick pressed against her puckered hole.

"You have more than one hole he could've used," he purred as he pressed upward. Her body stiffened against his, her paws finding his for support as his hot cocktip pressed back her anal ring. "I need to be thorough."

Claws scrabbled against his forelegs as he slid in deeper. Tight walls hugged his cock, trying in vain to keep him out. He was too determined, though. Sinking himself further and further in, the heat pressing in on him.

"Still tight," he grunted. "Good. You know this is Daddy's hole."

She nodded, her eyes screwed shut. Teeth bit sharply into her lip.

"Say it." He brought a paw to her hip, guiding her along his cock. "Say that it's mine."

"It's yours," she whimpered, legs kicking. "I always try to keep it nice and tight for you."

"Good girl." He brought her ass to the base of his cock with a huff. The walls strained around the hard dick, flexing and pulsing. "You know this is Daddy's favorite hole."

She rocked against him, slipping out a little before pushing it back inside her. Moans breached her muzzle. Crookedstar bent his head to lap at her neck, scraping his spiny tongue against exposed skin.

"It's my favorite too," she murred.

"Oh, I'm sure it is. You always squeal so loud when I fill up your tiny rump." Crookedstar caught her paw when she tried to bring it to her clit. "If you're going to cum, it's going to be from my huge cock in your little asshole."

"Yes, Daddy." When he let her go, she didn't make a move again.

His paws held her hips as he slid in and out of her. Heated walls drew him in with every push, beckoning him deeper into his daughter's ass. He pushed his nose into her neck, drinking her scent in. It was close to his own, but much more like her mother's.

"How does your little girl's ass feel?" she breathed, her breath hitching with his deliberate thrusts.

"Like when I first took you," he huffed. "With your little legs splayed and your tail high." He rolled his hips up into hers. Wetness trickled from her cunt, adding the lubrication he needed to slide so effortlessly.

"I bet you think about that day a lot." Silverstream arched her back into his stomach. Her paws flicked at the air, as if it were her clit. "I was barely even a 'paw."

"It's hard not to." He jutted up into her, a moan echoing through the rose from the friction of their bodies, turning the air heavy. "Your cute, young cunt splayed out like that."

"I must have felt really good." Her breathing quickened. Noting it, Crookedstar moved a paw to one of her nipples, clenching it in between to strong toes. He puffed into her neck.

"You did. Like nothing I'd ever felt before." He worked over the hard nipple with nimble paws, satisfied with the sound she produced. They were egging him on, closer to his finish.

Some sign must have given it away. Silverstream twined her tail with his. "Are you going to cum?" she panted. "Are you going to cum thinking about my tiny kit cunt?"

"I am." His teeth sunk into the side of her scruff. "I'm going to fill up your little asshole. Do you want that?"

"Fuck, yes." Her tail tightened around his. "I want to feel it. Oh, fuck, cum in me. Cum in my ass. Your little girl's so close, Daddy."

Her moans pitched as he was now driving into her with force. Pressure built in his stomach. With a crescendo, Silverstream came. Her body spasmed against his, choked cries of pleasure pushing from her gaping maw.

Crookedstar's will broke down. His hips began to spear up into her tightening asshole, solely focused on his own release. A moan pushed from his mouth, soaked up by Silverstream's neck fur. He felt the walls strain around every harsh throb as he spilled into her ass, tightening in rhythm with his spurts.

"That's a good girl," he muffled out. "Milk Daddy's cock for all it's worth."

"It feels so hot," she whimpered. Her body squirmed, her hips jutting back in a pathetic attempt to push him deeper.

Crookedstar rocked up into her, grinding against her ass as he unloaded blasts of jizz. His balls pulled up tight to his base, spending all they could. The taste of blood touching his tastebuds made him loosen his grip on her neck.

Once he was spent, he unlatched himself and began to give the wound tender licks. It felt like his very soul had been sapped from his body.

Silverstream still squirmed against him, grinding against his crotch. "Done already?"

"Yeah," he puffed. "You know I can never last long with you." Slowly, he withdrew himself. Cold air batted against his exposed cock. The scent of his jizz spilled into the room as it began to ooze from her exposed hole.

"That was a big one," she purred as she sat up to inspect it as it flowed from her like lava. "You must have been really pent up."

"Something like that," he murmured. His eyelids were heavy with sleep, but he refused to let them close. He let his gaze drift over her form, taking in all of her curves. She truly was beautiful.

A thorn stung at his chest.

"Won't you reconsider finding someone from RiverClan? Any tom here would be happy to be your mate."

She made a face. "Everyone here is so stuffy and prideful. I'd rather be mates with a badger."

He swallowed his sigh. "Won't you at least tell me who he is?"

A smile curved her lips. "So you can tattle on him? No way."

His eyes grazed over her once more, settling on her stomach. He resisted the instinct to lay a paw on it. "I'm just worried."

Her features softened, losing the playful sharpness they held just a moment ago. "He's a good cat. He makes me happy. And," she smoothed a paw over her belly, a look of contentment falling over her, "he'll make them happy, too."

That would just have to be good enough. She was far too much like her mother. Crookedstar knew he would never be able to weed out any information she didn't already want to give.

Instead, he lay his paw next to hers. There was barely even a bump noticeable, but he felt like he could feel them moving underneath. Something tugged at his heart.

They had been lucky to notice it so early. Too late, and someone might have pieced it together. Crookedstar would have had to step down, maybe even be exiled. Silverstream would never have been able to live a normal life after conceiving her own father's kits.

It might have just been his imagination, but he thought he felt a kick.

"They're going to be beautiful. Just like you." His voice was little more than a whisper.

* * *

**Who doesn't love some good ol' incest babies?**


	17. And Then Her Dad Walks In

**Not much to say about this one. It's pretty much just sex. I tried to work with some other fetishes this time around. Let me know if I did them well, I guess?**

**Squirrelflight x Leafpool x Firestar**

**CONTAINS:**

**-F/F, M/F**

**-Sister/Sister Incest**

**-Father/Daughter Incest**

**-Paws(?)**

**-Breeding(?)**

* * *

Leafpool's back arched against the rough tree trunk as her sister's teasing tongue darted about her neck. Her weight pressed down on her body, pinning her against the bark as the rough texture scraped along her collarbone. A little ways away, catmint lay scattered on the ground.

"You're so bad at hiding your heat." Squirrelflight leaned harder into her. Heat swamped her nethers in reaction.

"You're just good at noticing." Leafpool's body shook as her sister trailed further down. Her legs flexed, wrapping around the lithe waist and begging it closer.

Squirrelflight broke away from her hold, stepping back so she could trail her tongue further down through her fur. The rough tongue scraped over a sensitive nipple before taking it between gentle teeth.

Leafpool bucked up into the feeling, moaning shamelessly under the assault. Her paw itched to move to her pussy, but it was blocked by Squirrelflight. Whining in protest, she let her body curve back against the trunk.

She slithered down her belly. Quick nips at her pink pressure points made her legs spasm, adding to the heavy scent of sex already in the air.

A paw rubbed against her mound as Squirrelflight leaned back, her mouth being replaced with pinching pawtoes, to watch Leafpool jolt and stutter beneath her control. It pressed hard into the hot flesh, gathering the wetness on the pad.

Leafpool squirmed as her pawtoes tweaked her sensitive points. "Stop teasing me."

"But you make it so easy." An almost malicious grin spread her muzzle. She leaned forward into her paw, pushing it against her hot lips. It ran over her clit with a rough force.

Another hot gasp rolled from Leafpool. Her hips jutted up into the paw before it was pulled away. When she opened her eyes, she found it hovering in front of her muzzle, reeking of her musk.

"Look what you did," Squirrelflight cooed. "You better clean me up."

A particularly hard pinch stole her words with a shudder. With a panting mouth she reached forward to run her tongue between the messy toes. She could taste herself combined with the distinct earthen flavor that clung to the bottom of the paw. Squirrelflight tilted her paw to allow her better angles as she snaked her tongue into any crevices she could find.

Another shudder drove through her, pain lancing from Squirrelflight's other paw. Her body went limp, her mouth falling away from the paw to lay back against the tree. A strangled cry broke from her throat.

With a sly look, Squirrelflight looked over her paw. Saliva and cunt juices still clung to it, sticking the fur up in awkward angles.

"I guess that'll have to be good enough." She wiped it against Leafpool's chest, smearing it into her fur. She whined in a pathetic attempt to protest the humiliation, but it came out needy more than anything else. Heat burned under her pelt.

With light kisses she made her way down her belly. Hot breath rolled over exposed lips before a teasing tongue came out to lap at its edges. Slow, deliberate drags of the textured organs made needles thrum through her legs.

"Please." Leafpool pushed her head back against the tree, her voice strained. "Please touch me."

Squirrelflight gave a victorious hum as she let her tongue slip past her lips and into her pussy. The thick tongue spread her open to scrape at her sensitive walls. Leafpool had to bite down on a paw to cover her sounds.

Pawtoes came back up to squeeze at her nipples. They rolled the pink point expertly between tight toes, sending shocks rippling through her body. With her muzzle bumping against her crotch, her tongue could tap at a special bundle of nerves.

With all the foreplay, Leafpool had no chance. Her teeth dug into her paw, but the pain was dulled by the wave that crashed over her. Her body shivered as her walls flexed around her sister's tongue, warm fluids bathing her muzzle.

She humped into her slithering tongue as her orgasm subsided. Chills rolled down her spine as it tapered off, leaving her body almost totally inert. Careful not to overstimulate her, Squirrelflight withdrew her tongue.

She swiped it around her muzzle to catch more of her musky cum. A dark humor glimmered behind her eyes.

"You're so easy."

"You're too good." Leafpool struggled to even her breathing. The world around her was blurry and unfocused.

Beneath the sex scent, though, she could still make out her heat. Squirrelflight must have noticed it, too.

"Looks like you're not satisfied." A delicate paw traced along her lips again, making Leafpool jolt.

"I can't go again." It felt like her nerves were on fire. Her whole lower body tingled in its afterglow.

"Your body's telling a different story." She flicked at her clit, earning a pitched whine.

Leafpool tried in vain to move away from her teasing. "It's been like this ever since Crowfeather."

"Maybe you just need a good dick." Her eyes lidded as she continued to play at the edges of her vulva. "Brambleclaw might be willing to help."

"No, thank you." She slumped back against the tree and resigned herself to Squirrelflight's menstruations. Her toes curled with each rough rub.

"Come on. You're too stingy. He can keep a secret."

"I'll―" Her jaws locked as a bush rustled, a fiery pelt strolling from its cover. Green eyes fell on the two. They widened.

There was a beat before Squirrelflight craned her neck to follow Leafpool's gaze. Her body stiffened against hers.

"Uh." Firestar was slack-jawed. "I was just hunting?"

Leafpool struggled to hide herself from her father. Before she could, though, Squirrelflight stopped her with her tail. When she looked up, she noted the glint in her eye.

"Okay. So. I'm just going to go and pretend I didn't see any of this." He cleared his throat loudly, before trying to retreat back into the forest.

"Or," Squirrelflight interjected, "You could join us."

His pupils dilated. "What?"

"What?" Leafpool jutted forward but before she could say any more a fluffy tail jammed itself into her mouth.

Squirrelflight moved aside to show off Leafpool's upturned body. Heat rose to her ears. With a rough paw, Squirrelflight spread aside her lips to give their dad a view at her messy pussy.

Leafpool choked on her sister's fur as she tried to muffle out some protest. Her body was still burned out from her orgasm, refusing to properly listen as she tried to cover herself.

"I'm sure Sandstorm hasn't been satisfying enough. I see the way you leer at the younger warriors." Her eyes narrowed. A cruel smile played on her lips.

He shook his head as if to break out of a daydream, but his eyes were still fogged over.

A pawtoe teased at her hole, eliciting a whine from Leafpool. She could only watch as Firestar leaned in, his nostrils flaring to drink in her scent.

"Come on. Either you walk away from this scarred for life, or you have some fun." Her gazed flickered to Leafpool as she said it. The pawtoe sunk into her, jabbing at her already sore walls. Leafpool could only sputter around the tail.

Firestar took a step forward, and for the first time Leafpool got a good look at his unsheathed cock. It hung heavy below his belly. A pair of heavy balls taut at the base.

Her body ached at the sight, as though a hole had just opened in the pit of her stomach. Fresh heat flared to life in her hindquarters. She needed this.

His gaze flitted between the two before giving a tight nod. A purr rumbled through Squirrelflight. Retracting her pawtoe, she beckoned him closer.

When her tail left her mouth, Leafpool didn't say a word. Her eyes locked onto her father's swinging cock. Warmth bloomed through her. Unconciously, her legs spread further.

"Sandstorm isn't going to find out about this, right?"

"Of course not. It'll be our little secret." Squirrelflight looped her tail around his neck as she drew herself in. "Right?"

"Right." Leafpool barely managed the word.

Like it was a killing bite, she struck at his neck with her tongue. His legs visibly shook as Leafpool watched her tongue slither along his collarbone.

She led him forward, helping him mount Leafpool's upturned body. His eyes were glassy and vacant. It didn't take long before he dug his cock into her vulnerable pussy.

It was hot and large. She could tell that much even as it slipped against her lips. Squirrelflight dipped her head underneath to lap at the cock as it rocked against her.

"Fuck." His hips jutted. "You two are such dirty whores."

As she rocked back, Leafpool could only watch as she angled his cock towards her opening. With a fluid motion, it spread her lips wide open. Bubbles burst in her belly as it speared into her wet pussy. With a wet slap, he bottomed out in her.

A hot gasp welled in her throat, drawn out as a moan as he pulled back before pushing forward roughly. A ginger paw came up to caress his balls as they drove forward.

He leaned down to grunt in Leafpool's ear as he fucked his dick into her tight cunt. His breathing was already heavy.

"You feel so fucking good." He bared his teeth.

"Yeah? You like your little girl's pussy?" Squirrelflight murred as she watched. "I bet it feels so much better than Sandstorm's."

Leafpool gasped as his hips jutted, smacking his cocktip impossible deep. Her walls strained around the large intrusion. She could feel his balls smacking against her ass with each thrust.

"Daddy's going to fill up your tight little cunt." Squirrelflight's grin was toothy. "He's going to make your belly nice and big, right?"

"Oh, fuck, yeah, I am." With powerful paws, he pushed her to her side. She was helpless as she readjusted himself, rolling her onto her belly and dragging her ass up into the air to meet his cock.

His balls slapped against her as he rutted her. Harsh teeth dug into her scruff as he leaned more weight onto her, her spine groaning in protest. Paws groped at her belly.

"You're going to be so big with my kits."

Leafpool choked out a moan. Her hips stuttered back with his cock as it tore into her. Hot pre slid deep into her, warming her insides. Strong paws gripped either side of her ass to spread it wider and throw it back into his thrusts.

A hot pussy settled itself on the bridge of her snout. Wetness slid down her muzzle as it rubbed along its length, smearing her with its scent.

"Your little girl wants it, daddy. She wants your kits."

The engorged cock throbbed hard as it came. Hot jizz slid deep into her pussy, pushing at her cervix. The paws on her belly only gripped harder as he fucked it deeper into her.

"Don't stop until she's leaking, daddy." Squirrelflight's breathing was getting heavier. Her scent was getting stronger as she rode along her sister's snout.

Leafpool's walls contracted as she came forcefully. Her claws flexed as she rode back against his cock, splashing hot fluids onto him.

His teeth bit in deeper. Adjusting his angle higher, he drove forward. Heavy balls hit against her as once again semen shot forward into her. Its warm essence layered her walls, slipping deep into her.

"That's it," Squirrelflight cooed. Her grip strengthened as she spread Leafpool's ass further, allowing Firestar's cock to hit even deeper. "Make sure she's nice and full."

Leafpool choked out her groans as her father drove into her with his hot cock. Her legs were numbing as her orgasm continued to rip through her, unable to tell if when it ended an another one began.

"Fucking…s-so deep," she gurgled.

"I've got one more for you, baby girl. Be a good bitch and take it."

He reared his head back and brought a paw to her throat. His cocktip struck hard at a special bundle of nerves, sending Leafpool into another fit. With a low growl, more jizz spilled into her.

She could feel each throb at the heat filled her. She whined, struggling hard against his hold. There was a stutter in Squirrelflight's rhythm as with a breathy gasp she came all over her.

Leafpool could feel the jizz slosh as Firestar withdrew himself. Like lava, it flowed from her opening, leaving a bubbling white trail as it slid down her inner thighs.

She collapsed to the ground in a twitching mess, forcing Squirrelflight to unseat herself. Rolling her body as best as she could, she turned to look at Firestar.

He sat back on his haunches. He was grooming over his belly fur, his pink cock slowly retreating into its sheath.

Looking down her chest, she could watch as his jizz drooled from her well-used pussy. It seemed impossible that it was all inside of her.

A grinning Squirrelflight looked down on her.

"Did that help?"

Leafpool could barely manage a nod. "Yeah."

* * *

**Disclaimer: No kits were made in the making of this fic.**


	18. I Need You More Than You Need Me

**Don't mind me. Just getting some stuff off of my back burner.**

**I'm glad the last chapter was so well received. I wasn't so sure about it haha. Also, totally down to write femdom, if that's what you're referring to, Guest. If you have a pairing in mind let me know.**

**EDIT 6.10.20/**** Whoopsie-doopsie. Thanks for pointing it out, guest.**

**Tigerclaw x Darkstripe**

**CONTAINS:**

**-M/M**

**-Feminization/Demasculation**

* * *

Darkstripe's back slammed into the ground with a thud. His cry was cut short as a heavy paw pressed down on his throat and Tigerclaw's shadow loomed over him. His steely eyes glinted in the afternoon sun with an emotion that Darkstripe was extremely familiar with. It made his sheath tighten.

"Shut the fuck up," Tigerclaw snarled. With his free paw, he lifted his back off the ground to press his hardening sheath against his backside.

Darkstripe's cock was already fully unsheathed and bobbing happily over his belly as Tigerclaw's cocktip smeared pre all over his backside. His moans came out choked around the weighted paw.

He could still smell the ThunderClan camp, but Tigerclaw evidently didn't care because the friction only increased. Any doubts Darkstripe had about getting caught quickly vanished with the sensation.

"Please." He squirmed against his teasing tip as it pressed against his asshole only to rub back against it.

"Don't worry. You'll get it." He became more forceful, his cocktip threatening to slip into him at any moment before he pulled back to rub between his balls and against his hard cock.

Darkstripe mewled loudly as he tried to push up into the length to little avail. Tigerclaw hauled his ass higher before poising his cock once more.

No time was wasted as Tigerclaw slipped past his tailring. The hot cock speared deep into him, causing Darkstripe to jolt and shudder around the large intrusion. Tigerclaw used his paw as leverage to lean further forward, sliding himself even deeper.

Claws extended from the paw that curved around his back. The extra grip was used to hoist him higher so Tigerclaw could angle himself better. Darkstripe watched as the monster cock was reeled back before slapping back into him. His body trembled as its broad tip struck deep into him with long, hard strokes.

"Such a nice, tight cunt." Tigerclaw's lips peeled back to reveal his fangs. It made Darkstripe's heart flutter and his body shudder.

He fucked him in earnest, slapping his hips roughly against his ass. Darkstripe's strangled cry was lost completely as the paw gained more weight. His gruff grunts filled the air as he savagely bore into him.

Heat filled him up as his copious pre slid into him. His ass felt stretched and full as the familiar bulk of Tigerclaw's cock rubbed against his walls. Needles thrummed through his legs.

"I'm going to leave your perfect little pussy ruined," he hissed.

"Yes!" Darkstripe gasped. The paw pushed down harder on his throat.

"I said to shut the fuck up."

Each harsh thrust rubbed over a sensitive bundle of nerves hidden deep in him. It made his body shudder uncontrollably, his hips working fruitlessly to work the cock deeper. His pitched mewls were lost to the strong paw on his throat.

"Still as tight as a virgin. Fucking love that about you."

Tigerclaw shuffled closer. Claws raked against Darkstripe's back as he became more violent with his thrusts. His walls stretched to accommodate his vicious rhythm. Darkstripe could feel the large cock beating hotly against his insides.

"You're going to look so pretty covered in my cum," he hummed.

"No," Darkstripe gasped. "Inside. Please." Sharp claws scratched over his skin, leaving angry red marks. He moaned.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, you whore."

Darkstripe nodded as best as he could against the throat hold. He clenched down as hard as he could. There was a stutter in his rhythm as Tigerclaw revelled in the new tightness.

"Fuck," he panted. "You really want it."

"Please," Darkstripe whined. "Please. Breed me."

His claws dug deeper into him as his cock began to beat harder. Darkstripe's whines reached a pitch, the massive prick slamming against his prostate.

But he withdrew himself. His cock dug against his sensitive walls as he dislodged himself. His payload began to fire off mid dismount, coating Darkstripe's backside before he brought it up between his balls to finally rest against his length.

Heavy white strings shot across Darkstripe's upturned body, some with enough velocity to rope across his face, leaving him to whine in protest. It coated his dark fur with the reek of the stronger tom. Darkstripe's cock ached and released a healthy spurt of pre, adding to the mess.

Tigerstar rubbed against him as he emptied his load, the last few strings falling shorter than the rest. His breathing was ragged as he bent down and fastened his teeth into the side of his neck and pushed him onto his belly before he could protest.

"I'm not done with you yet." His voice rumbled with something akin to anger that made Darkstripe's legs go weak. "Goldenflower's been blue balling me for weeks."

Darkstripe found his spine naturally curving up into Tigerclaw's weight as it fell along it. He pushed his rump upwards, shivering with anticipation when he felt the hot rod slip against his asshole. Heavy paws fell on top of his own, pinning them in place as Tigerclaw's hips gyrated against his raised ass, slipping all around his backside.

"Yes," he breathed. "Use me. Please. Fucking break me."

"I didn't ask for permission, slut."

His hard cock found its target and slid back into him once more with ease. It only took a moment to hilt himself, his tip striking hard into him. Darkstripe pushed back against his crotch, his cock pulsing happily as the bulk rubbed against his prostate.

"What a good girl," Tigerclaw cooed, his hot breath tickling his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Heavy balls slapped against his thighs as Tigerclaw's cock drove into him with a new fury. It spread him open wider than he thought possible. Warmth pooled into his stomach.

A harsh tug choked off one of his moans, before pushing his face back down into the dirt. The teeth dug deeper into his scruff as Tigerclaw's hips snapped against his. It all became too much for Darkstripe. With a garbled moan, his hips began to jut into the air as his orgasm ripped through him.

Jizz jettisoned from his buoying cock, spraying across the grass and his underbelly. His body tensed as the knot in his stomach tightened.

"Oh, fuck." Tigerclaw's paws moved to grab at his inner thighs. He used the extra grip to bring back Darkstripe's rump into his strokes.

After a few rough humps, his jaw clenched, his teeth piercing his scruff and drawing blood. The pain made Darkstripe squirm and gasp. The hot cock beat hard against his walls before painting them white.

"Fuck. Yes." Darkstripe's mouth hung open as the heat filled him.

Tigerclaw continued to rut him as he spilled himself deep. With little whines and gasps, Darkstripe ground back against his lazy thrusts.

"That's it. You know what you want. Good girl." A soothing paw smoothed over his belly.

Whining, Darkstripe flexed around his cock, prompting a few more measly spurts. Once he was fully spent, Tigerclaw withdrew himself. His jizz spilled out after him, crawling down Darkstripe's inner thighs.

He licked over the wound he had left before dismounting, leaving Darkstripe to fall forward into his own mess. He lay there panting for a few moments before turning over onto his side.

Tigerclaw's cock was already retreating back into its sheath. He was sitting back on his haunches, rasping a tongue over his chest fur.

Darkstripe took a deep breath of their sex scent, revelling in the afterglow. Eventually, he sat himself up to groom over his belly. The jizz matted down his fur in awkward ways, but was quickly dispatched with an experienced tongue. He savored the taste of Tigerclaw on his tongue.

"I'm heading back." Tigerclaw rose to his paws, his gaze lingering on Darkstripe for only a few moments more before finding interest in a bush.

His heart dropped. "Oh. Okay."

Their routine was never any different, but it didn't help the disappointment that rose in his belly. As he turned to leave, Darkstripe struggled to sit up properly in a poor attempt to hide his sulking form.

"Love you," he called after his retreating form.

A flick of the tabby tail was his only response before it disappeared into a thicket. Another typical response. He swallowed his heavy heart, convincing himself that the strong tabby must share some sentiment for him. Why else would he bother with him? Why else would he indulge him like this? He tossed the thoughts aside, breathing in deep to clear his mind, indulging in the heavy sex scent, before he leaned back on his haunches to finish grooming himself.

* * *

**Darkstripe's such a simp smh**


	19. Just Shut Up and Drink Your Diet Soda

NOTICE: I'm going to be sprucing up my old fics and posting them to my ao3 account under the same name ( /users/RomanLights). Past that, anything new that I write is going to be posted only to my ao3 account.

**This** **one's a request. Feel free to rip me apart for any canon inconsistencies. I actually skipped this book so I've been making do with the wiki lmfao**

**Alderheart x Puddleshine**

**CONTAINS:**

**-M/M**

* * *

Watchful amber eyes roved over his form as silky fur rubbed up against his side. A slender tail wove around his waist. Her tongue began to groom along his cheek as her tail continued to slip lower, twining about his inner thigh.

"Alderheart?"

The small mew broke him out of his doze. Turning to look, a head was poking into the den. Heat gathered in his ears.

"Yes, Blazepaw?" He tried not to let his lack of sleep carry into his voice, but he wasn't so sure he succeeded.

"I stepped on a thorn while training." He turned over her paw pad as if he wouldn't believe him.

"Come here. I have just the thing."

As they limped over, Alderheart began to search through the herbs. He'd already gotten used to Puddleshine's system, which, he noted pleasantly, was similar to his own.

"It's going to hurt a little."

They gave a small nod. With a gentle grip, Alderheart wedged the thorn from the pad. When it fell away, he was quick to lap at the blood that welled from it. Blazepaw didn't even make a sound.

He chewed up his poultice and smeared it across the pad.

"I'm impressed. Usually cats hate having thorns taken out."

"I'm used to it. Puddleshine always joked he could make his own thicket with all the thorns I get." They cast their eyes down, then over to the twitching form of Puddleshine. "Is he going to be okay?"

Something tugged at Alderheart's heart. "He's going to be just fine. I promise."

He seemed less than convinced. As if on cue, a shudder passed through Puddleshine, followed by a high pitched whine. His legs kicked out as if battling an invisible enemy.

"I hope so. He's a good cat. I don't know much about StarClan, but they couldn't be so cruel as to take him now."

There was a warmth to his words that made Alderheart feel like he just walked in on something personal.

"They're doing all they can, I assure you. And so am I. I won't let him go so easily." Alderheart laid a friendly tail over his.

He gave a sluggish nod, but Alderheart doubted that he was really listening. After promising to stay off of his paw for the rest of the day, he left.

Alderheart's gaze travelled back to his friend's twitching body. His eyelids were half open, his eyes glassy and unfocused. For a beat, he wondered if it had been a good idea to leave him in charge. He shook away the thought. Doubting himself wouldn't help anyone. He had to stay resolute.

But it was becoming hard to keep his spirits up. Even with Shadowkit's help, he felt like he was in another world. Sometimes he thought he caught Cloverfoot watching him still. No one wanted him here.

And he found it hard to blame them. He was the least experienced of the medicine cats in ThunderClan. He probably looked like a fool, thinking he could pull this off by himself. The idea made his form slouch.

Puddleshine gave another low moan. His eyes twitched to and fro. Over the past couple of days, Alderheart had thought he saw some improvement. It was getting hard to tell if it was real or an effect of his lack of sleep.

He let his worries disappear with a sharp breath. None of this was helping. He needed to sleep. With a heavy heart, he curled up in his moss nest and let his eyes flutter close.

His dreams were tainted with dead rabbits and glistening silverthorn.

When he woke up, grey light was streaming in. A small squirrel was left near the entrance, which still lingered with Shadowkit's scent. He made a note to thank him later as he tucked into the prey.

"I never got prey delivered."

Alderheart almost choked on his mouthful. He spun around to see Puddleshine, a wry smile across his muzzle.

"You must be pretty popular around here if they're doing that." His purr was rough. His voice was no better.

His eyes were still unfocused, and as Alderheart held a paw to his head, he could tell he was still running a fever. But he was awake.

He was alive.

"Could I get some water, maybe?"

Alderheart felt flushed with embarrassment. With a mumbled apology, he turned around to look for some good moss.

Snatching up what he could find, he dipped it into the natural pool that made up the back corner of the den. With a huff of appreciation, Puddleshine scraped off the liquid.

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful." His tongue ran along his muzzle to catch the droplets that hung there. His voice was floaty and hoarse. "But this isn't StarClan. So I could be doing worse."

Alderheart's heart sank back down to the ground. He was still far from okay. His eyes kept slipping away from him, out of focus. The infection was still affecting him. He nosed the squirrel towards him.

"Eat that, if you can. I need to go get Tigerstar."

"Thanks," he said, but showed no signs of noticing the squirrel.

He was less than happy about being woken up so early, but was quick to brighten up when Alderheart told him about Puddleshine. His pace was much more frantic than Alderheart's as he followed him back to the den.

"Oh. Hey." Puddleshine's eyes brightened up when he saw Tigerstar.

"Thank StarClan." Tigerstar tilted his head up in a silent prayer. "Will he be well enough to perform his duties?"

Alderheart rocked on his heels for a moment. Puddleshine's gaze drifted from the pair to a wall, before snapping back to them, as if lost in a daydream. The squirrel at his paws was still untouched.

He hated being here, but he couldn't leave ShadowClan with an ineffectual medicine cat.

"Not for a while, I don't think. The infection still has a hold. His fever is high."

"Can't he treat himself? Just teach him how to skin the deathberries."

Alderheart stopped his tail before it could thrash. "You're a fine leader, Tigerstar, but you would make a poor medicine cat. A fever like that will make him prone to mistakes."

His fur bristled. A lilting laugh bubbled from Puddleshine.

"I can tell Jayfeather was your mentor," he purred. A lazy smile split his muzzle. Warmth spread to Alderheart's ears.

"Fine." Tigerstar's lips curled. "But you have to be out by the half-moon."

"Fevers don't work on a schedule. But, I'll do what I can."

Tigerstar let out a snort, but didn't offer any more as he turned around. Puddleshine let out another long, rough purr.

"Don't pay any attention to him. He's always had a nasty streak."

"I'm not too surprised." Alderheart rolled his shoulders to lessen their tension. Now that the excitement was over, his disturbed sleep was already getting to him. His eyelids hung heavy.

"Puddleshine?"

Alderheart's heart jumped into his throat. Blazepaw's head was poking in. Wide eyes regarded Puddleshine.

Puddleshine blinked a couple of times before something akin to recognition filled them. "Blazepaw."

Anxious eyes flitted to Alderheart. When he nodded, relief flooded his features. He took a few careful steps forward, as though walking on glass.

Puddleshine's muzzle spread back into a sluggish smile. "I'm okay. You don't have to worry."

"He needs more rest." Alderheart stepped forward. "But you can come back and see him later, when he wakes back up."

"Okay. Thank you." He bowed his head, waving a hurried farewell to Puddlshine, before ducking back out of the den.

"I'm sure he's been as bad as a stubborn tick." A rough purr rumbled through his frame. "He's been having some trouble adjusting to Clan life, so he comes to talk to me a lot. Seeing me like this probably had him worried out of his mind."

Something glowed in his chest. The clumsy, nervous Puddlepaw was nothing but a memory now. Alderheart found it hard to remember why Puddleshine had been so uncertain about becoming a medicine cat in the first place.

"You've come a long way."

His ears perked. A lazy smile stretched his lips. "It's because of you."

"Leafpool is the one that taught you the herbs." Aldeheart waved his tail dismissively.

"Maybe." His jaws parted in a yawn. His eyes began to flutter close. "But you taught me to keep getting back up. You were a great mentor."

After a few moments, his gentle snoring filled the den, leaving Alderheart to begin his daily routine. Shadowkit came bustling in around sunhigh, offering his usual help with the herbs. Cloverfoot stopped by once she had heard the news, but Puddleshine was still fast asleep. She hadn't even glanced at Alderheart and his work.

It became much more obvious now the stress the Clan had been under. Now that the news of Puddleshine had made its way around camp, Alderheart felt much more welcomed. The glares that used to dig into his pelt were non-existent. It helped some of the tension that still tightened his limbs.

When he got back from collecting a bundle of tansy, Blazepaw was hanging about the den entrance. His paws were kneading at the grass. When he noticed Alderheart, his tail stiffened, as if he had just struck a secret. Alderheart had to suppress a smile.

He looked back to the entrance. "He's still not awake."

"He's still recovering." Alderheart rolled his tongue awkwardly along his herb bundle, before deciding to place it down. "When he wakes up again, you'll be the first to know. Okay?"

His gaze dropped to the grass. "Okay."

Something stung at his heart. He couldn't help but notice how dishevelled his fur looked. He wasn't grooming properly.

"How have you been adjusting? I know you came back with Tigerstar. This must be a lot to take in."

His teeth skimmed over his lip. His shoulders sagged as he sat back on his haunches. "Not as well as I'd hoped."

"Why don't we talk about it?" He guided him into the den with his tail, picking up the tansy and stashing it away to sort later.

Puddleshine waa curled up on himself. His tail was laid over his muzzle, the fur moving with his gentle breathing. Blazepaw's eyes immediately moved to him. Alderheart cleared his throat to redirect his attention.

"You can talk to me about anything you have questions about."

"It's not that, really." He scuffed a paw against the ground. "I haven't been doing so well with training. Everything's so different here. I feel like I'm clawing my way up a cliff."

"Nothing comes easy. It might be hard now, but if you keep working at it, you'll make your way eventually."

"I guess." He didn't sound convinced. Alderheart caught his gaze flitting back to Puddleshine.

"You know, when he started his training, he was terrible."

His head lifted, if only a little. "I know. He talks about it a lot. When you helped him with his training, I mean."

Heat gathered in Alderheart's ears. "It was mostly Leafpool." He draped a casual paw over his ear to calm himself. "But that's not the point. The point is, he couldn't tell the difference between tansy and burdock when he started. But we build experience from our shortcomings. Failures are just as important as our successes. He wouldn't be the cat he is today if it weren't for his failures."

He slowly straightened out. "You're right. Thanks, Alderheart."

"Anytime, Blazepaw." Alderheart stretched out to press a comforting nose to his shoulder.

"Can you get me if he wakes up?"

Alderheart had to stifle a smile. "Of course. Now, get on."

A brisk nod was his only response before he shuffled out of the den, leaving Alderheart to properly stock his tansy. A warmth vibrated through him in the form of a weak purr.

* * *

"I thought you got tansy yesterday?" Shadowkit picked through the herbs. He brought his nose close to each one, sniffing for its scent.

"I did." Alderheart pointed at the leaves before sliding them towards Shadowkit so he could get its scent.

He sniffed at them curiously, before nodding to himself and sorting them away. It wasn't the best work, but Alderheart didn't want to curb his enthusiasm. He'd fix it later.

Puddleshine was fast asleep. He'd woken up briefly in the early morning. Alderheart had kept his promise and fetched Blazepaw, who was much less mad about being woken up once she was told why.

The sun was high in the sky now. From the chatter, he surmised that the patrol just got back. He wondered if Blazepaw had been on it.

"I'm all done." Shadowkit leaned back from his work for Alderhear to inspect.

"It looks good." He scooped it up to store it away. Having a helper like Shadowkit sure was useful. Though, it did leave him with much more time on his hands.

"Is there anything else I can help with?"

"Not right now. Why don't you go see if your siblings want to play?"

His whiskers twitched. Some sour expression crossed his face. "Okay."

With far less enthusiasm than one would expect of a kit, he bounded out of the den, leaving Alderheart to his thoughts.

His jaws parted in a yawn. Even though most of the stress had alleviated, his dreams were still restless. They were filled with grey, silky fur and alluring amber eyes.

He leaned back, letting his mind fall back into a daydream. Her scent wreathed around him. Her voice echoed in his ears.

"Good morning."

Alderheart jutted out of his dream to see Puddleshine's eyes cracked open. He blinked a few times before they adjusted. He had seemed much more lucid this morning, but he was still weak. That much was evident when he tried to rise up to stretch on wobbly legs, before drifting back down onto his nest.

There was a tightness in his groin, which he quickly hid from view. Puddleshine's gaze flitted to his thighs for a moment, but if he saw, he gave no indication. Alderheart decided he hadn't.

"It's the middle of the afternoon."

"Are you trying to imply something?" His fangs flashed in an impish grin. "You should be nicer. I'm dying, you know."

"You are not dying." Alderheart admonished him with a flick to his ear.

He ducked away. "Well, I was dying. That counts for something, doesn't it?"

"Not really, no." Alderheart suppressed a purr. "Are you feeling hungry? I was thinking of getting something from the fresh-kill pile."

"Not particularly." He rolled his shoulders. "Hard to get hungry when you just sleep all day."

"You should eat something, at least."

"Maybe later." He flicked his tail, rolling his tongue out in another yawn before letting his head fall back down. "Did Blazepaw stop by again?"

"Not yet. I think he just got back from patrol. Did you want me to go get him?" Alderheart leaned to glance out the den. Cats milled about the opening, but he couldn't distinguish Blazepaw.

"No, it's okay." He let out a sharp exhale. "He needs to mingle with the others."

Alderheart's ears perked. "Has that been a problem?"

He looked almost guilty. "He's been having some problems with the other apprentices and the warriors. So, usually, he ends up visiting me."

Alderheart scooted closer. "Stuff like that tends to work itself out."

He turned his muzzle to the wall. "It's my fault, really. He told me he had feelings for Antpaw. I told him it was better to get that stuff off your chest instead of holding it in. But, there's been a rift between them since. It's spread to the other cats, too."

"Oh." Alderheart remembered the brown-and-black splotched tom, Antpaw. "Well. They may be apprentices, but they're old enough to work through stuff like that themselves. Time is the best medicine."

"I know." He let out a huff. "But I feel bad for leading him in the wrong direction. I'm supposed to know better."

"Nonsense." Alderheart cuffed him playfully over the ear. "It was good advice. If he never took the chance, he wouldn't have known."

Puddleshine held his gaze, his face pensive. After a moment, it broke into a much more resolute expression.

"Thanks. Maybe I do need some prey."

"I'll go fetch us something. After that, you need a good grooming. Your fur is a mess."

A weak smile stretched his muzzle. "If you're offering."

The sun made its way to the horizon, leaving the camp empty as most cats made their way to their dens. Puddleshine fell back asleep after his share of the prey. His gentle snoring filled the den. It wasn't long before Alderheart decided it would be best to follow suit and curled up in his own nest.

* * *

Alderheart's head hung back as he savored Velvet's mouth on his cock. Her tongue cupped his dick as she slid her maw up and along its sensitive flesh. Her throat flexed reflexively around it as she brought her snout to the base of his crotch. A tongue snaked out to run over his balls.

"Oh, fuck. Velvet."

He couldn't contain the moan that rolled from his mouth. It felt so good. It felt so real.

Alderheart's eyes cracked open as his dream faded. Much to his surprise, though, the wet warm still encased his cock. He let out a shout of surprise as he discovered Puddleshine's head buried between his legs.

He pulled off, but he didn't seem very surprised. Half lidded eyes regarded him with a strange warmth. He signalled with his tail for Alderheart to keep his voice down.

"Just pretend I'm Velvet."

Alderheart's protest was lost as his maw slipped back over him. His back arched against the ground as Puddleshine's mouth sucked him deep into its heat. A tongue rolled over his sensitive head, lapping at the precum that dribbled from it.

His claws tore at his bedding as he swallowed him back into his throat. It tightened around the head of his cock, sending almost painful waves of pleasure thrumming through Alderheart.

He pulled his head back with a slurping sound to scoop a gob of pre from his tip. He shifted onto his side as he raised a hind leg and he curled his lower body forward. Alderheart watched as with a stretched foreleg, he probed around his own backside until he found his tailhole. He slowly sunk them in.

Puddleshine sank back onto his cock with a long, muffled moan. His bobs worked in tandem with his pumping toes, his hips shifting along the den floor. An eager tongue traced back along the curve of his balls as he swallowed repeatedly around the apex of his cock. His whines of pleasure were wet and muffled.

Alderheart's hips arched off the floor, seeking to somehow embed his cock deeper into him. With a strangled groan he began to jut upwards. Puddleshine held his head still as he pumped into his sucking maw. His toes worked faster.

Alderheart's back curled as he released a strangled cry. Puddleshine propped his head in place and opened his maw, cupping the head of his cock with his tongue so Alderheart could watch as his jizz painted his mouth.

Lips formed back around his cock as Puddleshine suckled out the last few spurts, with a weak hum. A low purr rumbled through him as he lapped up the cum that was still drooling from the tip of Alderheart's cock.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"What are you doing?" Alderheart blanched as the rough texture ran over his overly sensitive head. It set his nerves on fire.

"Giving you a blowjob." Lazy laps of his tongue scraped against the sensitive skin. "I saw your little friend when I woke up, and it looked like you needed it."

Puddleshine stepped over his body, bringing his snout forward to lick at Alderheart's collarbone. Shivers rolled down his spine, ending in a gasp as it scraped further up against his jawline.

"Puddleshine." Alderheart's voice wavered.

He shoved his nose into his neck fur. "I really like you. Like. A lot."

Whatever Alderheart wanted to say stuck in his throat like needles.

"It's okay. I know you don't feel the same. I didn't expect you to. But I had to say it." He pulled back with a sheepish grin on his face. "Maybe this wasn't the best way of doing it, in hindsight."

"Maybe not." Alderheart struggled to catch his breath.

"Sorry. I've never been one for poise, I guess." He leaned back, unintentionally rubbing back against Alderheart's cock. A pitched gasp welled up from his throat.

Surprise flitted across his features, before devolving into a snarky expression.

"You're more pent up than I thought." He wiggled his hips, and Alderheart jolted as he felt his backside rub up against his cock again. Against his intentions, his hips jabbed upward, aimlessly smacking into his backside.

"It's been like this ever since Velvet." Alderheart wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment. "She's all I can think about anymore."

"Maybe I can help with that. I still owe you one for saving my life.

"Wait," he stammered, but another rub stole away whatever problems he had with the idea. Another needy whine rumbled from his throat as he jutted up.

"It's okay. It doesn't have to mean anything. Just enjoy it."

Alderheart's words were lost as a heat rubbed up and along his cock, before slowly sinking onto it. Puddleshine's lips curled back into a grimace as he sat back onto his crotch. The sound of claws scraping against stone filled Alderheart's ears.

Alderheart wrapped his paws around his waist to guide him. The warm walls slowly slid down his cock, flexing around the sensitive flesh until it was entirely encased in its heat.

"Fuck. Yes." Puddleshine leaned forward into his body. He continued to lick along Alderheart's neck as he rocked his hips in a gentle motion. His ass held tight to his dick as it moved along it, sending ripples through Alderheart.

"You feel really good," Alderheart gasped.

"You do, too."

The hot walls hugged his cock as Puddleshine pulled himself forward, before roughly slapping himself back down. A pitched gasp rolled from him. Leaning back, he planted his paws on Alderheart's chest to leverage himself as he rolled his hips.

Alderheart couldn't stop himself from jutting up into his awkward rhythm. He abandoned Puddleshine's hips to scrabble at his back as the tight folds slipped over his sensitive cock. Puddleshine's own cock was standing tall and proud, bouncing over Alderheart's belly as he rode him.

Puddleshine slammed back down to grind against him, before pulling his ass up and doing it again. Pressure built up like a knot in Alderheart's stomach with each drop.

"I've wanted to do this for so fucking long," Puddleshine hissed. He dipped his head down to lick at his muzzle.

Without thinking, Alderheart parted his lips. Puddleshine didn't wait a beat before slipping his tongue into his maw. A wet, muffled moan rolled from Alderheart as they slipped their tongues against each other.

His eyes lidded. The air turned muggy and musky as they jutted against each other mindlessly. Copious jets of pre helped Puddleshine slide his ass along his length even faster, clapping back down into Alderheart with a force. Claws pricked at his chest as his pace sped up.

Puddleshine let out a long groan, which was absorbed by Alderheart, as his rhythm teetered. Warmth splashed out across his ginger belly, and the air turned heavier. The folds encasing his cock gripped harder, slamming down particularly hard as more heated strings coated his stomach.

The knot in his stomach exploded. Alderheart lost control as claws scored across Puddleshine's back. Moans and groans rolled from him as their lips disconnected. He jutted up into his friend, his prick throbbing as it shot ropes deep into him.

"Yes. Fuck. Fucking fill me."

Puddleshine huffed as he grinded back against him. Each throb pushed at his walls, making him seem even tighter. His balls pulled up to their base as he fired off the last of his load, the added lubricant making it even easier for Puddleshine to rock along the length.

When he pulled forward, he slid out. Cold air batted against his cock, bidding it back into its sheath. Puddleshine slumped forward, his entire weight laying into Alderheart.

"That felt so much better than my paw." Lazy licks sent trills shooting through Alderheart.

"I guess I should say thanks." Alderheart returned the grooming, sliding his rough tongue along his collarbone. A purr rumbled through him.

"The pleasure was all mine. Well. Not literally. But you get what I mean." He wiggled his hips back against his receding cock with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, I think I get what you mean." Alderheart pushed at his chest. Taking the hint, he stepped off of him.

Free of his weight, Alderheart doubled over on himself to begin grooming his messy fur. The heady taste of jizz clung to his tongue as he scraped it durifully out of his fur. Much to his surprise, he didn't mind it so much.

He rolled over once he finished, just in time for Puddleshine to finish cleaning himself up. A loving tongue scraped his forehead as he laid himself out beside him. He nudged his way under Alderheart's chin, his ferocious purr reverberating through their contact.

Within a beat, it fell away into a gentle snoring. Alderheart took in a quick breath of his friend's scent. Something ached in his chest. But he didn't get to think on it much. The toll of the night was becoming evident as his eyelids grew heavier.

Not willing to disrupt Puddleshine's sleep, Alderheart let his head fall over his shoulder. His eyelids closed on their own, leading him into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

He woke up to Puddleshine curled up in his own nest. The only reminder of last night was the underlying scent of sex, but even that was hard to detect over the overbearing stench of herbs.

Another piece of prey with Shadowkit's scent sat by the entrance. Alderheart had to wonder if that was before or after Puddlshine moved. Heat gathered in his cheeks.

"Oh, hey." Sleepy eyes blinked at him as Puddleshine ruffled his fur. With a wide yawn, he stretched up from his nest. "Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to crash on you."

"It's okay." Alderheart folded his ears back. "It wasn't a problem."

"Oh, yeah?" Something glimmered in his eyes. "That's good. Did it, uh, help at all?"

"It did." It felt like something was crawling under his pelt. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Or do. If you want." He licked his lips.

Alderheart's heart stuttered, even though he knew he was just teasing. Something in his legs tingled as he scented their mixed musk once more.

"Maybe I will."

Puddlshine's eyes went wide. Alderheart would have laughed if he had let himself, but he stifled it with a yawn.

His expression slid into a much more pleased one. "Well, what kind of friend would I be to turn you down?"


End file.
